A Hard Path
by Warriors27
Summary: A kit is born to parents, who dislike him from the moment he is born. His brother, on the other hand is fussed over and treated like an angel. The parents and his brother take any opportunity to humiliate him. Most of the clan is on the side of the parents but only a few favor the kit. Will the kit's life get better or worse as he grows into a warrior? (COMPLETED)
1. Prologue

**Shadowclan**

 **Leader: Daisystar:** sleek-furred, lithe she-cat with a white pelt and silver eyes **apprentice:** Flowerpaw

 **Deputy: Longpelt:** A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

 **Medicine cat: Treeclaw:** light brown tom with silver eyes **Apprentice:** Monarchpaw

 **Warriors:**

 **Sunrise:** A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes **apprentice:** Swallowpaw

 **Cloudeye:** A black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye.

 **Whitetail:** A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes

 **Badgerflame:** Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

 **Apprentices:**

 **Swallowpaw:** a sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes

 **Monarchpaw:** A ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

 **Flowerpaw:** A golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes. The youngest apprentice

 **Queens:**

 **Watermist:** Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merged together. Soft white paws and a black tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

 **Fawnwing:** A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes

 **Kits:**

 **Moonkit:** A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

 **Weaselkit** : Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber.

 **Snakekit** : A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes.

 **Frostkit** : A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes.

 **Elders:**

 **Juniperberry:** small ginger tom with golden eyes

 **Leopardstreak** : spotted warrior with blue eyes

 **Buzzardwing** : frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader: Beestar** : Black and golden leader with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : **Heartthroat:** a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat: Flameherb:** a ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest

 **Warriors:**

 **Foxtail:** Ginger tom with a black tipped tail and green eyes

 **Blacksky:** Black she-cat with white paws and muzzle and amber eyes

 **Eagleheart:** a stone-gray tom with green eyes and black paws and tail tip

 **Apprentices:**

 **Dogpaw:** Gray tom with golden eyes

 **Cowpaw:** Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Wavepaw** : A pale gray she-cat with black paws, black tipped tail and silver eyes.

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader: Stemstar** : A yellow tom with green eyes

 **Deputy: Mosspelt:** A black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine cat: Happysong** : An energetic long furred calico she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Silverpelt** : A silver she-cat with amber eyes

 **Moonlight:** A black tom with white spots and pale green eyes

 **Leafmoon:** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Blackcloud:** Black and white tom with green eyes

 **Watersnake:** A white tom with spots that look like diamonds and has green-blue eyes

 **Watermoon:** A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Carpfur:** A light-gray tom with green eyes- **Apprentice:** Silverpaw

 **Apprentices:**

 **Silverpaw:** A silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Tigerpaw:** A light tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Blazepaw** : A brown and white tom with a white blaze down the muzzle. Has brown eyes

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader: Perfectstar** : A big golden tabby with long fur and silver eyes

 **Deputy:** **Silverwing** : A silver tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat: Darkleaf:** a black tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Shredclaw:** A pale ginger she-cat with torn ears, a scarred muzzle and amber eyes

 **Rattlepelt** : a golden tabby tom with a long thin tail and amber eyes

 **Kestrelsong** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a scarred muzzle

 **Starlingpelt** : a black she-cat with blue eyes, a gray chest, paws and tail tip

 **Apprentices:**

 **Breezepaw:** A white tom with green eyes and black swirling tabby stripes

 **Graypaw** : a light gray she-cat with white paws and chest as well as blue eyes

 **Horsepaw:** a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Prologue**

A handsome tom paced the clearing, his ginger-yellow fur fluffed up against the chilly air. A wail rose up from a gorse bush, and two tiny mewlings came soon after. A light brown tom padded out, his silver eyes alight with happiness.

"Sunrise, come and meet your kits." The tom nodded at the ginger-yellow tom.

"How many are there, Treeclaw?" Sunrise asked, his green eyes glittering with curiosity and excitement.

"Two," Treeclaw answered, stepping aside to allow the eager tom through.

Sunrise purred at his mate, who was curled around two toms. Her amber eyes looked exhausted, and her silver, black striped pelt was covered with moss.

"Sunrise," The she-cat purred, her white tipped tail flicking excitedly. "Help me name our kits."

Sunrise padded forward and took a closer look at the kits. One had a silver-ginger pelt, with black paws and stripes. The tom, had a ginger tipped tail that made him look handsome. Looking closer, Sunrise could see that the tiny kit's ears tapered off to end in black tufts. Purring, Sunrise nuzzled the tom gently. "This one will be Moonkit."

"Moonkit." The she-cat repeated, her voice warm as she gazed upon the handsome kit. "A perfect name for a perfect kit."

"Now this one," Sunrise growled, staring at the other kit. The tom had big paws, small ears, and a long tail. He also had a light brown pelt. "will be Weaselkit since he looks like a weasel."

"Perfect for an ugly kit." The she-cat shifted closer to Moonkit. "No cat will want a kit that looks like a weasel."

"I know, Watermist." Sunrise murmured. "That's why I named him that."

"Sunrise, you should let Watermist rest now." Treeclaw, poked his head in at the family. "Besides what did you name them?"

"The handsome one is Moonkit, and the ugly one is Weaselkit." Sunrise meowed, letting all his pride rain down on Moonkit. Treeclaw narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as he allowed Sunrise to exit the nursery.

"Starclan, help Weaselkit through the tough times that will befall him." Treeclaw muttered under his breath, feeling sorry for the kit that Sunrise and Watermist had deemed ugly.

"Treeclaw, how was the kitting?" A sleek-furred, lithe she-cat padded forward, her white pelt gleaming in the moonlight.

"It went well, Daisystar." Treeclaw dipped his head to the white she-cat.

"What did Watermist and Sunrise name them?" Daisystar asked, her silver eyes burning with curiosity.

"Moonkit and Weaselkit."

"Weaselkit?" Daisystar turned to Treeclaw, her silver eyes alight with alarm.

"Sunrise said the ugly one was Weaselkit." Treeclaw sighed. "I hope Starclan is kind to him."

"He will need courage to get through his destiny." Daisystar agreed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Weaselkit blinked open his eyes and saw a she-cat sleeping contently in the moss. His brother was sleeping beside the queen. Moonkit looked so peaceful and the queen was stirring, stretching her graceful, elegant legs. _That must be Watermist._ Weaselkit snapped his gaze away from the queen, and stood up, trying out his legs.

Watermist opened her eyes, and gazed at her kit. Weaselkit looked curiously at Watermist's amber eyes, trying to read them. "I should have known your eyes will be different colors." She growled, satisfaction entering her mew. "I always knew you were ugly since the moment you were born."

 _What does she mean by ugly?_ Weaselkit wondered, tilting is head. He wanted to ask the question but decided against it. Instead, he mewed. "What colors are my eyes?"

"One is green and one is amber." Watermist snapped, clearly wanting Weaselkit to be quiet. Moonkit lifted his head, blinking the sleep from his pale leaf-green eyes. Watermist started purring as she licked Moonkit. "Good morning Moonkit."

"Morning mama." Moonkit yawned, his tiny teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"What color are my eyes?" Moonkit asked Weaselkit.

"Pale leaf green." Weaselkit answered, jealousy burning through his pelt. He quickly shook his head and gazed up at his mother brightly. "Can we go outside?"

"Moonkit can, but not you Weaselkit!" Watermist snapped, barring Weaselkit's way with her tail. Moonkit clambered out of the nest and disappeared outside. Watermist pulled her tail closer to her, letting Weaselkit head out of the nursery.

A brown warrior was dozing in a patch of sunlight. She had white spots on her back, and her belly was round. _With what?_ Weaselkit wondered as he padded over to the queen. The queen's ears flicked, and she raised her head to look at Weaselkit. Weaselkit saw that she has pale blue eyes.

"Hello." Weaselkit meowed. "What's your name? Why's your belly so round?"

"Hello Weaselkit." Hardness edged the she-cat's mew. "My name is Fawnwing, and my belly is round because I am expecting Longpelt's kits."

"Is my good for nothing son bothering you?" Watermist asked, sitting down next to Fawnwing.

"Why of course!" Fawnwing agreed. "Three days old and already a nuisance."

"Of course!" Watermist purred. "Weaselkit has always been the ugly one." Weaselkit flinched at the look his mother gave him. "Have you seen beautiful Moonkit?"

"Oh, why, yes!" Fawnwing perked up. "He woke me up a while ago, and he did it so sweetly too!"

"I'm sure he did." Watermist's purr grew louder. "Moonkit is my beautiful son who can get anything he wants."

"Maybe he will become mates with one of my kits." Fawnwing meowed, sounding hopeful.

"Hello Watermist." A purr rumbled from a ginger-yellow warrior with green eyes. He was padding towards them with a weird creature hanging from his jaws.

"Sunrise!" Watermist purred. "Come and hear what our ugly son did today."

"What did he do?" Sunrise asked, dropping his creature at Watermist's paws.

"Woke me up from my nap." Fawnwing meowed.

"What is that creature?" Weaselkit asked, prodding the strange creature with a soft paw.

"That's a shrew, Weaselkit!" Sunrise snapped at his kit. Weaselkit flinched at the hard tone in his father's voice. "As my son you should already know that!"

"Don't be too hard on him Sunrise." A soft mew sounded from a rock at the edge of the clearing. "He's only a kit."

"I don't care Daisystar!" Sunrise hissed. "He should never have been born. He is uglier than a fox in a fit. Besides Moonkit is _perfect_ and _handsome_. Moonkit should've been born an only child."

"I don't care about how perfect Moonkit is." Daisystar meowed, her voice cool. "I am worried about how you are treating Weaselkit."

"I don't know why you are worried about him!" Sunrise snarled, his pelt starting to bristle. "He's not _your_ kit! So he is none of your business!"

"Very well." Daisystar remained calm, as she let her gaze sweep over Weaselkit and Moonkit ,who had scampered over to see what the fuss is all about. "Can I talk to Weaselkit?"

"Don't you mean _Moon_ kit?" Watermist pressed.

Daisystar shook her head stubbornly. "I still mean Weaselkit."

"Fine." Sunrise growled, prodding Weaselkit in the side. Weaselkit let out a whimper as the hard blow rattled his tiny body. Another blow made Weaselkit stagger across the clearing. Daisystar watched with wide, anxious, silver eyes.

"Are you ok, Weaselkit?" Daisystar asked, once Weaselkit collapsed at her paws.

"I-I'm fine." Weaselkit meowed, sitting up. "Who are you?"

"I am Daisystar, leader of Shadowclan." Daisystar answered. "You have a hard path ahead of you little one, though don't lose faith in Starclan."

"I won't!" Weaselkit promised, sitting up straighter.

"Now I have a ceremony to perform." Daisystar meowed, dismissing Weaselkit.

"What kind of ceremony?" Weaselkit sat down, watching as Daisystar climbed the rock.

"You'll see." Daisystar promised, settling down on the rock letting the rising sun light up her white fur. Weaselkit stared at his leader in awe. She looked like a cat from Starclan sitting up there. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Clanrock for a clan meeting!"

Immediately cats swarmed into the clearing, their pelts bristling in anticipation. Weaselkit waited for his family to sit next to him, but they sat a fox-length away. A light brown tom sat down beside him. "Hello Weaselkit, I am Treeclaw." The tom introduced himself, his silver eyes shining.

"And I am Monarchpaw." Meowed a ginger tom with black stripes. Weaselkit noticed that Monarchpaw has blue eyes.

"Hi Monarchpaw, Treeclaw." Weaselkit dipped his head respectfully. "Are you warriors?"

"No, we are medicine cats. At least one of us is." Treeclaw meowed, settling down.

"I am a medicine cat apprentice." Monarchpaw explained when Weaselkit looked confused.

"Sunrise, is Swallowpaw ready to become a warrior?" Daisystar asked, from where she was perched. Weaselkit quickly realized that he is watching his first warrior ceremony.

"Yes, he is." Sunrise meowed, his scornful mew had become respectful.

"Then Swallowpaw step forward." Daisystar ordered as she descended from the Clanrock.

A sandy colored tom with black stripes stepped forward, his brown eyes gleaming with anticipation. "That's my brother." Monarchpaw breathed quietly. "He has worked hard to become a warrior."

Daisystar lifted her chin and fixed her gaze on a remaining Starclan warrior. Dawn light was slowly filling the sky and the camp, but Daisystar's silver eyes were determined. "I, Daisystar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I condemn him to you as a warrior in his turn." Swallowpaw leaned forward, his whiskers quivering as he waited for the next words. "Swallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Swallowpaw's voice rang out clearly, though it was filled with grief.

"Why is Swallowpaw sad?" Weaselkit asked Treeclaw curiously. Monarchpaw was sitting his head bowed, and his blue eyes filled with sadness.

Treeclaw looked sympathetically at Monarchpaw. "Their sister, Butterpaw, joined Starclan a moon before you were born. They still miss her."

"What did Butterpaw look like?" Weaselkit asked curiously.

"Butterpaw was a golden she-cat, with white paws and a white tipped tail. She had green-blue eyes." Treeclaw sighed. "She started out as a medicine apprentice, but decided she was better suited to following the path of a warrior. Monarchpaw offered to become a medicine cat, because he thought he was better suited and more patient than Butterpaw was." Treeclaw fell silent, and Weaselkit didn't ask any more questions since Daisystar was speaking again. She had allowed the clan to remember Butterpaw, but now she was ready to continue.

"Swallowpaw from this moment on, you shall be known as Swallow _tail_." Daisystar rested her head on Swallowtail's shoulder as she meowed the next words. "Starclan honors your intelligence, and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

"Swallowtail! Swallowtail! Swallowtail!" The clan cheered, raising their muzzles sky-word.

Treeclaw nudged Weaselkit. Weaselkit started yowling Swallowtail's name to the sky. "Swallowtail! Swallowtail!"

Daisystar padded off to speak to a tom. The tom had long, thick, black and white fur. His green eyes were unreadable as he dipped his head to Daisystar and padded to the middle of the clearing. "Who's that?" Weaselkit asked, as the tom yowled.

"Warriors and apprentices to me!"

"That is Longpelt." Treeclaw explained. "He is Shadowclan's deputy. Do see that apprentice over there?" Weaselkit nodded, seeing a golden she-cat talking to Daisystar. "That is Flowerpaw, Daisystar's apprentice." The she-cat was smaller than Monarchpaw, and her leaf-green eyes glowed with curiosity.

"She looks young." Weaselkit commented, and added silently. _And beautiful too. Moonkit will likely get her_.

"That's because she was apprenticed half a moon ago." Treeclaw answered. "Her parents are Whitetail, and Badgerflame."

"What do her parents look like?"

"Whitetail is that she-cat over there." Treeclaw meowed, pointing to a brown she-cat with a white tail. "And that tom over there is Badgerflame." Treeclaw nodded to a cat that looked like a badger.

"Who's that?" Weaselkit pointed at a black tom with amber eyes. Though one eye was clouded, the warrior moved easily through the cats.

"That's Cloudeye." Treeclaw murmured. "He's blind in one eye, though he is a noble warrior."

"That's Juniperberry." Monarchpaw meowed, nodding to a small ginger tom with golden eyes. "He's one of the elders."

"And that's Leopardstreak." Treeclaw meowed as a spotted elderly warrior padded past, her blue eyes distant. "She was my mentor."

"The oldest cat is Buzzardwing." Watermist meowed, coming up. "She's over there next to Juniperberry." A frail cream she-cat crouched against the earth, her hazel eyes giving nothing away.

Watermist narrowed her eyes at Weaselkit, and snarled. "You should be back in the nursery! You good-for-nothing rat!"

Weaselkit dashed over to the nursery and clambered into the nest, his legs trembling. A while later Moonkit padded in, his pale green eyes gleaming. "Hi _Ugly_ kit!" Moonkit pretended to widen his eyes in mock surprise. "Watermist was right when she said you were uglier than I am!" Weaselkit growled, not noticing Watermist padding in, followed by Fawnwing.

"Stop growling at your handsome denmate!" She snapped at Weaselkit. Weaselkit flattened his ears, and buried his nose under his paw. He wished that his family was nicer to him like Daisystar, Treeclaw, and Monarchpaw are. But in his heart he knew that wish will never come true.

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader: Daisystar:** sleek-furred, lithe she-cat with a white pelt and silver eyes **apprentice:** Flowerpaw

 **Deputy: Longpelt:** A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

 **Medicine cat: Treeclaw** : light brown tom with silver eyes **Apprentice:** Monarchpaw

 **Warriors:**

 **Sunrise:** A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

 **Cloudeye:** A black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye.

 **Whitetail:** A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes

 **Badgerflame:** Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

 **Swallowtail:** a sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Monarchpaw** : A ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

 **Flowerpaw:** A golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes. The youngest apprentice

 **Queens:**

 **Watermist:** Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merged together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

 **Fawnwing:** A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes

 **Kits:**

 **Moonkit:** A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

 **Weaselkit:** Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber.

 **Elders:**

 **Juniperberry:** small ginger tom with golden eyes

 **Leopardstreak:** spotted warrior with blue eyes

 **Buzzardwing:** frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those that have reviewed!**

 **Night of No Moon: Thanks!**

 **Robotkitty: I agree, but Daisystar has her reasons.**

 **Chapter Two**

Weaselkit plodded through the snow towards the fresh-kill pile. He was six moons old now, which meant six moons of torture and hatred showered upon him every day. It had gotten worse. The whole clan ignores Weaselkit now. The dark brown kit sports a scar on his ear and nose, where Moonkit had clawed him two moons ago. Treeclaw and Monarchfall had treated his wounds carefully, while Daisystar watched with sadness flickering in her gaze.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a clan meeting!" Daisystar yowled from the Clanrock. Weaselkit sighed, and padded over to sit next to Monarchfall and Treeclaw. _There goes my breakfast_. He thought as a squeal of excitement sounded from the nursery. Snakekit and Frostkit dashed into the clearing, splattering snow everywhere. They were born only four moons ago, and are eagerly waiting two moons till they earn their apprentice name. Fawnwing followed wearily while Moonkit sat at the front, his pelt groomed till it was shining.

"Today, we have new apprentices." Daisystar meowed solemnly. "Moonkit and Weaselkit have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to train in the ways of warriors." Weaselkit stepped forward to stand beside Moonkit. His parents haven't groomed his pelt, though Treeclaw had frantically licked him on his way up. "Moonkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Moon _paw_."

Moonpaw brightened at the sound of his new name, and his green eyes shone with delight as Daisystar named his mentor. "Swallowtail, you have proven yourself worthy of your first apprentice. I expect you to pass on all you have learned from Sunrise, down to your apprentice, Moonpaw." Mentor and apprentice touched noses and stepped back.

"Weaselkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Weasel _paw_." Weaselpaw sat up straighter, and listened eagerly for his mentor's name. "Longpelt, it has been a while since you had an apprentice. I expect you to pass on all Juniperberry taught you, down to your apprentice Weaselpaw." _The deputy is my mentor!_ Weaselpaw waited as Longpelt padded over. Then the two toms touched noses.

"I will train you to the best of your ability." Longpelt promised quietly as the clan burst into cheers.

"I promise to be the best apprentice ever!" Weaselpaw leaped into the air, pleased to add another friendly cat to his list. Weaselpaw made a mental list of cats who liked him for who he is, and a list of cats who prefer Moonpaw to Weaselpaw. So far it was only Treeclaw, Monarchfall, Daisystar, Leopardstreak, and now Longpelt.

"Now, let's take you out on a tour of the territory." Longpelt meowed, heading for a gap in the brambles. Weaselpaw caught up to his mentor just as Moonpaw and Swallowtail padded up to Longpelt.

"Want to take Ugly _paw_ on the same route as us?" Swallowtail meowed smugly.

"No, we will take a different route from his _tormenters_." Longpelt meowed angrily. "Weaselpaw wants to have fun, right?"

"Right!" Weaselpaw nuzzled his mentor gratefully. Swallowtail and Moonpaw lifted their noses and padded through the tunnel. Longpelt followed, beckoning with his tail for Weaselpaw to follow him.

"Which way are we going?" Weaselpaw asked, his voice filled with awe as he looked into the forest for the first time.

"We are heading this way." Longpelt answered, taking a well-trodden path. The forest scents wafted over Weaselpaw. Squirrel, mouse, crow… Weaselpaw stopped short when Longpelt halted at a stream. A strange musky scent flooded over his nostrils.

"What is that musky scent?" Weaselpaw asked.

"Fox. Stale though." Longpelt reassured his apprentice. "Now sniff very carefully and tell me what you smell."

Weaselpaw opened his mouth, letting the scents wash over him. "Oak trees, ferns, brambles." He listed, gazing at his mentor with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Thunderclan. We're at the border." Longpelt meowed bluntly. "Now follow me." Weaselpaw bounded after his mentor as they went back into the forest.

Weaselpaw smelled a rank scent touching his nose. Stale though, but still stinky. Longpelt stopped at a path. "The twolegs use this path in Greenleaf." He explained. "They walk along it to a bridge."

"What's next?" Weaselpaw wondered. "The twoleg bridge?"

"Yep." Longpelt meowed, sounding excited. "Follow me!" They raced through the forest jumping over logs and leaping streams. Longpelt skidded to a halt at the edge of wooden planks. _The twoleg bridge!_ Weaselpaw stared excitedly at the bridge, and reached out a paw to touch it. Longpelt glanced at him and nodded slowly, allowing Weaselpaw to touch it. It felt smooth, cold, and icy.

"Don't walk on it, or you fall into the lake." Longpelt warned the curious apprentice. "In fact, it's time we saw the Riverclan border, and the Thunderpath."

"Okay!" Weaselpaw dashed into the trees, his mentor quickly overtaking him. They slowed to pad around a big marsh before speeding up again. A smell, even worse than the twoleg path, hit Weaselpaw's nose and he stopped. Hard black stone separated Shadowclan from the forest up ahead. A fishy smell wafted over it on the breeze, and Weaselpaw looked at his mentor questioningly.

"This is the border with Riverclan, as well as the Thunderpath." Longpelt meowed. "That fishy stench is Riverclan."

"It smells fresh."

"That's because a Riverclan patrol passed by here a while ago." Longpelt answered, padding away.

"Where are we going now?"

"Camp." Longpelt glanced over his shoulder. "I expect you are tired Weaselpaw, and you will see the twoleg nest occasionally."

"Ok." Weaselpaw felt really tired, and his paws were aching from the long trek. "Can we get there as soon as possible?"

"Yes, Weaselpaw." Longpelt rested his tail on his apprentice's shoulder. "And you can take something from the fresh-kill pile."

"What about nests?"

"I'm sure Flowerpaw will show you where to get moss." Longpelt promised gently. They padded back to camp in silence. When the camp entrance was in sight, Swallowtail and Moonpaw were padding out of the forest towards it.

"You first, Weaselpaw." Swallowtail meowed, glancing a look at the deputy. Longpelt followed his apprentice in, coolly brushing past the young warrior.

Weaselpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, where Monarchfall was grabbing a frog. "Hi, Weaselpaw!" The medicine cat meowed.

"Hi, Monarchfall!" Weaselpaw returned the greeting, picking up a squirrel.

"How was the tour of the territory?"

"Great!" Weaselpaw purred. "I saw everything except the twoleg nest."

"Not everything young one!" Monarchfall purred with amusement. "You still have to make your apprentice journey to the Moonpool."

Weaselpaw padded over to Monarchfall with the squirrel, wincing as pain shot through his paws. Monarchfall's gaze darkened. "Lay down and show me your paws." He commanded. Weaselpaw obeyed, hoping that Monarchfall will be quick.

Monarchfall let out a sigh of relief. "You will be fine Weaselpaw. Your paws are a little swollen and sore, but they will soon toughen up as you walk the territory more and more often. My paws were the same way."

"Thanks, Monarchfall." Weaselpaw nuzzled Monarchfall gratefully, and started eating his squirrel.

"Hey, Uglypaw, how was the tour of the territory?" Flowerpaw hissed. Weaselpaw winced as the cat he loved tormented him. _I will show her and Moonpaw that there is more to me than looks!_ He vowed.

"Great!" Weaselpaw meowed happily. "Longpelt showed me the whole territory except the twoleg nest."

"Humph." Flowerpaw stalked off to where Moonpaw was eating a hare. Monarchfall stood up, flicking Weaselpaw's ears with his tail, before disappearing into the medicine cave. Longpelt padded over, casting an angry look at Flowerpaw.

"I will show you where the moss grows for your nest." Longpelt meowed, his voice taut with anger. "And I will tell Daisystar about this as well."

"Don't bother, Longpelt." Daisystar padded over. "I saw what happened." She looked at Weaselpaw, and licked the apprentice's ears. "I'm going to have Flowerpaw tend to the elders, instead of battle training today."

"I doubt that it would work." Longpelt growled, his tail flicking.

"Let's wait and see." Weaselpaw suggested, half hopeful. "Can we go and get the moss now?"

"Sure." Longpelt and Daisystar meowed at the same time. Weaselpaw finished his squirrel and headed over to the entrance. He looked over his shoulder to see Daisystar padding over to him, while Longpelt padded over to Flowerpaw.

"I am coming with you this time, Weaselpaw." Daisystar meowed, brushing past the new apprentice. "Longpelt will tell Flowerpaw to take care of the elders."

"Ok, Daisystar." Weaselpaw padded through the entrance and into the forest. He breathed in the scents that had welcomed him before, which now seemed somewhat familiar now. "Where is the moss?"

"This way!" Daisystar bounded off in the direction Moonpaw and Swallowtail had returned. Sunrise was leading a hunting patrol on the way back. They stepped to the side as Daisystar bounded past, and continued on their way, without noticing Weaselpaw.

"Get out of the way, Uglypaw!" Sunrise growled, as he bounded past. Whitetail and Badgerflame echoed Sunrise's greeting. Cloudeye stayed silent, and blinked sympathetically at Weaselpaw as he padded past. Weaselpaw mentally added Cloudeye to the list of cats that like him for who he is.

"Weaselpaw!" Daisystar called.

"Coming!" Weaselpaw bounded through the undergrowth, and skidded to a halt at Daisystar's paws. A large oak tree was behind her.

"This is the Moss tree." She meowed, flicking her tail towards the moss that was growing over the roots and bark. "Collect some, and take it back to camp."

"Ok!" Weaselpaw bounded over and started scraping moss off the tree. A paw stopped him from advancing further.

"Not like that, or you will have all the pokey stuff in your nest." Daisystar scolded gently. "Do it like this." Daisystar swiped her paw down a stretch of moss, tearing it off the tree without any of the sharp bits. Weaselpaw copied his leader, and pretty soon he had a pile of moss ready to carry back to camp. Daisystar patted down the moss and rolled it into a ball.

"Now pick it up under your chin." Daisystar instructed. Weaselpaw thought he looked silly with moss spilling around his muzzle, and the wetness dripping onto his chest fur. "Now, let's head back to camp, before Flowerpaw and Moonpaw arrive."

"Ok." Weaselpaw followed Daisystar back to camp. He emerged from the entrance and trotted over to the apprentice den, eager to see what it looks like inside. He squeezed through the entrance and was relieved to find the den empty. Quickly, he placed his nest far away from Flowerpaw's, and close to the entrance so he can make a quick escape when needed.

"Lynxpaw!" Buzzardwing yowled. The cats in the clearing started murmuring worriedly, so Weaselpaw emerged from the den to see what the fuss is about. "Sorry, I meant Weaselpaw." Buzzardwing apologized. "Leopardstreak wants to share some words with him, before she dies."

"What is Treeclaw doing?" Daisystar asked.

"He is giving her juniper berries, and poppy seeds." Buzzardwing answered. "But she is dying, and wishes to speak to Weaselpaw before she joins our ancestors." Weaselpaw padded over, grief clouding his gaze. Leopardstreak was his favorite cat since she always told him stories, and was part of his mental list. Buzzardwing followed Weaselpaw into the den, brushing past him to get to her nest. Treeclaw was sitting next to Leopardstreak, whose breathing was slow and shallow.

"I'm here, Leopardstreak." Weaselpaw meowed, licking the old cat's ears.

"W-Weaselpaw, I must say something…before I join…Starclan." Leopardstreak wheezed.

"What is it?" Weaselpaw asked, sitting down where Leopardstreak can see him.

Leopardstreak fixed her blue eyes on Weaselpaw, sadness and regret filling her gaze. "You will face many defeats Weaselpaw, but you shouldn't be defeated." She rasped out, stretching a paw towards him. "Promise me you will do your best, and be the best warrior you can be. Promise on the word of our ancestors that you would, no matter what happens!"

"I promise." Weaselpaw mewed solemnly. Leopardstreak heaved a sigh of relief, and her flanks fell still as her spirit left to join Starclan. Weaselpaw felt tears welling up in his eyes, as he watched Treeclaw close Leopardstreak's eyes gently.

"Tell the clan, Weaselpaw." Treeclaw's mew was full of grief. "But don't tell them what she told you." The other elders nodded along with Weaselpaw. Buzzardwing licked Weaselpaw gently, and nudged the new apprentice out of the den.

"Well?" Longpelt mewed. Weaselpaw took a deep breath, trying to control his grief.

"Leopardstreak is dead!" Weaselpaw wailed. He couldn't control his sadness any longer. Monarchfall gasped, and raced to join his mentor as Treeclaw hauled Leopardstreak's body out of the elder's den. The clan offered no sympathy to Weaselpaw, as they moved over to pay their last respects to Leopardstreak.

"I am so sorry, Weaselpaw." Daisystar padded up, her silver eyes glazed over with grief. "I know how much she meant to you."

"She was like the mother I never had." Weaselpaw whispered, padding over to Leopardstreak. Memories floated through his head of Leopardstreak licking him clean, and telling him stories. Sometimes, she let Weaselpaw bed down with her, when Watermist had kicked him out of the nest for the night. Tears fell down Weaselpaw's cheeks, as he settled down next to the she-cat to sit vigil. Treeclaw and Daisystar joined him. Juniperberry and Buzzardwing sat vigil from the entrance to their den, watching sadly, and occasionally murmuring to each other.

"I will teach you how to hunt once you rested tomorrow." Longpelt promised, licking Weaselpaw's ears. "You will need to after the vigil." Longpelt padded back to the warriors den and disappeared inside.

"I am sorry for your loss, Weaselpaw." Frostkit's soft mew made Weaselpaw turned towards the kit. "I know that Leopardstreak was one of the few cats that was nice to you."

"Thanks Frostkit." Weaselpaw mewed back, his voice rough with grief.

"Can I join you?" Frostkit asked. "I know that I am not that close to Leopardstreak, but you need company."

"Sure." Weaselpaw didn't protest as Frostkit crouched down beside him, offering her warmth and comfort.

"Frostkit!" Fawnwing called from the nursery, her eyes narrowed. "Come get some sleep, and stay away from Uglypaw!"

"His name is _Weasel_ paw!" Frostkit spat at her mother. "I am going to stay with him because he needs comfort, and help to get through the grief!"

"No!" Fawnwing hissed. "Weaselpaw will always be ugly, so I don't want you hanging around him! It will lower your status within Shadowclan!"

"Fawnwing!" Longpelt growled from where he emerged from the warrior's den, his pelt bristling. Clearly he heard the exchange. Frostkit was looking sadly at her paws. "You know Weaselpaw is my apprentice, so you will be nice to him as long as he's alive!"

"I won't do that just to please you!" Fawnwing snorted, and disappeared into the nursery. Frostkit got to her paws, ready to head over to the nursery.

"You stay with Weaselpaw, Frostkit." Longpelt meowed gently. "He would welcome some comfort and sympathy."

"Ok, dad." Frostkit settled back down on her paws, leaning against Weaselpaw.

Stiffening, Weaselpaw shifted away from Frostkit. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He growled. "As of a day ago, you and Snakekit were tormenting me with Moonpaw!"

"I always felt sorry for you!" Frostkit shifted closer to Weaselpaw. "Besides Snakekit _forced_ me to be mean to you, and mother _wants_ me to be _mates with Moonpaw_ _against my will_! So Fawnwing _made_ me be mean to you, Weaselpaw!"

"I am so sorry, Frostkit." Weaselpaw murmured, flattening his ears in shame and grief.

"It's ok, Weaselpaw." Frostkit muttered. "You didn't know." Weaselpaw licked Frostkit's ears reassuringly. Mentally, he added Frostkit to the nice cat list, and Snakekit to the mean cat list. Weaselpaw never let the kits on any of his lists, because they didn't know better. Now he knows that Frostkit felt sorry for him all along, which makes him wonder.

Shadowclan

Leader: Daisystar: sleek-furred, lithe she-cat with a white pelt and silver eyes apprentice: Flowerpaw

Deputy: Longpelt: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

Medicine cats: Treeclaw: light brown tom with silver eyes

Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Cloudeye: A black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye.

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Flowerpaw: A golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

Moonpaw: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

Weaselpaw: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber.

Queens:

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes

Kits:

Snakekit: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes.

Frostkit: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes.

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Buzzardwing: frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Weaselpaw!" Longpelt's mew woke him up. "Time for training!"

"Coming!" Weaselpaw called back, standing up and shaking the moss from his coat. Flowerpaw and Moonpaw were stirring in their nests, ready to go out and train. He groomed his brown fur quickly, and ran a paw over his small ears.

"Weaselpaw!" Longpelt sounded impatient. "Put your tongue away and get out of your nest!"

"Yes, Longpelt." Weaselpaw glanced at his den-mates, who were making faces at him. He stuck his tongue out at Moonpaw and Flowerpaw, and felt smug as Moonpaw's green eyes flashed in anger. He walked out, and met Longpelt in the clearing.

"Morning, Weaselpaw." Longpelt's green eyes flashed briefly, and Weaselpaw stiffened. After training with Longpelt for a moon, he learned to tell when his mentor was holding something back.

"Morning, Longpelt." Weaselpaw matched his mentor's respectful tone. "What are we doing today?"

"I figured we will do some hunting for the clan, then do some battle training." Longpelt meowed, an edge of worry in his mew.

"What kind of battle training?" Weaselpaw pressed.

"A mock battle." Longpelt answered cautiously.

"With who?" Weaselpaw bounced over to the entrance, his tail flicking.

"Moonpaw and Flowerpaw." Longpelt followed Weaselpaw out of camp. "We are hunting by the marsh today." Weaselpaw padded in the direction of the marsh, his pelt bristling with fear and anger. Trying to relax, he reminded himself that Frostkit and Snakekit will become apprentices in a moon. They reached the marsh quickly, and Longpelt ducked behind a bramble bush, motioning for Weaselpaw to follow him.

"What do you smell?" Longpelt asked, scanning the undergrowth.

"Frog, squirrel, and vole." Weaselpaw answered immediately. "Also a musk like scent, but it's stale."

"That musk like scent is a fox." Longpelt stood up, his green eyes alight with excitement. "See that frog over there?" Weaselpaw nodded, watching the frog emerge from the water. "See if you can catch it."

Weaselpaw checked the wind direction, and moved downwind. He dropped into a hunting crouch and moved forward slowly, pawstep by pawstep. He froze, as the frog hopped forward towards the bush Longpelt was hiding behind. Weaselpaw singled with his tail, for Longpelt to scare the frog towards him as he blocks the path to the pond. Hoping he will understand, Weaselpaw slipped into place behind the frog, and waited for Longpelt to scare it. A rustling in the bushes scared the frog, and it hopped back to the safety of the pond. Weaselpaw slapped down a paw on the frog, stunning it before sinking his teeth in the frog's flesh. The frog struggled free for a heartbeat, before it fell still.

"Great catch, Weaselpaw!" Longpelt praised his apprentice. Weaselpaw lifted his head proudly. Longpelt hardly ever doled out praise, and if he did, it had to be earned. "Now let's catch one more piece of prey and then head back to camp."

"Ok, Longpelt!" Weaselpaw headed back to the bramble bush, and buried his prey. "Should I try for a bird this time?"

"Sure, check the roots of that tree over there." Longpelt agreed, pointing to an oak tree. Weaselpaw sniffed the air, checking for the wind direction, before padding over and circling the tree. He was about ready to give up when he spotted movement among the snowy ground. He pounced and straightened up with a shrew in his jaws. "Now let's head back to camp.'' Longpelt padded out from the bush, carrying the frog.

* * *

"Hi, Weaselpaw is that shrew for us?" Frostkit asked, her blue eyes shining.

Weaselpaw looked questioningly at his mentor. "Go ahead and give the shrew to her." Longpelt told him. "I will place the frog on the fresh-kill pile." Longpelt walked away. Weaselpaw dropped the shrew at Frostkit's paws.

"Enjoy." Weaselpaw meowed, watching Frostkit pick up the shrew and carry it to share with Snakekit.

"Hey, Uglypaw!" Weaselpaw's heart sank as he watched Moonpaw and Flowerpaw pad over. "I heard you were training with us today!"

"I am." Weaselpaw answered Moonpaw.

"Well, this'll be fun!" Flowerpaw and Moonpaw exchanged an excited glance, which made Weaselpaw suspicious.

"Weaselpaw! Moonpaw! Flowerpaw!" Daisystar called, from where she stood with Longpelt and Swallowtail. "Time to head to the training area!"

"Coming!" Weaselpaw called back, padding over. He was followed by Flowerpaw and Moonpaw. The mentors nodded to each other, and Daisystar led the way out of camp, and to the training area.

Weaselpaw padded as close to his mentor as possible. Longpelt glanced at his apprentice, before catching up to Swallowtail and Daisystar. Flowerpaw brushed past Weaselpaw, and pushed him in the process. Weaselpaw stumbled, but caught his balance quickly. Flowerpaw glared at him, and continued onward. Weaselpaw let out a yowl, as he fell face first into the frozen stream they were passing. Weaselpaw struggled to surface, his lungs aching for air. He got a glimpse of Moonpaw's leaf-green eyes shining with happiness. He let out another yowl before submerging again. He flailed his paws around, trying to find a paw-hold. The current fought against Weaselpaw as it carried him to the lake. He suddenly figured out how to swim, and emerged to the surface to find Longpelt racing over to the border with Riverclan, his pelt spiked up. "Help!" Weaselpaw yowled, before being submerged again. He felt his limbs weakening, and his body cooling. Weaselpaw panicked, flailing around again, and soon realized that he is drowning. Water filled his mouth and nostrils as the world began to go black. Then teeth met in his scruff, and he caught a glimpse of sleek silver fur, before darkness overtook him.

Weaselpaw found himself on the snowy shore, water streaming from his pelt. Longpelt was pacing the area, his pelt spiked up with worry. He coughed up water, and the silver furred cat purred with happiness. "Longpelt, I think your apprentice will be fine now. Just take him back to camp, and let your medicine cat look him over."

"Thanks Silverpelt." Longpelt murmured. "I won't know what to do if Weaselpaw died."

"It's the duty of any Riverclan cat to save a drowning cat." Silverpelt answered, her amber eyes shining.

"I still don't see why we had to help Shadowclan." A tortoiseshell growled. "Shadowclan will be weaker with one less warrior."

"Leafmoon!" Silverpelt revoked her fellow warrior. "It's ungrateful to demote Shadowclan in their presence!"

"I don't care, besides I don't see Watersnake accepting it!" Leafmoon growled.

"Watersnake doesn't have to accept it." A black and white tom growled. "No one does, but we have to be nice."

"Thanks for supporting me, Blackcloud." Silverpelt sniffed.

"Let's head back to camp." Blackcloud twitched his tail impatiently.

"I promised Carpfur that I will be back in time for hunting practice!" A silver and white she-cat meowed. "This cat is fine, so can we go now?"

"Yes, Silverpaw." Silverpelt sighed standing up and flicking her tail. She led her patrol across the border, and Silverpaw looked back, her blue eyes teasing.

"Next time you want to fall into the river, tell Riverclan first!" Silverpaw purred over her shoulder.

"Come on Weaselpaw, let's get you back to camp." Longpelt picked up Weaselpaw, using the scruff, and padded over in the direction of the camp.

"Where is Swallowtail and the others?" Weaselpaw asked, starting to shiver.

"Daisystar took them back to camp, once she figured out that Moonpaw and Flowerpaw planned to push you into the stream." Longpelt's voice was muffled. A breeze ruffled Weaselpaw's fur, and he began shivering violently, his teeth chattering. Longpelt picked up the pace, snow spraying in his wake.

"Longpelt, take Weaselpaw to my den." Treeclaw's commanding mew, reached Weaselpaw's small brown ears.

"Don't worry, Weaselpaw." Monarchfall's warm breath stirred Weaselpaw's ear fur. "You will soon be warm in a nice mossy nest."


	5. Chapter 4

**Fallingstorm:** Thanks for the helpful suggestion! I will do my best.

 **Chapter Four**

A paw prodded Weaselpaw. Weaselpaw lifted his head to see Frostkit looking at him. "Weaselpaw, how are you?"

"Fine." Weaselpaw mewed, standing up.

"You will be well enough to attend Frostkit and Snakekit's apprentice ceremony." Monarchfall meowed, padding over. Flecks of herbs dotted his usually clean pelt.

"And Flowerpaw's warrior ceremony." Treeclaw added. There was green sap on his muzzle, and Treeclaw flicked it off with a paw. "Also Weaselpaw, you can return to the apprentice's den today."

"Ok." Weaselpaw meowed happily. He had been stuck in the medicine den for two moons, due to a cold which quickly escalated to Greencough. Frostkit had visited when he had a cold, but Treeclaw chased her out when it became Greencough. Fawnwing had declared her white and light black spotted kit crazy for hanging out with Weaselpaw, but Frostkit didn't seem to care.

"Come on!" Frostkit nudged Weaselpaw to his paws. "I'm hoping to get Sunrise."

"What if you get Cloudeye?" Weaselpaw wondered. His parents and brother hadn't visited him once since he was in here. Neither has any of the clan, except for Daisystar, Longpelt, and Frostkit.

"Then I will still be happy as long as I make it to warrior!" Frostkit squealed. "Fawnwing says Snakekit is getting Watermist."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Clanrock for a clan meeting!" Daisystar's voice rang throughout the clearing. Weaselpaw followed Frostkit out into the clearing, surprised to feel the snow churning to slush under his paws. The medicine cats followed them out. A space cleared itself around Weaselpaw. Weaselpaw tried not to notice, but he couldn't help that the fur on his neck was bristling. Monarchfall, Treeclaw, and the elders sat around him, while Longpelt sat in his customary place for clan meetings. They settled down, and waited for Daisystar to continue. "Today we will have a new warrior and two new apprentices. Flowerpaw, Frostkit, and Snakekit step forward."

Frostkit before bounded up into the center the clearing. "Frostkit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Frost _paw_. Whitetail you have proven yourself ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Frostpaw." Frostpaw bounded up to her mentor and touched noses. Whitetail and Frostpaw backed away. Frostpaw bouncing around Whitetail, almost tripping the she-cat.

"Snakekit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Snake _paw_." Daisystar narrowed her eyes but continued. "Watermist you will mentor Snakepaw." Watermist padded up to Snakepaw and the two she-cats touched noses. They padded over to join Frostpaw and Whitetail. Snakepaw's tail was twitching the whole time but the apprentice acted for dignified then her sister.

Flowerpaw looked up at Daisystar eagerly. Weaselpaw suppressed a hiss, as Daisystar started the warrior ceremony. "I, Daisystar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I condemn him to you as a warrior in her turn. Flowerpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Flowerpaw answered solemnly. Her tail was twitching and her ears were pricked.

"Then with the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flower _claw_." Daisystar leaped off the rock and rested her muzzle on Flowerclaw's head. "Starclan honors your courage and cleverness." Flowerclaw stepped back and cast a smug look at the apprentices. Weaselpaw ignored it and padded over to Longpelt.

"Flowerclaw! Frostpaw! Snakepaw! Flowerclaw! Frostpaw! Snakepaw!" The clan cheered. Weaselpaw nodded approvingly at Frostpaw as she bounded up. Longpelt was sharing a glance with Whitetail and Watermist. Weaselpaw tried to catch his mother's eye, but she sat down a tail-length away from him, ignoring him. Instead, she beckoned Snakepaw over, and began to whisper in her ear.

"Frostpaw, Weaselpaw, why don't you go get traveling herbs from Monarchfall and Treeclaw?" Longpelt asked.

"Why?" Frostpaw asked, her light blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"We're heading to the Moonpool." Whitetail answered calmly. Frostpaw's eyes widened, and she bounded off to the medicine den. Snakepaw was already making her way there.

"Is Moonpaw going?" Weaselpaw asked Longpelt.

"No, Moonpaw is going a couple of days later." His mentor replied. "Now go get those herbs!" Weaselpaw nodded, and trotted over to the medicine clearing. Monarchfall was watching Snakepaw lap up the herbs obediently, while Frostpaw was giving hers a look. Snakepaw looked up, and moved away, with her remaining herbs to the far corner of the den.

"Weaselpaw, your herbs are next to Frostpaw's." Monarchfall meowed pointing with his tail. Weaselpaw padded over and lapped up his herbs.

"Pay attention to what Starclan tells you." Treeclaw meowed walking out of his den. "And remember don't share your dreams with any cat."

"Yes, Treeclaw!" The three apprentices chorused in unison.

Treeclaw nodded approvingly, and looked at Monarchfall. "We need more catmint and juniper berries. Can you get some while I organize the herb store?"

"Sure." Monarchfall dipped his head politely. "I will leave with the apprentices." Frostpaw nudged Weaselpaw, and pointed with her nose out of the clearing. Weaselpaw nodded and followed her out. Snakepaw was already waiting for them at the entrance with Whitetail, Longpelt and Watermist. As Weaselpaw neared, Watermist and Snakepaw moved closer to the entrance.

"Is Moonpaw coming?" Frostpaw wondered out loud.

"No, he has to wait a couple of nights!" Weaselpaw mewed, satisfaction entering his voice. His brother has always been the first to do everything. The first born. The first apprenticed. The first out of camp. But now it was Weaselpaw's turn.

"That's great! Now you don't have to worry about him hurting you again!" Frostpaw chirped. Weaselpaw nodded in agreement, but the dark look his mother gave him made him have second thoughts. Longpelt led the way out of camp and into the forest. The air was still and misty, and it was hard going in the thick fog. Weaselpaw felt as if the trees are listening to his every move. Even the birds were quiet. Frostpaw shivered from ears to tail-tip, and pressed close to Weaselpaw. Weaselpaw didn't move away because he was spooked too. Longpelt stopped at the border with Thunderclan. The border was eerily silent as well. At least most of the mist had cleared as the sun rose, so it was warmer out. Throughout the whole walk so far, Watermist had stayed as far away as possible from Weaselpaw. Snakepaw had taken every opportunity to try and spook him from her mentor's side.

"This is the border with Thunderclan." Whitetail mewed.

"Are we going to trespass on their territory?" Snakepaw asked.

"No, we will stay two tail-lengths of the border." Watermist answered, her voice disgusted. A river like scent reached Weaselpaw's nose, and he twitched an ear at his mentor.

"What is it, Weaselpaw?" Longpelt asked, sniffing the air.

"I smell Riverclan." Weaselpaw answered, shooting a smug glance at his mother. Watermist let out a soft growl, before turning her back on him.

"Silverpaw and Carpfur are coming over." Whitetail meowed, identifying the scents. The bushes rustled, and Silverpaw padded forward followed by a gray tom with green eyes. Silverpaw's silver and white pelt shone like the moon and her blue eyes gleamed. Water droplets was on their pelts but neither cat seemed bothered.

"Who are you?" Frostpaw asked, tilting her head.

"I am Silverpaw, and this is my mentor Carpfur." Silverpaw answered.

"What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" Longpelt asked, his voice cold. His pelt was bristling and his ears were flat against his head.

"Heading to the Moonpool." Carpfur replied, matching the deputy's cold tone. To the warrior's credit, he remained calm and composed, though his tail was twitching.

"This hasn't happened before." Watermist muttered. "But the medicine cats do it all the time, so it must be ok."

"Can we get going before a Thunderclan patrol shows up?" Snakepaw growled, her silver eyes wide and shining like twin moons. Longpelt grunted but headed onto Thunderclan's side of the forest, keeping two tail-lengths as agreed at a gathering many moons before. Before long, a rank, earth-like scent reached Weaselpaw's nostrils, and he looked curiously at his mentor.

"I forgot you hadn't been to a gathering yet." Longpelt purred with amusement. "That scent is Windclan."

"Does that mean we're close to the Moonpool?" Frostpaw asked.

"Yes…err…um…what's your name?" Carpfur meowed, as he twitched an ear. He and Silverpaw had stayed some distance behind, but it still felt like they would attack at any moment. Now the Riverclan cats moved closer, their gazes wary, and ears pricked.

"Frostpaw!" Frostpaw exclaimed, and then flicked a tail at her sister. "And that's my littermate, Snakepaw!" Longpelt followed a rabbit trail with Watermist beside him. Whitetail padded with her apprentice, Frostpaw, while Snakepaw tried to get Carpfur to tell her about Riverclan. Silverpaw walked with Weaselpaw at the rear, her pelt brushing his. Weaselpaw moved away. Silverpaw nuzzled Weaselpaw gently, and her blue eyes begged for him to understand. Weaselpaw allowed Silverpaw to press against him, but his pelt still bristled with annoyance. The sun had disappeared at this point, and the moon was beginning to rise.

"Meet me at the Riverclan border the night after tomorrow." Silverpaw whispered, before pulling away. Weaselpaw shot her a glance, that said he understood before catching up with Longpelt. Longpelt stopped at the bank of a glistening pool. It reflected the moon and the stars in the sky.

"Lay down and lap the water." Longpelt instructed the apprentices.

"Pay attention to what Starclan tells you." Carpfur reminded them.

"And may all your dreams be good ones." Whitetail added. Weaselpaw obeyed, and instantly his eyelids felt heavy. As he closed them, he noticed that Watermist was standing close to her apprentice, who was lying down a few fox-lengths away. When he woke, the Moonpool was gone, but a starry forest stood in front of him.

"Welcome to Starclan, Weaselpaw." A golden spotted she-cat with blue eyes, padded out of the forest.

"Leopardstreak!" Weaselpaw purred happily. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, dear." Leopardstreak purred. "I brought someone to meet you." A golden she-cat with white paws and a white tipped tail padded out of the forest, her green-blue eyes alight with welcome.

"Who are you?" Weaselpaw asked the she-cat. She looked like an apprentice.

"I am Butterpaw." The she-cat answered.

"Monarchfall's and Swallowtail's sister!" Weaselpaw exclaimed.

"That's me." Butterpaw meowed. "Ready to explore?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, please!" Weaselpaw bounced up and down. "Will we see Frostpaw, Snakepaw, and Silverpaw too?"

"We'll see." Leopardstreak answered. Weaselpaw followed the star-pelted cats into the beautiful forest, his eyes widening in wonder at the sound of prey and streams. Weaselpaw caught the scents of many cats, but he couldn't distinguish between clans. The forest disappeared to show a big lake and an oak forest at the far side. Before Weaselpaw reached the shore, the forest and the cats began to disappear, and he found himself waking up beside the Moonpool. Dawn light spilled into the hollow, making the Moonpool look like a puddle or a pond.

Longpelt was watching Carpfur and Silverpaw pad away. Frostpaw and Snakepaw were milling around their mentors eager to be off. Weaselpaw scrambled to his paws, and followed his mentor on the path on the way back to the clan. They kept a fast pace through Windclan territory, and Thunderclan territory until they reached their own. With sore paws and sore muscles, Weaselpaw padded through the bramble entrance and to the apprentice's den.

"Look who's back!" Moonpaw jeered. "Feeling tired, Uglypaw?" Weaselpaw sighed, not wanting to deal with his brother as he padded to his nest. Frostpaw and Snakepaw followed dragging their paws, though Weaselpaw knew they will be up again to take a tour of the territory. Weaselpaw settled into his nest, and rested his head on his paws. Suddenly, he leapt out of his nest with a yowl as something bit him. Moonpaw started laughing, his pale leaf-green eyes glittering with amusement. Weaselpaw shook his pelt, and a fire ant fell to the ground. He squashed it and began to lick his flank. It was itching like crazy, and he finally had to use his teeth to make it feel better.

"Hey! That's mean!" Frostpaw growled at Moonpaw. Frostpaw was in a nest close to the back for shelter, while Snakepaw had chosen Flowerpaw's old nest, which was next to Moonpaw's.

"No, it wasn't Frostpaw." Moonpaw purred silkily. "He deserved it!"

"Yeah!" Snakepaw agreed.

"I don't care! It was rude to stick a fire ant in Weaselpaw's nest!" Frostpaw hissed, her fur bristling.

"Calm down, Frost." Moonpaw stretched out a paw towards her. "I see why you are standing up for him. You want to earn his trust and then do something really bad to him!"

"That's not true!" Frostpaw growled, her fur bristling.

"I don't care!" Weaselpaw dashed out of the apprentice den. His paws carried him to the elders den and he ducked inside. He stopped by Juniperberry's nest, and stood there, his limbs shaking.

"Hello, Weaselpaw!" Juniperberry purred from his nest. "Here to listen to a story, or tell us about the Moonpool?"

"No, Juniperberry." Weaselpaw meowed. "My denmates are being mean to me today."

"Well, come and rest with me." Buzzardwing offered. "I'm sure you are tired from the trip." She shifted to make room for him, and Weaselpaw padded over and gratefully laid down.

* * *

Weaselpaw awoke in his nest to Daisystar's call for a clan meeting. It had been two moons since he visited the Moonpool, and Longpelt had been training him vigorously to catch him up to Moonpaw. Frostpaw and Snakepaw were looking forward to their second gathering, which was tonight, so was Weaselpaw, though it will be his third. Moonpaw had already went seven times and Weaselpaw is glad that Moonpaw has to stay and guard the camp. Daiystar spoke once the clan was in the clearing. Once again only the elders and the medicine cats sat next to Weaselpaw. Frostpaw came over and sat down with them, her ears pricked. "We all know that Riverclan has been stealing prey from us this past moon, and if they don't admit to their crimes tonight, we'll attack!" Yowls of agreement rose from the clan.

Weaselpaw sighed, wondering if he'll attack Silverpaw if he is chosen to go. He had visited the silver she-cat almost every night now. Last night, they'd both agreed to ask to go to the gathering tonight, Daisystar had said yes. Now Weaselpaw is worried, he didn't want to attack Riverclan but he can't disobey his leader's order either. _Starclan help me make the right decision when the time comes to attack Riverclan!_ Weaselpaw prayed silently. Daisystar wasn't finished as she raised her tail for silence.

"Weaselpaw, Longpelt, Snakepaw, Frostpaw, Watermist, Whitetail, Monarchfall, Treeclaw and Juniperberry will come to the gathering tonight." Daisystar meowed once the clan fell silent. She then proceeded to leap off the Clanrock and pad into her den. Longpelt padded to center as the warriors gathered around eager for their assignments.

"Watermist, you lead a border patrol along the Riverclan border. Take Snakepaw, Sunrise, and Flowerclaw with you." Longpelt meowed. "Cloudeye, you can lead a hunting patrol. Take Badgerflame, Whitetail, and Frostpaw with you. Swallowtail, will lead a second border patrol to the Thunderclan border, with Fawnwing and Moonpaw. Daisystar will lead the sunhigh hunting patrol, while Badgerflame will lead another border patrol." Longpelt waved his tail in dismissal. Watermist gathered her apprentice, her mate, and Flowerclaw, then headed out of camp. Cloudeye gathered the cats for his patrol, and followed Watermist out. Swallowtail padded over to the entrance to wait for his patrol to assemble. Weaselpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a frog and two mice, then headed for the elders den. He'll have breakfast with them before he started clearing out the old bedding. Juniperberry was lounging in front of the elders den in a pool of sunlight.

"Hello, Weaselpaw!" Juniperberry called, his golden eyes friendly. "Is that frog for me?"

"Yep!" Weaselpaw dropped the frog at Juniperberry's paws. "I know you like frogs. Where's Buzzardwing?"

"She was too frail to get out of her nest this morning." Juniperberry meowed, tucking into the frog. Weaselpaw froze, it was new-leaf and the prey was running well. It was unlike Buzzardwing to not take advantage of the abundant sun. He carried both mice into the elder's den, and found the cream she-cat curled up asleep. He dropped the mouse beside her nest, and ate his mouse.

"Hello, Weaselpaw." Buzzardwing yawned, blinking open her hazel eyes. She sat up and sniffed the mouse that was beside her. "Thanks for mouse. Did you give Juniperberry something?"

"Yep! I gave him a frog." Weaselpaw meowed as he moved to Juniperberry's nest. He dug i,n and took out the stale and old scraps of moss and bracken as Buzzardwing ate her mouse.

"I'm going to tell you a story." Buzzardwing let out a soft gasp as she climb out of her nest. "About Lynxpaw." She gingerly lowered herself on the earth and wrapped her tail around her paws. Weaselpaw pricked his ears, but said nothing as he worked on Juniperberry's nest. The stale scent of Leopardstreak made Weaselpaw freeze, but he continued along, his heart aching with sadness. "Lynxpaw looked like a light brown version of Moonpaw." Buzzardwing was meowing. "He was a beautiful tom and many she-cats had a crush on him, though his sister, Daisystar, always found it strange."

"That sounds exactly like Moonpaw." Weaselpaw hissed, heading over to Buzzardwing's nest.

"Oh, I know, but your brother is not as handsome as you, Weaselpaw." Weaselpaw pricked his ears, interested now. "His ears were too small for his body, and his tail was too long. His paws were too big which made him a little clumsy but boy could he hunt! He used to bring back four pieces of fresh-kill daily."

"What about fighting?" Weaselpaw asked wondering what Lynxpaw was like.

"He was a good fighter, but exceptional when it came to battle planning." Buzzardwing's voice grew sad as she continued. "He met his match one day while fighting Thunderclan, and he died from his wounds. Daisystar and I were distraught, since his father had suffered the same death a few seasons ago." Weaselpaw stopped his work and padded over to Buzzardwing, purring gently.

"I'm sorry Buzzardwing." Weaselpaw murmured, before turning back to his work. He straightened up and padded out of the den calling over his shoulder. "I will be back with more moss!" He paused beside Juniperberry and nudged the old tom awake. "Can you keep Buzzardwing warm till I get her moss for her nest?"

"Sure, Weaselpaw." Juniperberry yawned after the apprentice. Weaselpaw trotted to the medicine clearing knowing that Monarchfall and Treeclaw will give him some moss. Monarchfall was standing over Treeclaw, pushing some herbs towards him. Treeclaw was coughing violently, his body shaking as each cough raked it. Weaselpaw let out a small mew to get Monarchfall's attention.

"Yes, Weaselpaw?" Monarchfall meowed, his gaze not leaving Treeclaw.

"Can I get some moss?" Weaselpaw asked.

"There are some by the pool over there." Monarchfall answered. "And be quick, Treeclaw has whitecough." Weaselpaw shivered from ears to tail-tip, whitecough can easily turn to greencough. He dashed over to the pool, and picked up as many as he needed before dashing out of the den. He trotted over to the elders den and dropped some moss into Juniperberry's nest, and some into Buzzardwing's nest. Juniperberry left Buzzardwing's side and padded into his nest and patted the moss down till it was comfortable. Weaselpaw washed himself before patting the moss down for Buzzardwing.

"Why did you groom yourself, Weaselpaw?" Juniperberry asked, settling down in his nest.

Weaselpaw helped Buzzardwing into her nest before replying. "Treeclaw has Whitecough." Buzzardwing let out a gasp of shock and burrowed deeper in the moss. Weaselpaw backed out of the den, and raced across the clearing to where Frostpaw was dropping a toad and two frogs.

"Hi!" Frostpaw greeted her fellow apprentice. "It's almost sunhigh! Maybe we'll leave early for battle training!"

"Maybe…" Weaselpaw murmured not feeling a rush of excitement. Frostpaw let out a warning growl, her light blue eyes blazing.

"I had trusted you day in and day out! I even stood up for you!" She growled. "Now I can see what Moonpaw says is true!"

"What Moonpaw says isn't true!" Weaselpaw hissed back. "I am just tired that's all!"

"Oh!" Frostpaw calmed down, and looked closely at Weaselpaw. "I suppose that's true. You've been dealing with grumpy elders half the day."

"Frostpaw! Weaselpaw!" Longpelt called, he was sitting by the entrance with Whitetail.

Frostpaw bounded away to their mentors, her light blue eyes still betraying her hurt feelings. Weaselpaw followed more slowly, his thoughts wandering to a certain silver and white she-cat. Longpelt nodded and headed into the forest at a brisk and steady pace. In no time they were at the training area. Whitetail padded to the middle, beckoning Frostpaw to join her with a flick of her white tail. "Weaselpaw, your reaction time is slow during a counterattack. Today we will work on that time."

"What do you want me to do?" Weaselpaw asked tilting his head to one side and dismissing all thoughts of Silverpaw from his mind.

"The forward roll." Longpelt meowed, readying himself. "Attack me." Weaselpaw narrowed his eyes and aim for the ear. Then he dashed forward, dropping down low into a roll. Weaselpaw rolled under Longpelt, just as his mentor dropped. He leaped to his paws. and tugged his mentor's tail, then dropped into a roll again. Then he pretended to slash Longpelt's flank. Longpelt let out a hiss of frustration, and leaped at Weaselpaw. Longpelt aimed low, so Weaselpaw leaped on top of his mentor, letting his weight fall. Longpelt dropped to his paws, and rolled. Weaselpaw let go, and leaped to his paws. Longpelt's paw was closing in on his ear. Weaselpaw ducked and nipped Longpelt's leg. Longpelt's leg tripped up Weaselpaw, and he felt teeth gently nipping his tail. Weaselpaw spun around, tucked in his tail, and ran a paw down Longpelt's side. Before Longpelt can react, he leaped on his mentor, pinning him to the ground.

"How was that?" Weaselpaw panted, his sides heaving.

"Your reflexes were certainly better." Longpelt praised Weaselpaw. Weaselpaw brightened up, accepting the rare praise. "Perhaps Frostpaw and Weaselpaw can battle against each other, Whitetail."

"Of course." Whitetail agreed. "Frostpaw has to work on her belly rake." Longpelt motioned for the apprentices to start a mock battle.

"You pounce first, Weaselpaw." Frostpaw meowed, her light blue eyes displaying nothing.

Weaselpaw leaped for Frostpaw's back in response. Frostpaw stepped out of the way, and pinned Weaselpaw to the ground. Weaselpaw raked Frostpaw's belly gently with his hind paws, and taking advantage of Frostpaw's surprise, he struggled free of her grasp. Weaselpaw quickly knocked Frostpaw to the ground, and pinned her. Frostpaw raked his belly, and went limp. Weaselpaw loosened his grip. As Frostpaw flew up, he dropped into a roll, and leaped up behind her, as she landed. He nipped her tail, and ducked out of the way, as Frostpaw's paw swung towards his ear. He leaped, aiming low, hoping to unbalance the apprentice, but Frostpaw, anticipating the move, dropped her weight on him. Weaselpaw lay there, as their mentors padded over. Weaselpaw felt his ear tips burn with embarrassment, as Frostpaw stood up and helped him up. He shook her off and looked at his mentor.

"That move needs work, Weaselpaw." Longpelt meowed, "but I'm pleased to say your aim was accurate."

"Frostpaw, you performed the belly rake perfectly." Whitetail praised her apprentice. Weaselpaw pricked his ears as paw steps raced for the clearing. Tasting the air, he smelled Moonpaw and Snakepaw approaching, with Watermist and Swallowtail. Weaselpaw couldn't suppress a moan at the sight of his mother and brother. Buzzardwing's words rang in his ears. _Lynxpaw was a light brown verison of Moonpaw. At first he had a tail too long for his body, small ears, and big paws. Lynxpaw was also clumsy, but his denmate's adored him despite his features._ Weaselpaw thought fast, and padded over to Longpelt. "Can I do a mock battle with Moonpaw?"

"Sure." Longpelt agreed, his green eyes knowing. Longpelt raised his voice and addressed Swallowtail. "Can Weaselpaw try his forward roll on Moonpaw?"

"Of course!" Swallowtail agreed readily. "Moonpaw is a natural fighter, so Weaselpaw will have a tough time." Weaselpaw bit back a retort, as he faced Moonpaw. He could feel Watermist's gaze on them and he focused harder on beating his brother.

"You start." Weaselpaw invited Moonpaw, knowing that he can take his brother by surprise. Moonpaw leaped, his pale green eyes betraying, that he was aiming for Weaselpaw's back. Weaselpaw dropped into the forward roll, then leaped to his paws and tripped Moonpaw as the silver-ginger tom turned too slow. Weaselpaw pinned Moonpaw to the ground, his whiskers twitching with triumph, as Moonpaw struggled feebly against him. "I win!" Weaselpaw announced smugly, he let his brother up and looked over at Swallowtail and Longpelt. Swallowtail's brown eyes were wide with shock as he stared open-mouthed at Moonpaw.

"Great battle, Weaselpaw." Frostpaw meowed, her light blue eyes gleaming.

"Moonpaw! I know you can do better than that!" Swallowtail scolded.

"I was going easy on him." Moonpaw meowed, shaking the dust from his fur. "I will do my best next time. I promise."

"Very well. Let's do the mock battle again." Swallowtail meowed, shooting a glance at Longpelt. Longpelt nodded in agreement though his green eyes betrayed his worry. Weaselpaw had already fought three times, he didn't need to fight again. Weaselpaw and Moonpaw faced each other again. Weaselpaw decided to attack first this time. He rushed forward, leaping for the back, but dropping low to swipe Moonpaw's paws out from under him. Moonpaw spun around to face him and reared. Weaselpaw tucked into a forward roll which narrowly missed the front paw smash. Moonpaw whipped around in midair and landed on Weaselpaw. Weaselpaw went limp, and felt the grip slacken. He sprang up and dived low. As expected, Moonpaw dodged, which allowed Weaselpaw to drop to the ground and roll right into Moonpaw. Moonpaw leaped up and landed square on his belly. He pummeled Weaselpaw's belly with hard paws. Weaselpaw winced, but bit back a yowl as Moonpaw unsheathed his claws. Weaselpaw gently raked his brother with sheathed claws, and wriggled out of his grip. He stood panting, his eyes glazed with pain, as Moonpaw raised his tail triumphantly.

"Weaselpaw!" Longpelt rushed over to him, followed by Frostpaw and Whitetail. Weaselpaw saw the shock in Whitetail's eyes and added her to his list of nice cats.

"Great job Moonpaw! Show them who's in charge!" Watermist and Snakepaw cheered as Swallowtail gave his apprentice a satisfied nod.

"Enough!" Longpelt hissed, turning on them. "Attacking a clan mate is against the warrior code!"

"Well he won, and proved to Weaselpaw that he is better than him!" Swallowtail argued.

"Fox-dung!" Whitetail joined in. "You know that isn't true Swallowtail! An apprentice is injured in the worst place possible, and you let Moonpaw get away it!" Whitetail stormed off, angrily flicking her tail. Frostpaw and Weaselpaw followed with Longpelt bringing up the rear. When Weaselpaw padded into the clearing, Daisystar took one look at him before calling for Monarchfall. Monarchfall bounded out with herbs in his jaws.

"Don't worry!" Monarchfall announced, after he looked at Weaselpaw's wound. "It's shallow, and not a belly wound since it's by the leg."

"Can he go to the gathering?"

"Yes, Daisystar." Monarchfall dipped his head respectfully, and placed some marigold on Weaselpaw's wound which had stopped bleeding.

"Aww!" Moonpaw meowed, from where he was standing by the entrance with his mentor, mother and friend. "I was hoping to replace Weaselpaw at the gathering tonight."

"For that remark, and breaking the warrior code, you won't attend gatherings for three moons, and..." Daisystar looked at Moonpaw for a long moment before adding. "Take care of all the elder's duties till I say you can stop." Moonpaw opened his mouth to protest, but Daisystar continued. "Of course your training and patrols will go as normal, but you alone are responsible for the care of the elders."

Moonpaw stormed off to his den, muttering under his breath. Snakepaw followed close behind. Frostpaw let out a disgusted snort. "I can't believe she still likes him after what happened today!"

"I thought you liked him too." Weaselpaw pointed out dryly.

"I never liked the arrogant fur ball!" Frostpaw snorted. "Just because Fawnwing wants me to be mates with him doesn't mean it's her decision!"

Weaselpaw let his mind drift back to Silverpaw as Frostpaw continued to ramble on. He wondered if she will be at the gathering tonight. Something nudged him, and he jerked out of his day dream. Frostpaw was looking at him expectantly. Weaselpaw realized that Frostpaw had asked him a question. "What did you say?"

Frostpaw let out a long sigh. "I asked if you wanted to go hunting."

"Sure!" Weaselpaw brightened at the prospect of sinking his claws into a toad as if it were Moonpaw. "When do we leave?"

"Once Longpelt and Whitetail say it's ok." Frostpaw shrugged. "If not, we can practice our battle moves in the clearing." Longpelt and Whitetail were talking together by the fresh-kill pile. Frostpaw and Weaselpaw bounced up to them.

"Can we go hunting?" Frostpaw asked before any of them could give her permission.

"Frostpaw, remember your manners." Whitetail warned gently before adding. "No, we need to give the prey a break for now, but you can practice your battle moves."

"Ok!" Frostpaw bounced away, meowing over her shoulder at Weaselpaw. "Come on slow slug!" Longpelt let out an amused purr as Weaselpaw bounded away after Frostpaw.

"What battle move should we practice first?" Weaselpaw wondered.

"The half turn belly rake." Frostpaw meowed calmly. "I'll start." Frostpaw dropped into a crouch and leaped for Weaselpaw. Weaselpaw sidestepped and dropped on his side, and slipped under Frostpaw's belly. He gently raked her belly, with sheathed paws before slipping out, and leaping on all fours to face Frostpaw. It was Frostpaw's turn but Frostpaw had already dropped to her side, and was scooting under Weaselpaw's belly. Weaselpaw felt a paw raking his belly before Frostpaw jumped up a heartbeat later.

"You call that a half-turn belly rake?" A voice sneered from behind Weaselpaw. Weaselpaw let out a hiss as he faced Moonpaw.

"You think you can do better?" Weaselpaw challenged Moonpaw.

"Yep." Moonpaw accepted the challenge, and Snakepaw darted up from where she was grooming herself. Moonpaw and Weaselpaw circled each other, their tails twitching. Moonpaw darted in, and Weaselpaw ducked, turned on his side, and raked Moonpaw's belly gently before leaping back to his paws. Moonpaw let out a hiss and ducked down low, turning too late on his side. Weaselpaw hopped out of the way, and gently pulled his brother's tail. Moonpaw ripped his tail free, and stared at Weaselpaw, his green eyes narrowed.

Moonpaw suddenly froze, his eyes wide. Weaselpaw spun around to see Watermist was leaping towards him, her claws out. Weaselpaw dropped into a forward roll. He leaped up a heartbeat later, and nipped his mother's hind leg. His gaze slid over to Longpelt. The deputy had stood up, and was running into Daisystar's den. Weaselpaw spun around and dodged Moonpaw's attack. Weaselpaw, then leaped over his brother. He nipped his leg before ducking a blow from Watermist. Weaselpaw suddenly heard noise rising from the cats as they gathered around, watching the battle. Weaselpaw struggled to keep his claws sheathed as Moonpaw bowled him over with barely sheathed claws. Weaselpaw kicked his brother off, and scooted under his mother to paw her belly before jumping out of the way. Weaselpaw backed up as Moonpaw and Watermist advanced, their eyes flashing with anger and satisfaction. Weaselpaw felt leaves brush his pelt as he pressed against the apprentice den. Then he saw Daisystar dashing over with wide eyes.

"Watermist! Moonpaw! Stop this at once!" Daisystar yowled, her pelt bristling with fury. The white leader stalked forward and thrust herself between Watermist, Moonpaw and Weaselpaw. "The warrior code tells us not to attack your clanmate. Moonpaw, I understand that you and Weaselpaw were practicing your battle moves. Either way it is no excuse for unsheathing your claws when Watermist joined in." The clan leader paused before adding. "You will have no battle training for a moon, until you learn the warrior code better, Moonpaw."

"You can't do that!" Watermist protested. "You already punished him enough!"

Daisystar turned her blazing silver gaze to Watermist. "As for you, you will not participate in any border patrols, or Gatherings for two moons." Watermist opened her mouth to protest, but Daisystar raised her tail for silence. "During that time you will sleep in the apprentice's den. Unfortunately Snakepaw's training can't be delayed, so you will train her under the guidance of…" Daisystar fell silent, and her gaze was thoughtful. Weaselpaw became anxious as Daisystar's silence continued. "Cloudeye, will you supervise Snakepaw's training?" Daisystar meowed at last.

"Yes, Daisystar." Cloudeye dipped his head, his amber eyes glinting with fury. Daisystar padded away to her den while the cats broke up into murmuring groups. Weaselpaw headed for his den to sleep. He couldn't wait for tonight!

* * *

Daisystar headed out of camp with Monarchfall, Whitetail and Longpelt following close behind. Snakepaw and Frostpaw looked at each other before bouncing off after them with Weaselpaw keeping pace. Juniperberry was trotting along just in front of the apprentices, as they emerged into the forest. Weaselpaw's excitement increased as they neared the gathering island. The tree bridge loomed up, and the scent of Thunderclan reached his nostrils. A big golden tabby with long fur and silver eyes was leading the group of cats across the tree bridge. Weaselpaw waited patiently as Perfectstar leaped down on the other end. Weaselpaw saw Shredtail crossing close behind Horsepaw. Breezepaw and Starlingpelt crossed next. Once the Thunderclan cats crossed, Daisystar led her clan across. Every cat was leaping eagerly on. Weaselpaw crossed before Snakepaw and Frostpaw. He padded quickly across and leaped down on the sand as he waited for the rest of the clan to cross.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Weaselpaw sat with the other apprentices, casting glances at Silverpaw. Silverpaw returned the glance, and looked at Dogpaw. The Windclan apprentice was describing how they chased a dog out of their territory. Weaselpaw was wondering how Foxtail, Dogpaw's mentor, was feeling about how boastful his apprentice was becoming. "It was nearly at the camp, when I swerved in front of it. Then I reared up and scratched its muzzle. That dog ran off howling for its twoleg soon after!" Frostpaw and Snakepaw looked at Dogpaw with wide eyes.

"Stop boasting, Dogpaw!" Weaselpaw meowed mischievously. "I doubt it ran away after you scratched its nose!"

"It did, Weaselpaw!" Dogpaw protested. "It did!"

"Well, let's see what Cowpaw has to say first!" Weaselpaw retorted.

"Dogpaw, Foxtail, and Tangleburr, drove it away from the camp. It actually didn't stop attacking till the twoleg called for it." The black and white she-cat murmured truthfully.

"You're no fun!" Dogpaw leaped at his denmate, and bowled her over.

"Where are the rest of the apprentices?" Frostpaw wondered.

"They're probably by their mentors." Weaselpaw scoffed. "They think they're warriors already!"

"Especially Graypaw and Tigerpaw." Silverpaw meowed. "I saw them sticking close to their mentors. Then awhile later trying to ease into a group of warriors."

"Weaselpaw, where is Moonpaw?" A familiar voice asked, making Weaselpaw spin around. It was Wavepaw.

"He wasn't chosen to come tonight." Weaselpaw meowed, forcing his pelt to lie flat. "And Daisystar won't let him come for the next three moons."

"That's tough." Wavepaw murmured. Weaselpaw didn't miss the sadness that flickered across the pale gray she-cat's face. "What did he do to ruffle Daisystar's fur?"

"He unsheathed his claws during battle training, and hurt Weaselpaw!" Frostpaw burst out, her tail twitching.

"Really?" Silverpaw asked, "where?"

"My hind leg, close to the belly." Weaselpaw answered, padding away. He heard Frostpaw call after him, and the soothing mew of Silverpaw. He didn't stop till he was three fox-lengths away from the clearing, close enough to hear the call for gathering, but far enough to be alone. A familiar scent wreathed around Weaselpaw as a soft pelt brushed his. "Silverpaw, you don't have to comfort me." Weaselpaw murmured.

"I thought you might like the company." Silverpaw answered. Though her voice was soft, Weaselpaw could tell that something was worrying her.

"What's wrong?" Weaselpaw asked, leaning over to lick her cheek.

"My final assessment is coming up soon." Silverpaw answered, her voice laced with sadness. "Carpfur didn't say when, but I know it's coming up." She paused before continuing. "If I make it to warrior before you, what will happen to us?"

"Don't worry, Moonpaw and I are going to have our final assessment soon too." Weaselpaw reassured Silverpaw. "We already passed the other assessments." Weaselpaw gazed at the black star filled sky. "We both have three moons before becoming warriors anyway. Our final assessment won't come till we're close to earning warrior status."

"You're right." Silverpaw sighed, and pressed against Weaselpaw. Weaselpaw moved away, shooting a glance at Silverpaw. Silverpaw nodded in understanding as the bracken rustled, and Frostpaw burst through.

"Did you manage to persuade Weaselpaw to come back?" Frostpaw asked. Silverpaw nodded no, before padding away. Frostpaw settled down beside Weaselpaw and looked at him. "You do know that Moonpaw has no influence over the other clans', right?"

"Right." Weaselpaw meowed, turning to look at Frostpaw. "Let's head back and see what the other clans have to say." Frostpaw and Weaselpaw pushed through the bracken, just in time to hear Beestar's yowl.

Perfectstar spoke first from where he stood on the branch. "Thunderclan is doing fine, and prey is running well."

"Windclan is doing well." Beestar meowed, his amber eyes flashing. "We have a new apprentice, Leopardpaw." The black and golden leader fell silent, as the clans cheered Leopardpaw's name.

Stemstar was next, his green gaze flashed, as he reported Riverclan's news. When Stemstar was done, Daisystar stepped forward. "The prey in Shadowclan is running well, and the clan is doing fine." Her silver eyes blazed as she continued. "Unfortunately, Riverclan has been hunting in our territory!"

Stemstar let out a hiss, his yellow fur bristling with anger. "Riverclan has done no such thing! Prove it that Riverclan had stolen a sniff of prey!"

"Our patrols have scented your warriors in our territory. We also caught two of them carrying prey back over the border." Daisystar meowed calmly, though her voice was taut with anger.

"The cats you have been smelling, are from the horseplace, Daisystar." Stemstar meowed, before leaping off the branch.

"The gathering is over." Perfectstar yowled, following Stemstar. Daisystar leaped off next, and gathered her clan around her. Weaselpaw could see that Daisystar was struggling to keep calm as she led her clan off the island. Frostpaw and Snakepaw padded beside Weaselpaw, as they headed back to their own territory.

"Are we going to attack Riverclan now?" Frostpaw asked. "They clearly denied their prey-stealing quickly."

"Stemstar shouldn't have blamed it on the horseplace cats." Snakepaw muttered. "Every cat knows that the horseplace cats don't hunt. They are basically kittypets!"

"I just hope Daisystar gives them one more chance, before attacking Riverclan." Weaselpaw meowed. "Treeclaw is sick, and Monarchfall is stuck doing all the medicine cat duties. If both medicine cats fall ill, the wounds from battle won't be treated, and be more prone to infection."

"You sound like a medicine cat yourself, Weaselpaw!" Frostpaw purred, her voice light and teasing. Snakepaw just let out a growl, as she trotted up to Cloudeye. Weaselpaw listened to Frostpaw's chatter in silence as they reached camp. Daisystar leaped onto the Clanrock, and let out an angered yowl. The clan immediately emerged from their dens, and gathered underneath the Clanrock.

"Riverclan has denied the prey-stealing!" Daisystar announced, her blazing silver gaze raking the clearing. "They blamed it on the horseplace cats!"

" _What_!" The shocked yowl came from Buzzardwing. "They blamed it on _kittypets_? That would never have happened in my day."

Sunrise's growl rose above the murmurs of the clan, as they turned to each other, seeking comfort. "Are we going to attack?"

Daisystar met his blazing eyes with a steady gaze. "Yes, as soon as possible." Daisystar addressed Monarchfall next. Treeclaw didn't emerge for the clan meeting. "Monarchfall, are you ready to treat the injured?"

"Yes, Daisystar." Monarchfall's voice was calm, but his blue eyes betrayed his worry.

"Then we will attack at dawn in two days!" Daisystar meowed, her pelt bristling. "Until then, we will prepare for battle. Longpelt, can you supervise the battle practice of our warriors and apprentices?"

Longpelt nodded. "I will do that Daisystar." He hesitated before asking. "Does that include Watermist and Moonpaw?"

Daisystar stood thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Watermist won't go on any border patrols, but she can participate in the training sessions and hunting. As for Moonpaw, I will lift the no battle training part of his punishment, as long as Swallowtail makes sure he doesn't harm any of his clanmates." Moonpaw let out a delighted yowl, as the clan disappeared to their dens. Weaselpaw settled down in his nest, his eyes narrowed as Watermist settled herself next to Moonpaw.

"Good night, Moonpaw." Watermist murmured, licking her son on the ear. Her voice hardened as she glared at Weaselpaw. "Good night, Uglypaw." Weaselpaw opened his green eye to glare at her, but Watermist just snorted, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Weaselpaw!" Weaselpaw opened his eyes, and yawned at sound of his mentor's voice. His green and amber gaze sought out Watermist, who was sleeping soundly beside Moonpaw. Weaselpaw stifled a growl as he joined Longpelt in the clearing.

"What am I doing today?" Weaselpaw asked, giving himself a quick grooming.

"You are to join me and Sunrise on the dawn patrol, before joining in a battle session with Frostpaw, Snakepaw, Whitetail, Cloudeye, and Watermist." Longpelt meowed. "At that time, Daisystar will be leading a hunting patrol with Flowerclaw, and Fawnwing."

Weaselpaw let out a sigh, wondering if his mentor will ever stop working so hard. "Ok." Longpelt headed over to where Sunrise was waiting. Weaselpaw stifled a mrrow of amusement to see that his father's pelt matched most of the colors on the sunrise. "I see why your mother called you Sunrise now!" Weaselpaw meowed, to his father, amusement creeping into his voice. Sunrise let out a hiss, and Weaselpaw thought he detected a purr of amusement. Longpelt raced into the forest, heading straight for the Thunderclan border. Weaselpaw followed close behind, swerving brambles, and leaping trees as his long legs gained ground. Pretty quickly, Weaselpaw overtook his mentor, and leaped a stream before swerving bracken. He skidded to a halt a tail-length away from the border, and stood there panting, as Sunrise and Longpelt caught up.

"You're fast." Longpelt panted, his thick fur covered in leaves and bracken. Sunrise just stood there, panting, not saying a word as his sides heaved. Weaselpaw padded up to the border, and placed a scent marker. Longpelt and Sunrise started marking the border. Soon they were headed back to camp. Weaselpaw stopped by a bush and crouched, his muscles tensed.

"Anyone want to race?" He asked, watching the expressions of Longpelt and Sunrise.

"It's almost a straight path back to camp." Longpelt meowed slowly, his green gaze thoughtful.

"I'm willing to race Uglypaw if you're not." Sunrise taunted the deputy.

Longpelt's eyes flashed with anger, and he let out a deep breath as if trying to control it. When he spoke, his voice was calm, though his eyes blazed green fire. "I'll race, but Sunrise, you're not to call Weaselpaw, Uglypaw anymore. Understand?" Sunrise nodded, and dropped to a crouch next to Weaselpaw. Longpelt dropped to a crouch too, and raised his tail, ready to drop it when every cat was ready.

Sunrise leaned in towards Weaselpaw, and whispered in his ear, "I hope you're ready to lose, because I'll beat you." Weaselpaw tried not to snarl as Longpelt dropped his tail. They raced off. Weaselpaw quickly took the lead, pride filling him from ears to tail tip as Sunrise tried to keep pace with him. Longpelt was catching up, his tail waving, trying to keep his balance. Weaselpaw didn't feel tired as the camp rose up ahead of them. Weaselpaw ran faster, and burst into the camp at the head of the dawn patrol. Fawnwing, who was guarding the camp leaped up in surprise, her jaws parting to let out a yowl of alarm. Weaselpaw skidded to a halt just in front of her. When Fawnwing saw who it was, she let out a growl of irritation. Longpelt and Sunrise pelted in the camp a heartbeat later, their sides heaving as they fought for breath.

"Great race, Weaselpaw." Longpelt panted, his sides heaving. His words filled Weaselpaw with pride. Weaselpaw looked at his father, waiting for a retort of resentment or a flash of anger.

"Your long legs makes it easy for you to run." Sunrise meowed, when he caught his breath. "That's why it was so easy for you to win." Weaselpaw stared at his father in surprise. Sunrise had never complimented him before! Sunrise flicked Weaselpaw's ear, with a friendly flick of his tail, before heading off to the fresh-kill pile. Longpelt stared at Weaselpaw, in surprise and pride.

"Hey, Weaselpaw!" Frostpaw's voice made Weaselpaw turn his head, the black and white apprentice had emerged from the den with Snakepaw, and Moonpaw. They were all staring at him as if he had grown a third ear. "That looked like a great race!" Moonpaw let out a snort of jealously, and pointedly turned his back to Weaselpaw. He sighed inwardly, at least one cat won't let him forget anything. Whitetail and Cloudeye were by the fresh-kill pile, eating. Watermist was nowhere to be seen. Weaselpaw wondered if the warrior was still asleep in the apprentices den. Weaselpaw trotted up to his denmates, calling out a greeting.

"The race was nothing." Weaselpaw meowed. "I won easily, thanks to my long legs."

"You were once the clumsiest kit in the nursery, and now you are so lithe and graceful." Frostpaw purred, her light blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Weaselpaw, Snakepaw, and Frostpaw!" Longpelt called, waiting by the entrance with Whitetail, Cloudeye, and Watermist at his side.

"Time for battle practice!" Snakepaw squealed, dashing off to join her mentor at the entrance. Frostpaw followed close behind, and Weaselpaw went to follow them when a paw clamped down on his tail. Weaselpaw looked back to see his brother glaring at him.

"Don't take Snakepaw and Frostpaw away from me! Understand?" Moonpaw growled.

"What do I want with those two?" Weaselpaw retorted, freeing his tail and heading off to follow the others to the training area.

"Weaselpaw, you spar with Frostpaw. Snakepaw, you spar with Cloudeye. Watermist, you spar with Whitetail. I'll watch and give out tips." Longpelt meowed, when they reached the clearing. No cat objected, and soon they were all fighting. Frostpaw leaped for Weaselpaw, and he ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding the blow. Quickly, he flashed out a paw, and tripped Frostpaw. He leapt onto her back, bringing her down with his weight. Frostpaw went limp, and Weaselpaw released his grip. He ended up getting thrown off, as Frostpaw reared up suddenly. Weaselpaw landed with a thud on his side, and he quickly scrambled to his paws, just as Frostpaw reached him. He landed a blow on her ear, and was preparing for another blow, when Frostpaw swiped his cheek. He let out a half-hearted growl, and leaped for her shoulder. Frostpaw dodged, and raced to the side, pulling his tail, before tripping him up. As Weaselpaw scrambled to his paws, Frostpaw knocked him down again, and planted a paw on his body. He struggled vainly, trying to free himself, but Frostpaw kept a tight grip. He went limp, waiting for Frostpaw to loosen her grip, but she kept a firm grip. Weaselpaw pushed his paws into her belly, throwing her off, and scrambling to his paws.

"Stop!" Longpelt meowed, padding over. "Weaselpaw and Frostpaw, you two are clearly good fighters. You won't need any more training for today. For now you can hunt for the elders. Also, tell Moonpaw to come here for some battle practice."

"Yes, Longpelt." Weaselpaw meowed, dipping his head respectfully to the deputy, before heading off into the forest. Frostpaw followed close behind, and quickly took her own path to hunt. Weaselpaw quickly caught a mouse, and a vole, and sniffed the air. A rank, fishy scent flooded his nostrils. Weaselpaw tensed. He followed the scent, and plunged into a bush, and peered out. To his surprise, Silverpaw was sitting there, watching the forest warily.

"I know you're there, Weaselpaw!" She called, her voice wary. Weaselpaw emerged from the bracken, and padded over to her. Silverpaw greeted him with a friendly flick of her tail, and sniffed the air warily. "Weaselpaw, we need to talk." She began hesitantly, but Weaselpaw cut her off.

"You shouldn't be here!" He hissed quietly in her ear. "It's too dangerous! I'll see you tonight at Moonhigh, if you still want to talk." Silverpaw gave him an injured look and opened her jaws to protest. "Tensions are high right now, and I don't want you getting hurt!" Weaselpaw added quickly. "Go! _Now_!" Silverpaw raced for the border. Weaselpaw unsheathed his claws to pretend he chased her off, as Frostpaw emerged from a bramble bush with two mice, and a frog, in her jaws.

"Was she hunting in our territory?" Frostpaw asked, around her prey. Weaselpaw nodded, and headed off to collect his prey. Both cats headed back to camp.

* * *

That night, Weaselpaw snuck out of camp through the dirtplace tunnel, and headed for the Riverclan border at a brisk pace. When he rounded a bush, he saw Silverpaw waiting for him. Her fur gleamed in the moonlight, and for a heartbeat Weaselpaw thought she looked like a Starclan warrior. "Silverpaw!" He purred, padding up to her. Silverpaw's purr rumbled in her throat, as she licked Weaselpaw's ear.

"Weaselpaw, I want to tell you that I don't a war between our clans." Silverpaw meowed. "It'll be hard to fight each other, if keep seeing each other like this."

"Don't worry, we can avoid each other if comes to a battle." Weaselpaw meowed, hoping he sounded convincing. He knew that battle was coming, and he must be prepared to fight. He pulled away from her, and looked into her blue eyes. "Whatever happens we must be prepared to fight for our clans." Silverpaw let out a gasp, and pressed herself against Weaselpaw, who gave her a reassuring lick on the head. "I promise I'll never hurt you." He whispered quietly, as Silverpaw twined her tail with his. They sat there till the moon started to sink, then they slipped off to return to their clans.

Shadowclan

Leader: Daisystar: sleek-furred, lithe she-cat with a white pelt and silver eyes

Deputy: Longpelt: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white – Apprentice: Weaselpaw

Medicine cats: Treeclaw: light brown tom with silver eyes

Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Cloudeye: A black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye.

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes – Apprentice: Frostpaw

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes – Apprentice: Moonpaw

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes. – Apprentice: Snakepaw

Flowerclaw: A golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Moonpaw: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

Weaselpaw: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber.

Snakepaw: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes.

Frostpaw: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes.

Queens: none

Kits: none

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Buzzardwing: frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes


	7. Chapter 6

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Clanrock for a clan meeting!" Daisystar's yowl woke Weaselpaw from his slumber. It had been two days since the gathering. Weaselpaw padded out into the cool night air, knowing what Daisystar is going to announce. This time no space cleared itself around Weaselpaw though some cats kept their distance. Once the clan had gathered, she began. "It's time to attack Riverclan!" The clan let out eager yowls, and Daisystar raised her tail for silence. "Sunrise, Cloudeye, Badgerflame, Swallowtail, Moonpaw, Snakepaw, Frostpaw, Weaselpaw, and Flowerclaw and Fawnwing." Daisystar nodded at her deputy, putting him in charge before leaping down the Clanrock, and racing out of camp. The cats she called got to their paws and raced after her. Weaselpaw kept to Cloudeye's side, wishing that Longpelt was here to fight with him. The pine trees flashed by as the patrol flew threw the trees. The ground vibrated with the thrumming of paws, scaring the prey into their burrows. Pretty quickly they crossed the Riverclan border. The ground began to turn muddy and reeds began to appear as they approached the Riverclan camp. They stopped out of view of the entrance and the camp. Weaselpaw flicked his tail impatiently as Daisystar addressed her warriors.

"Badgerflame, you will head the second patrol." Daisystar meowed. "Take Snakepaw, Frostpaw, Cloudeye, and Sunrise with you." Badgerflame nodded, and waited calmly with his patrol as Daisystar turned to her patrol. Weaselpaw unsheathed his claws as Daisystar flicked her tail and ran down the bank. Leaping the stream, the patrol streamed into the Riverclan camp just as a yowl of warning rose from the guard. Riverclan warriors streamed from a bush in response. Daisystar leapt at Stemstar, who meet her attack with ferocity. Fawnwing bit Mosspelt's hind leg and Mosspelt retaliated. Moonpaw was battling Silverpaw. Flowerclaw was landing blow after blow at Watersnake. Watermoon was battling Swallowtail. Weaselpaw stopped, scanning the clearing for someone to attack. The other Riverclan warriors were helping their clanmates. Weaselpaw staggered as pain seared through his flank. He whipped around to see Blazepaw raising another paw. Weaselpaw ducked, and landed a blow on Blazepaw's shoulder. Blazepaw bit his ear, and raked a claw over Weaselpaw's nose. Weaselpaw screeched and leapt on top of Blazepaw's shoulders. He clung to the tom, pinning him down, and scratching his sides. Blazepaw dug his claws into Weaselpaw's belly, throwing him off. Before Weaselpaw got to his paws, Blazepaw was on top of him, tearing out pawfuls of brown fur.

A yowl rang out above the battling cats. Weaselpaw looked up to see Badgerflame's patrol racing into the camp, eager to fight. Returning his attention to Blazepaw, Weaselpaw went limp. To his relief, Blazepaw relaxed his grip. Weaselpaw leapt up onto his paws. He reared on his hind legs to land a blow on Blazepaw's head. Dropping to all fours, he dodged to the side as Blazepaw tucked into a roll. Weaselpaw sunk his teeth into Blazepaw's tail, and pulled, hard. Blazepaw yowled, and raked Weaselpaw's face, barely missing the eyes. Weaselpaw yowled, letting go of the tail. As he was shaking his head to clear the blood from his eyes, Blazepaw tripped him and he landed hard on the ground. Before Weaselpaw could scramble to his paws, Blazepaw had him pinned, and was leaning in to bite his throat. "No!" Weaselpaw couldn't tell where or who the yowl came from, but a white pelt flashed across the edge of his vision. Blazepaw's weight vanished and he scrambled to see Frostpaw battling Blazepaw. Weaselpaw blinked his thanks at the fellow apprentice, before landing a blow on Blazepaw's check. Frostpaw and Weaselpaw matched each other blow for blow as Blazepaw backed up against the camp wall.

"Retreat, Shadowclan! Retreat!" Daisystar's yowl sounded above the battling cats. Instantly the fighting stopped, and Shadowclan raced out of the camp. As they ran back to their own territory a yowl of defiance rose from behind them. Flattening his ears, Weaselpaw looked over his shoulder. Badgerflame was taking up the rear and Silverpaw was staring after them in shock, betrayal, and dismay. Weaselpaw tore himself away from her gaze, and followed his clanmates as they ran out of sight of the Riverclan camp. The sun had risen, and the air was filled with birdsong when they arrived at camp. The cats who had stayed, emerged from their dens to greet the returning patrol. Weaselpaw sat down gratefuly, and licked the wounds that he got from Blazepaw.

"Did you see me swipe Silverpaw's muzzle?" Moonpaw declared proudly. "She was so surprised!"

"Frostpaw and I, nearly defeated Blazepaw." Weaselpaw countered, his pelt bristling. "He was up against the camp wall when Daisystar ordered the retreat."

"You needed another cat to help you defeat Blazepaw?" Moonpaw sneered, his lips curling up into a snarl. "Wow! What a weak cat you are, Uglypaw!"

A fiery glow filled Weaselpaw from ears to tail tip as he hissed. "I'll show you weak!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Moonpaw scoffed, dropping into an attack crouch. Moonpaw's claws were unsheathed. Weaselpaw crouched, ready to pounce when Frostpaw rested a tail on his shoulders.

"You can't attack a clanmate!" She warned, "Besides Daisystar is watching." Weaselpaw forced his fur to lay flat as he stood up with a glare at Moonpaw. His brother was sitting his claws now sheathed and a sneer across is face.

Weaselpaw opened his jaws to speak, when a yowl from Fawnwing made him look at the entrance. The dawn patrol was bringing in a ginger and white tom. From the looks of it, the tom was old enough to be an apprentice. Daisystar walked up to Longtail, who lead the patrol. The two cats put their heads close together. Weaselpaw heard a hiss from Moonpaw but the newcomer seemed calm. Too calm for a cat not part of a clan. Weaselpaw narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. This cat intrigued him. Movement interrupted his thoughts as Daisystar leapt onto the Clanrock. There was no need to call for a clan meeting. "Cats of Shadowclan, we've showed Riverclan that we're not to be messed with!" Yowls of victory rose from the clan. Weaselpaw flattened his ears at the deafening noise. Daisystar had to signal for silence before continuing and Weaselpaw pricked his ears with interest. "The dawn patrol has brought back a cat, who wants join as an apprentice."

"We should chase him out!" Moonpaw yowled. "Shadowclan doesn't accept loners!" Swallowtail and Badgerflame let out mews of agreement.

Daisystar ignored silver-ginger apprentice, much to Weaselpaw's satisfaction. "This apprentice will be known as Flamepaw." Daisystar scanned the clearing. "Flowerclaw, you don't have an apprentice. Flamepaw will be your first. I trust that you will pass down all you've learned from me down to Flamepaw."

Flowerclaw padded up to newly named Flamepaw, and touched noses. The clan cheered though somewhat reluctantly. Weaselpaw watched as Flamepaw and Flowerclaw left the clan's yowls died away as the new apprentice disappeared. "Wow! A new apprentice!" Frostpaw meowed, her blue eyes shining. "I hope he joins us for training!"

"Well, I hope that we get the day off from training." Snakepaw let out a yawn. Her wounds had not yet been treated. Monarchfall, who was applying herbs to the injured during the meeting, was slowly making his way towards them. There was no sign of Treeclaw though Weaselpaw wasn't surprised. The medicine cat was still fighting greencough and no cat was allowed in the den except for Monarchfall.

"We will find out soon!" Moonpaw meowed, as Longpelt padded over.

"Seems like two of our apprentices have reached a very important stage in their training." Longpelt stopped in front of them, his gaze resting briefly on Moonpaw and then on Weaselpaw.

"Who?" Frostpaw asked, tilting her head.

"Moonpaw and I, frog-brain!" Weaselpaw nudged Frostpaw, his voice teasing. Frostpaw let out a snarl, and leapt at Weaselpaw. They scuffled together on the ground with sheathed claws. Longpelt intervened and stood in between them, his green eyes shining with amusement.

"If you two are done _playing_ , can I get on with telling Moonpaw and Weaselpaw the information they need to know?" Longpelt meowed sternly though Weaselpaw noticed that his whiskers were twitching. Weaselpaw and Frostpaw sat up, and shook the dust from their fur. "Weaselpaw and Moonpaw will be taking the first of many assessments soon."

"What's the first assessment?" Moonpaw wondered aloud.

"Hunting" Swallowtail answered, padding up. "And until then, you and Weaselpaw will have to get all the hunting practice possible."

"That's a lot of work." Weaselpaw gulped, nervously. "What'll happen to battle practice?"

Longpelt rested his tail reassuringly on his shoulders. "Relax, you won't be hunting _all_ the time. You and Moonpaw will still do border patrols, and battle practice. And don't forget the elders and cleaning out the nests! Though most of the time will be spent on tracking, scenting, and hunting skills."

"You two will be fine." Swallowtail meowed, licking the top of Moonpaw's head. To Weaselpaw's surprise, Moonpaw was looking as nervous as he felt. "If you two focus on your training, and what we tell you, then you will pass with flying colors." Longpelt and Swallowtail padded away, leaving the apprentices alone.

"An assessment!" Snakepaw looked at Moonpaw admiringly. "So soon?"

"If we pass the hunting assessment then we only have to pass the battle assessment! If we pass the battle assessment, then we become warriors!" Weaselpaw squealed, bouncing around with his tail straight up in the air.

"Like you will ever make it to warrior!" Watermist spat, as she padded past. Clearly she heard the exchange between mentors and apprentices. " _I'll_ make sure of that!"

"Dai…" Weaselpaw slapped his tail over Frostpaw's mouth, as his mother padded away. Fury churned his belly but he forced it down.

"Don't say anything!" Weaselpaw hissed at Frostpaw, while shooting a warning glance a Snakepaw and Moonpaw. Determination rose to take the place of his fury. "I'll earn Watermist's respect, by showing her that I can be the best warrior I can be! If she wants to lay challenges down for me, I will be ready to meet them!"

"That _is_ what being a warrior is all about." Moonpaw agreed, but his eyes darkened and he quickly added a retort. "But that's the last thing I'll _ever_ agree with you on!" Moonpaw stalked away. Weaselpaw watched as his brother disappeared into the apprentice's den before heading over to the elder's den. He'll get his wounds treated later, right now he wants see if the elders have anything for him to do.

Shadowclan

Leader: Daisystar: sleek-furred, lithe she-cat with a white pelt and silver eyes

Deputy: Longpelt: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white – Apprentice: Weaselpaw

Medicine cats: Treeclaw: light brown tom with silver eyes

Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Cloudeye: A black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye.

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes – Apprentice: Frostpaw

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes – Apprentice: Moonpaw

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes. – Apprentice: Snakepaw

Flowerclaw: A golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes –Apprentice: Flamepaw

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Moonpaw: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

Weaselpaw: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber.

Snakepaw: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes.

Flamepaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all those that reviewed!**

Weaselpaw woke to sunlight streaming into the den. Two moons had passed since the battle with Riverclan, and he and Moonpaw had passed their assessments. Now Weaselpaw was waiting patiently for his warrior name. For some odd reason, Weaselpaw felt soft fur pressing against him, instead of moss. He looked around with his amber and green eyes, to see the newest apprentice sleeping beside him. Surprise pricked in his paws as he sat up to wash. Weaselpaw's movement woke Flamepaw, and the tom raised his head, blinking his amber eyes. "Weaselpaw, why are you up so early?" Flamepaw, Frostpaw, and Snakepaw were rapidly approaching their assessments. Fawnwing had moved to the nursery, expecting Longpelt's kits, and the clan was excited.

"Dawn patrol." Weaselpaw saw this as an opportunity, to ask Flamepaw why he chose to sleep beside him, instead of Moonpaw. He ran a licked paw over his ear, feeling the nick in the side from the battle. "Flamepaw, why did you sleep next to me instead of…" Weaselpaw jerked his chin towards Moonpaw, who was sleeping soundly beside Snakepaw, and Frostpaw. His scar clearly visible in the half-light. Moonpaw's left ear now had a v-shaped nick in it, which he received from the battle. Moonpaw also had a scar on his muzzle and on his cheek.

"Well, you seemed lonely the past couple of nights." Flamepaw licked the moss off his fur. "So I moved my nest here while you were asleep, so you wouldn't be lonely."

Gratitude welled up inside Weaselpaw, and he let out a purr. He pressed his muzzle gratefully against Flamepaw's. "Thank you, Flamepaw. Why _do_ you prefer me, instead of Mr. Perfection over there?"

"I don't judge a cat by their looks." Flamepaw whispered, his eyes flashing with something Weaselpaw couldn't read. "I judge a cat by their character, and Moonpaw is a foxheart after all."

Weaselpaw let out a soft purr, and padded out of the apprentice den. Longpelt, Cloudeye, and Flowerclaw were waiting for him at the camp entrance. Weaselpaw padded over, and dipped his head respectfully to his mentor. Longpelt dipped his head in return, and padded out. Weaselaw fell in beside Flowerclaw, curiosity pricking at his paws. "Is Flamepaw joining us today?"

"No, he's helping Moonpaw out with the elders today." Flowerclaw answered bluntly, before bounding ahead, leaving Weaselpaw at the rear of the patrol.

"What border are we patrolling today?" Weaselpaw called out to his mentor.

Longpelt glanced back at Weaselpaw. "Riverclan border," came the laconic reply. Weaselpaw slowed his pace at the mention of the clan that his clan had attacked so recently. He wasn't sure how Riverclan will react this time. The patrol arrived at the Riverclan border quickly. Longpelt led them along, remarking the scent markers. Weaselpaw halted suddenly, as a breeze carried a strong scent of Riverclan.

"Longpelt!" He hissed, quickly bounding to his mentor's side. "We might be walking into an ambush!"

"Why do you say that?" Longpelt looked at Weaselpaw quizzically. "There might be a patrol up ahead, marking the border."

"I say we listen to Weaselpaw." Cloudeye put in nervously. "The scent is stronger than a border patrol, and Riverclan might be spoiling for a fight."

Longpelt let out a long, soft sigh, before gazing intently at Weaselpaw. "We'll finish marking the border, then head straight for camp, but you'll lead the patrol."

"Why will you let an _apprentice_ lead a patrol?" Flowerclaw scoffed. "In fact how do you even _know_ you can trust him?"

Fire churned in Weaselpaw's belly, as he rounded on Flowerclaw, hissing. "How _dare_ you say that? Don't you remember Lynxpaw? Daisystar's brother?"

"I've heard stories of him, but I've never met him!" Flowerclaw retorted, her tail twitching angrily. "Besides who cares?" Weaselpaw bit back a retort, and took the head of the patrol, carefully leading them away from the potential ambush. A sliver pelt jumped in front of the patrol, with her back arched.

"Silverpaw?" Weaselpaw stared at the apprentice in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing the right thing." Silverpaw growled, her gaze flicking over the patrol. "Riverclan is breaking up, and that scent you smelled? Those were two of our warriors fighting over prey."

"We should help them make peace!" Longpelt meowed, suddenly heading off in the direction of the Riverclan scent. Cloudeye and Flowerclaw pelted after him. Weaselpaw followed reluctantly, sensing that it was a trap. Silverpaw bounded along at his side, her claws unsheathed, and her blue eyes shone with the light of battle. When they reached the clearing, they found no warriors fighting, and Silverpaw let out a battle cry. Weaselpaw's eyes widened, as Riverclan warriors streamed from the bushes to join in the fight, as Silverpaw leapt at Weaselpaw. Weaselpaw fell to the ground, trying to throw Silverpaw off, but the she-cat held him tightly. Weaselpaw dug his claws into her belly, throwing her off into the bushes. He quickly scrambled to paws, and saw Longpelt leap to his side. "Fetch reinforcements! Now!" The deputy ordered, before leaping back into the fray.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulders, Weaselpaw whipped around and charged through the forest, straight towards the camp. Weaselpaw let out the loudest yowl in his life, as he charged into the camp. "Riverclan set an ambush at the border! We need reinforcements!"

Daisystar appeared immediately, and started ordering cats around. "Flamepaw, Frostpaw, and Snakepaw, you will come with me, Watermist, Badgerflame, and Sunrise." Daisystar nodded to Weaselpaw, trusting him to lead them to the battle. Weaselpaw charged out of camp towards the battle, praying that they will make it before the battle is lost.

Once at the battle, Silverpaw leapt at Weaselpaw. She was hissing in rage, and fury. Weaselpaw ducked, but Silverpaw had clearly anticipated his move, and landed neatly on top of him. Pinned, Weaselpaw raked his claws over Silverpaw's shoulder. Flamepaw yowled in terror close by as two Riverclan apprentices cornered him. With a surge of energy, Weaselpaw threw off Silverpaw, and leapt at her. He pinned her to the ground and snarled. "Why are you attacking us?"

"Stemstar wanted revenage for what you did to us!" Silverpaw spat, but she stopped struggling, and gazed at Weaselpaw with hopeful eyes.

Weaselpaw sheathed his claws, but kept her pinned as he hissed in her ear. "Meet me here tonight at Moonhigh." The look in Silverpaw's eyes as she gazed at him made Weaselpaw sure that she will come. Silverpaw struggled free, and Weaselpaw raked her shoulder, and bit her ear, before letting her charge into the bushes. He raced over to help Flamepaw, who flashed him a grateful look. Weaselpaw raked his claws down Tigerpaw's cheek, making the tom yowl in rage. Weaselpaw rushed at the apprentice, and clawed his belly, before jumping back out of range. Tigerpaw raced off, quickly followed by Blazepaw.

"Thanks for helping me out there, Weaselpaw!" Flamepaw purred. "And it looks like we won the battle too." Weaselpaw realized that Flamepaw was right, Riverclan warriors were fleeing the battle, and Daisystar was gathering her warriors around her. Weaselpaw felt blood trickling down his face and his shoulder stung with pain. Moonpaw was missing clumps of fur and blood was trickling down from a wound in his shoulder. Every cat seemed to be wounded but none was deep. They headed back to camp, to deliver the good news to their clanmates.

* * *

Weaselpaw glanced around, making sure that every cat was asleep, before slipping out of the apprentice den. He streaked across the clearing to the dirtplace tunnel, and headed for the Riverclan border. Once there, he hid in some bushes, waiting for Silverpaw to arrive. A fresh scent on the breeze made Weaselpaw look across the border into the trees beyond. Silverpaw was emerging from the bushes, her pelt gleaming in the moonlight. Weaselpaw padded over with a purr, as he saw that Silverpaw was alright. Cobwebs swathed her shoulders and an ear but her blue eyes were gleaming.

"Hi, Weaselpaw."

"Hi, Silverpaw, how's the prey running?"

"Well enough." Silverpaw paced around Weaselpaw, letting out purrs. Weaselpaw touched Silverpaw's shoulder with a gentle paw. He then gave a gentle, playful push, and Silverpaw skidded on the leaves, before regaining her balance. Her blue eyes were gleaming with laughter as she leapt at Weaselpaw. They tussled like kits, before a shocked yowl made them freeze. Weaselpaw and Silverpaw sprang apart, and stared into the trees where the yowl came from.

Frostpaw, Flamepaw, and Monarchfall, emerged from the bushes, their fur bristling. Frostpaw's blue eyes were glittering with hurt, as she gazed at Weaselpaw and Silverpaw. "How could you!" Frostpaw hissed angrily. "I-I thought you were loyal to the clan!"

"Frostpaw, you know that no cat likes me in Shadowclan." Weaselpaw explained. "They all like Moonpaw!"

"How can you be sure?" Frostpaw exclaimed. "Cloudeye likes you! So does Whitetail, Longpelt, and Daisystar!"

"The elders like you too." Monarchfall spoke quietly, silencing Frostpaw with a look. "The clan needs you Weaselpaw, even if you haven't yet realized it. But you're showing disloyalty when you meet with a Riverclan cat!"

"Loyalty to the clan is the first law in the warrior code!" Flamepaw hissed, his neck fur bristling. "You've no right to break the code!"

"How would you know?" Weaselpaw spat ungraciously. "You're just a rouge!"

That angered Flamepaw, and the apprentice leapt at Weaselpaw with claws outstretched. Weaselpaw ducked, and stepped to the side. He arched his back and hissed threateningly, but Silverpaw stepped in between them. "Stop!" Silverpaw pleaded, her eyes wide as twin moons. Weaselpaw relaxed, and sat down keeping a watchful eye on Flamepaw, as Silverpaw continued. "Weaselpaw, your clanmates are right. We _are_ breaking the warrior code, besides I didn't want to come tonight, but I had to force myself."

"Is there another cat who…" Weaselpaw fell silent, as Silverpaw cuffed his ear.

"Yes." Silverpaw admitted, staring at her paws. "Carpfur admitted to me that he likes me, and I found that I like him too." Silverpaw met Weaselpaw's shocked gaze evenly. "Besides, I think there's an apprentice in your clan that likes you, Weaselpaw."

"Who?" Weaselpaw asked, wondering who in the clan would like him. "Everyone likes Moonpaw!"

"You'll know one day." Silverpaw answered, giving nothing away. She exchanged glances with Frostpaw before bounding off into the forest, towards her camp.

"Come. Let's head back to camp." Monarchfall meowed, leading the apprentices back at a brisk pace. Weaselpaw trailed at the rear, his tail down at Silverpaw's declaration. Realization pricked at his paws as he realized that he was breaking the code, and doing a disservice to his clan. He crept off to his nest, and slept for the rest of the night. A hard prod woke Weaselpaw up, Frostpaw was standing over him, ready to strike him again.

"Way to go Frostpaw!" Flamepaw meowed, coming up to stand at her shoulder. "That should teach him not to mess with the clan!"

"If you tell one cat…" Weaselpaw began, but Frostpaw swiped her tail over his mouth as Moonpaw and Snakepaw woke up.

"We didn't tell any cat!" Frostpaw hissed in Weaselpaw's ear. "Monarchfall said not to, and to let you show your loyalty first!" Weaselpaw sighed, accepting what she said, and he rose to his paws. Frostpaw headed out with Flamepaw close behind. Weaselpaw followed, after giving himself a quick wash. What he saw, made him stop half in, half out of the apprentice den.

"It's not your fault if Weaselpaw can't see reason." Flamepaw was meowing to Frostpaw.

"I just want him to notice me for once!" Frostpaw muttered. Weaselpaw hated to see Frostpaw like this, so he silently slipped out of the apprentice den and padded over. He sat down softly next to Frostpaw, and waited for his mentor to emerge from the warriors den.

"What do you want?" Flamepaw growled, his amber eyes flashing.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night." Weaselpaw meowed, meeting Flamepaw's gaze evenly. "I promise I won't do it ever again."

"Ok." Flamepaw seemed statisfied, but Weaselpaw wasn't done.

"I won't be able to do it ever again if stuff myself full of deathberries." Weaselpaw meowed, before heading for the camp entrance. Frostpaw's shocked gasp, and then the pounding of pawsteps made Weaselpaw increase his pace. Pretty quickly, he was hurtling through the forest, till he skidded to a halt beside a bush filled with little red berries. Weaselpaw took a paw, and raked it through the bush, watching with fear as the berries fell to the ground and rolled to his paws.

A flash of white fur rolled the berries away from him, and knocked him away from the bush. Struggling to his paws, Weaselpaw saw Frostpaw standing over him, panting. Daisystar was beside her, her silver eyes blazing. "Weaselpaw! You can't just kill yourself!" Daisystar yowled angrily. She swung her head towards Frostpaw, and her voice softened. "You can leave now."

"No!" Frostpaw protested, standing her ground. "I'm not leaving till he comes back to camp!" Daisystar didn't argue, but took a deep breath.

"Weaselpaw, I know your path is hard at the moment, but remember what Leopardstreak told you." Daisystar meowed gently. Weaselpaw stiffened, how did Daisystar find out what the elder told him. Then he relaxed, remembering that Daisystar knew that Leopardstreak wanted to speak with him, before she died.

"You will face many deafeats, but I should never be defeated inside." Weaselpaw meowed out loud. "I promised her that I would become the best warrior I can be no matter what happens." His eyes went wide, and he backed away from the deathberries, getting stuck in a bramble bush in the process.

"Then you should listen to her advice, and keep your promise." Daisystar meowed, helping Weaselpaw out of the bush. "Now let's head back to camp, and let Treeclaw know that you're fine."

"Why?"

Frostpaw and Daisystar shared a glance before replying. "Treeclaw is dying." Frostpaw meowed at last, resting her tail on Weaselpaw's shoulders.

" _What_!" Weaselpaw dashed over to camp, entered, and went straight to the medicine cat den. What he saw made him freeze, Monarchfall looked up his blue eyes clouded with greif. "Treeclaw?" Weaselpaw murmured, pressing his nose against the medicine cat's pelt. It was rapidly cooling, and the scent of death hung in the air. It overtook the scent of greencough which was quickly fading.

"He lived a good life." Monarchfall meowed, pressing his nose against Treeclaw's rapidly cooling pelt.

"He did, Monarchfall. He did." Weaselpaw licked Treeclaw's pelt gently, his eyes clouding over with grief. A wail rose in throat, and Monarchfall looked at him sympathetically.

"Let's take his body out for vigil." Monarchfall whispered in Weaselpaw's ear, before picking up Treeclaw by the scruff. Weaselpaw followed, his grief deepening as he saw Treeclaw's lifeless tail dragging in the dirt. Once in the clearing, Weaselpaw sat down, his head bowed as he sliently grieved for Treeclaw. A soft pelt pressed against him, and he looked up to see Frostpaw joining him in the vigil. Flamepaw sat a little ways off, his amber eyes staring in shock at Treeclaw's lifeless body.


	9. Chapter 8

Daisystar padded over once the clan had paid its respects, and murmured in Treeclaw's ear. "You were a good friend and an excellent medicine cat. May Starclan walk your path, and may you guide us from above." Daisystar gave Weaselpaw a reassuring lick on the head before bounding up the Clanrock. There was no need to call a clan meeting, so Daisystar went right to the announcement. "As you all know Treeclaw is dead. May Starclan receive him with honor." She was silent for a moment, before lifting her head to the rapidly darkening sky.

"Now I turn to a happier duty." Daisystar glanced at Weaselpaw and Moonpaw. "The making of new warriors." Weaselpaw couldn't help feeling excited though the thought of Treeclaw dampened his spirit a bit. "Longpelt, is Weaselpaw ready to be a warrior?"

"Yes, Daisystar." Longpelt meowed, his mew roughed with grief.

"Swallowtail, is Moonpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"As ready as he can ever be Daisystar." Swallowtail answered.

"I, Daisystar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I condemn them to you as warriors in their turn." Daisystar leapt off the Clanrock and beckoned Moonpaw forward. "Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Moonpaw meowed, his voice coming out as a squeak.

"Then with the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Daisystar rested her chin on Moonpaw's head as she continued. "Moonpaw, from now on you will be known as Moonstripe. Starclan honors your cleverness and battle skills. We welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Moonstripe licked Daisystar's shoulder and stepped back.

"Moonstripe! Moonstripe!" The clan chanted. Weaselpaw was proud of his brother, and shuffled his paws impatiently.

Daisystar turned to Weaselpaw. "Weaselpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Weaselpaw meowed, stepping forward nervously.

"Then with the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Daisystar fell silent, before placing her chin on Weaselpaw's head. "Weaselpaw, from now on you will be known as Lynxfur. Starclan honors your loyalty and strength. We welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Lynxfur blinked in surprise, before licking Daisystar's shoulder gratefully and respectfully. He stepped back and looked at Buzzardwing. Buzzardwing's eyes were wide, and full of sadness and pride, as she chanted Lynxfur's name.

"Lynxfur! Lynxfur!" The clan chanted.

Daisystar brushed Lynxfur and muttered something under her breath. Lynxfur looked at her curiously, but the leader's gaze was fixed on the star-filled sky.

Lynxfur moved infront of his leader. "Why did you change my name?"

Daisystar looked at Lynxfur with pride and sympathy. "I wanted to give you a name that represented who you are."

"Thank you, Daisystar." Lynxfur meowed respectfully.

"No problem, besides weasel is a Windclan name." Daisystar meowed, her gaze distant. She padded off to sit vigil with Treeclaw. Lynxfur joined her, knowing that either way he's sitting vigil. Moonstripe sat at the camp entrance, his back straight.

"Congratulations on making it to warrior, Lynxfur." Frostpaw purred, rubbing her nose along Lynxfur's cheek.

"It will be your turn soon." Lynxfur promised, his gaze flickering over to Flamepaw. The ginger and white apprentice was watching them. Lynxfur understood and nudged Frostpaw in Flamepaw's direction. "Go talk to Flamepaw." He murmured, as Flamepaw flashed him a grateful look. Lynxfur turned back to Treeclaw's body. Sadness choked him, threatening to overwhelm him. Fighting the sadness, he turned his head to the sky. Silverpelt glittered above him, and a bright star shimmered in the center of the sky. Lynxfur hoped that it was Treeclaw looking down at his clan, but he couldn't be sure.

"Lynxfur?" Lynxfur lowered his gaze to see Monarchfall padding up to him.

"Yes, Monarchfall?" Lynxfur meowed, though his gaze searched out Frostpaw. She was sharing tongues with Flamepaw a couple of fox-lengths away.

Monarchfall followed Lynxfur's gaze and to Lynxfur's surprise Monarchfall gave an understanding purr. "I just wanted to say, congratulations on making it to warrior."

"Thanks." Lynxfur meowed, wishing with all his heart that he was still Weaselpaw. Or at least Weaselheart.

"Follow your heart, Lynxfur." Monarchfal murmured. "There is still time to make things right."

"Okay," Lynxfur meowed. When he looked back over to Frostpaw, he saw her look quickly away as if she was watching him. A sudden warmth filled him from ears to tail-tip, and for a heartbeat he was confused as he let out a barely restrained purr.

Monarchfall must have heard his purr, for his eyes glimmered with amusement. The tom didn't say anything though. Instead he crouched and stared blankly across the clearing. Lynxfur sat still beside Treeclaw's body for a while. His mind was a conflicting whirl of emotions and he struggled to sort them out. Eventually Lynxfur padded over to sit beside Moonstripe, as they sat vigil for Treeclaw and to guard the camp.

* * *

The sun rose over the trees, making Lynxfur sigh with relief that the vigil was over. He stayed where he was as the elders bore Treeclaw's body out of camp. "Hey Lynxfur!" Longpelt's voice made Lynxfur jump. Lynxfur spun around to see the deputy heading towards him, with Whitetail following.

"Yes?" Lynxfur yawned, while poking Moonstripe with a paw in the process. Moonstripe jerked awake, and was alert by the time Longpelt and Whitetail reached them.

"Can you and Frostpaw patrol the Thunderclan border?" Longpelt asked, though his tone suggested it was an order.

"Sure, is anyone else coming with us?" Lynxfur asked, his paws pricking with excitement.

"Frostpaw is nearly a warrior, and you both know how to handle yourselves when it comes to a fight." Whitetail pointed out. "I don't see why not."

"Besides Whitetail is leading a patrol to the Riverclan border." Longpelt explained. "And I don't want any apprentices patrolling that border for a while."

"Okay." Lynxfur meowed, heading for the apprentice den. "I'll tell her."

Lynxfur heard Longtail assigning Moonstrike to Whitetail's patrol, before he reached the apprentice den. "Frostpaw!" He called, making a mental note to make himself a nest in the warriors den after the patrol.

"What is it Weas-Lynxfur?" Frostpaw corrected herself quickly.

"Longpelt assigned us to do a border patrol along the Thunderclan border." Lynxfur explained to the sleepy apprentice.

"Any cat coming with us?" Frostpaw asked, giving herself a quick wash.

"No, just us since you're almost a warrior, and we can handle ourselves in a fight." Lynxfur repeated Whitetail's words.

"Okay but Whitetail is taking me out at Sunhigh." Frostpaw meowed, heading for the entrance. Lynxfur followed, stifling a yawn. They were soon walking along the forest toward the border. Something clicked in Lynxfur's mind and he tried to stifle a growl.

"Are you okay?" Frostpaw asked.

"Yes." He meowed, trying not to growl.

"Are you sure?" Frostpaw meowed, her gaze searching and curious.

"I'm sure." Lynxfur stopped and stared at his paws. Frostpaw placed a scent marker by the Thunderclan scent marks.

"No, you're not! Tell me, please?" Frostpaw pressed Lynxfur.

"I don't want to tell!" Lynxfur snapped. Frostpaw's eyes went wide and her gaze filled with hurt. "Oh, I didn't mean to snap." Lynxfur licked Frostpaw's ear soothingly.

"Then answer my question!" Frostpaw demanded.

"No," Lynxfur paused to place a scent marker. "Besides we should be heading back to camp."

Frostpaw opened her jaws to speak but clearly thought better of it. They headed back to camp in silence. Just as the camp entrance was in sight, Frostpaw glanced at Lynxfur. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to share." Frostpaw padded into the camp with Lynxfur not far behind.


	10. Chapter 9

"And from this moment on, Frostpaw shall be known as Frostheart." Daisystar meowed, resting her nose on Frostheart's head. "Starclan honors her determination and loyalty, and we welcome her as a full warrior of Shadowclan." Frostheart licked Daisystar's shoulder, and stepped back to stand next to Snakefang and Flameclaw. Dapplekit and Racconkit were watching from the nursery with wide eyes. It was their first warrior ceremony that they seen, since they were born a moon ago.

"Frostheart! Snakefang! Flameclaw!" Lynxfur yowled, with the rest of the clan.

"In tradition of our warrior ancestors, they must sit in silent vigil till dawn." Daisystar meowed. Frostheart followed Snakefang and Flameclaw to the center of the camp, but Lynxfur stopped her with a touch to her shoulder with his tail. He and Frostheart had grown closer together over the last moon.

"Yes?" Frostheart asked, her blue eyes still gleaming with excitement. The moonlight touched her fur, making it glow like the snow in leaf-bare.

"I'll see you in the morning, and congratulations." Lynxfur purred, touching his muzzle to Frostheart's. He stood watching as Frostheart joined her sister and friend in vigil, before disappearing into the warriors den. He settled in his nest which is close to the outer branches. It's a good thing it was green-leaf, or he would have froze. Lynxfur remembered the gathering a couple of nights ago, when he and Moonstripe were announced as full warriors of Shadowclan. He and Silverpaw-now Silverwater- had avoided each other that night. Blazepaw was now known as Blazenose. Lynxfur didn't care, as he gazed at Frostheart till he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A paw prodded him sharply. Lynxfur blinked open his eyes to see Longpelt standing over him. "You are to take out a hunting patrol with Moonstripe, Snakefang and Frostheart."

"That's a lot of cats for a hunting patrol." Lynxfur observed calmly.

"I know, but Daisystar wants a watch on the Riverclan border." Longpelt meowed. "There's been evidence that Riverclan has been hunting in our territory again."

"Who's taking first watch?" Lynxfur asked.

"Daisystar and Cloudeye." Longpelt meowed, his tail twitching. "Cloudeye is supposed to come straight back here if there's a problem on the border."

"Ok, I'll wake Moonstripe, Snakefang and Frostheart." Lynxfur meowed standing up. A soft warm light filled the den, revealing Snakefang and Frostheart curled up with Flameclaw. Judging by the light, Lynxfur guessed it must be past dawn. He padded over to Moonstripe, and prodded him in the belly. He ducked as Moonstripe swiped a claw towards him.

"What did you wake me up for?" Moonstripe complained, sitting up and grooming the scraps of moss off his fur. "I was having this fantastic dream of hunting a _huge_ mouse by the lake."

"Well stop dreaming and get ready for a hunting patrol." Lynxfur meowed impatiently. "We'll leave as soon as Snakefang and Frostheart wake up."

"Fine, but don't think I am taking orders from you!" Moonstripe hissed on his way out. Lynxfur just shook his head and headed over to where Snakefang and Frostheart were sleeping. He prodded Snakefang first, and then Frostheart. Both she-cats stared at him with sleepy eyes.

"We're on hunting patrol with Moonstripe." Lynxfur meowed, passing on the message. "Moonstripe's waiting by the entrance."

"Ok, we'll be right there." Snakefang promised, while Frostheart started licking the moss off her fur. Lynxfur headed out and went straight to the entrance. Moonstripe let out a growl as Lynxfur sat down beside him. Lynxfur ignored the growl, and waited for the two she-cats to emerge from the warriors den. He didn't have to wait long before Snakefang and Frostheart were racing across the clearing.

"Where are we hunting today?" Frostheart asked.

"By the marshes." Lynxfur meowed, singling with his tail to head out. Moonstripe let out another growl, which was repeated by Snakefang. They were soon at the marshes, and Lynxfur stopped the patrol. "Moonstripe and Snakefang, hunt by those bushes over there." He ordered, before heading closer to the marsh, with Frostheart at his side.

"I hope we get a frog or a toad!" Frostheart meowed excitedly. Lynfur wanted to purr but didn't when a frog hopped out of the pond. Frostheart who spotted it at the same moment started stalking around the frog, tasting the air as she went. She soon cut out it's escape route, letting Lynxfur drop into a hunting crouch. He moved forward silently. When he was within range, he leaped. The frog hopped off back towards the pond as Lynxfur landed, but Frostheart caught it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Great catch!" Lynxfur purred, as Frostheart buried the frog. The scent of a lizard made Lynxfur look towards a rock. He moved slowly towards the reptile, then swiped a paw at it. He held his claw up, watching the lizard move once before it fell still. He shivered, but soon buried it with the frog.

* * *

Lynxfur and Frostheart carried their catch back to camp. Frostheart was carrying two frogs, a squirrel, and a thrush. Lynxfur was carrying the lizard, a blackbird, a vole, and three mice. Moonstripe and Snakefang were already at the camp sharing a rabbit. Lynxfur and Frostheart dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile. Lynxfur picked up a water vole, and Frostheart picked up a toad. Together they headed to a sunny spot in the clearing. They sat down and began to eat their prey.

"Frostheart!" Fawnwing hissed, dashing over. Lynxfur leapt to his paws and moved in front of Frostheart. When Fawnwing reached them, she let out a furious hiss. "Out of my way!"

"No." Lynxfur stood his ground, ignoring Frostheart's mew of protest. "If there is anything you need to say, say it."

"Fine!" Fawnwing hissed, her tail sweeping the ground. "I will!"

"What is it?" Frostheart meowed, standing up and moving to stand beside Lynxfur.

"I just wanted to know why aren't you sharing prey with Moonstripe!" Fawnwing growled, her blue eyes blazing. Her mew rose to a yowl. "You're supposed to become mates with Moonstripe! Not Lynxfur!" Lynxfur felt his pelt bristle with anger, and Frostheart tensed up beside him. "In fact I'm going to ask you to make a decision. Listen to your mother, or be with _him_!"

Lynxfur dug his claws into the ground, as he waited for Frostheart's decision. He was pretty sure that Frostheart will chose her mother. Frostheart raised her head and met Fawnwing's blazing eyes. "I choose Lynxfur." She meowed, her blue eyes blazing with anger. For a heartbeat, they stared at each other with blazing blue eyes and fluffed up fur. Fawnwing let out a battle cry and leapt at Frostheart, claws unsheathed. Lynxfur jumped in between them, making sure that his claws were sheathed.

Lynxfur suddenly felt claws raking his ears as he ducked to avoid a blow. He dashed forward, flashed out a paw, and tripped Fawnwing. He leaped out of the way as Fawnwing aimed a blow for his face. Before Lynxfur could land a strike of his own, Fawnwing knocked him off his paws and pinned him. Lynxfur let out a screech as Fawnwing dug in her claws, and bit his shoulder. He struggled vainly to free himself, but Fawnwing kept raking her claws over him. "Fawnwing, stop!" Longpelt's screech made Fawnwing freeze, one paw in the air, claws gleaming. Lynxfur suddenly felt the weight disappear from his back, as Longpelt and Moonstripe hauled Fawnwing off Lynxfur. Lynxfur tried to get on his paws but a fiery pain in his belly prevented it. He gasped in pain before sinking back onto the ground.

"Lynxfur!" Frostheart yowled, her voice filled with worry.

"F-F- Frostheart?" Lynxfur murmured, his voice taut with pain. "What happened? Why can't I get up?"

He felt Frostheart lick his cheek gently, before answering. "Fawnwing sliced open your belly."

"Is Fawnwing alright?" Lynxfur asked, darkness closing in.

"Yes, she has no wounds." Frostheart's voice was grateful as she gave Lynxfur another lick. Her licks became brisker as Lynxfur gave in to the choking blackness. The last thing he heard was Frostheart, her mew raised in anguish. "Lynxfur!"

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Daisystar: sleek-furred, white, lithe she-cat with silver eyes

Deputy: Longpelt: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

Medicine cats: Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Cloudeye: A black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye.

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Flowerclaw: A golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

Lynxfur: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber. (Formaly known as Weaselpaw)(The big paws aren't big as in size to body but bigger than a normal cat's)

Frostheart: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes.

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes.

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices: None

Queens:

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes.

Kits:

Dapplekit: A dappled brown and white tom with green eyes

Racconkit: A silver kit with a silver and white striped tail and a black mask over his amber eyes

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Buzzardwing: frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes


	11. Chapter 10

Lynxfur blinked open his eyes, and was puzzled to see soft, green ferns instead of glittering stars. "Am I in Starclan?" He asked, confused.

"No, you're not." Monarchfall meowed, padding over. "But you were on the brink of dying for a couple of days."

"How long was I out?" Lynxfur asked, lifting his head.

"About five days," Monarchfall answered after a while. "Fawnwing clawed you pretty badly. She practically got an ear-chewing from Daisystar!"

"What's her punishment?"

"She is to tend to the elders for three moons, while Whitetail takes cares of her kits."

"Whitetail isn't expecting."

"I know, but she will keep an eye on them while Fawnwing is busy." Monarchfall padded off, but glanced over his shoulder at Lynxfur. "Also, you can walk to the fresh-kill pile to get something eat." His mew grew stern. "But you are to return soon after you have eaten. I don't want that wound opening up." Lynxfur nodded and stood up, wincing in pain, but slowly made his way out of the medicine den.

"Lynxfur!" A delighted yowl stopped him in his tracks. A purr rose in his throat, as Frostheart bounding towards him, closely followed by Longpelt. Before Lynxfur could say anything, Frostheart was at his side, covering him in licks.

"We thought you were dying Lynxfur." Longpelt meowed, sitting down a mouse-length away. "Monarchfall wouldn't let us in at all! Even when he went to get herbs or some food, he had Daisystar guard you."

Lynxfur tore away from Frostheart, and gazed at the deputy. "Well I'm better now, though Monarchfall doesn't want me to do much."

"Are you joining us to eat?" Frostheart asked.

"Yes, but I'm supposed to go straight back." Lynxfur told her, following Longpelt to the fresh-kill pile.

"Lynxfur! I'm so glad you're ok!" Watermist's meow surprised Lynxfur, as his mother bounded up with Moonstripe and Sunrise at her side.

"Why?" Lynxfur demanded, trying not to let himself hope that his family finally accepted him for who he is.

"Because you nearly died!" Watermist exclaimed, surprised.

"And because you were a victim of such cruel treatment!" Sunrise added, his tail twitching.

Moonstripe just meowed. "You fought for Frostheart, which meant that I can be with Snakefang." To Lynxfur's surprise, Moonstripe's mew didn't sound fake and forced like Watermist and Sunrise, but genuine and apologetic.

Thankfully, Longpelt saw how uncomfortable Lynxfur was getting, and padded up. "Sunrise and Watermist, I thought I put you guys on guarding duty."

"Oh, you did!" Sunrise meowed, heading straight for the entrance. "Come Watermist, we have a border to guard!"

"As for you Moonstripe, I think Snakefang is waiting for you by the nettle patch." Longpelt meowed, pointing with his tail to Snakefang.

"Ok, I was going to grab her something anyway." Moonstripe quickly grabbed a vole and dashed over to her.

"Thanks, Longpelt," Lynxfur meowed softly. "I appreciate what you did back there. I owe you one."

"You can owe me one if you're willing to mentor Racconkit." Longpelt meowed calmly. "Once he's six moons of course. I'm sure you will be better by then."

"Oh, wow!" Lynxfur pushed his nose gratefully into Longpelt's shoulder. "Thanks! But what about Daisystar? Doesn't she decide who the mentors are?" Lynxfur chose a vole, and followed Longpelt to where Frostheart was eating a bluetit.

"She does, but since I'm deputy, I have a say in the mentors sometimes." Longpelt meowed, giving Lynxfur a lick on the head.

"Fawnwing won't allow it." Lynxfur meowed, gazing down at his paws.

Longpelt let out an amused purr. "Fawnwing can't do a thing about it! Besides, I'm sure you'll be a fine mentor."

"What do you mean, 'Fawnwing can't do a thing about it?'" Frostheart's voice piped up from beside Lynxfur. Lynxfur took a bite of his vole, knowing that Monarchfall will expect him back in the den soon.

"Fawnwing and I are….no longer mates." Longpelt meowed after a long pause. "What she did to my apprentice-"Lynxfur let out a soft cough, and Longpelt quickly corrected himself. "My former apprentice, I confronted her about it. She refused to admit she did anything wrong. In fact, she claimed she was right."

Frostheart moved closer to Lynxfur as Longpelt went on. "She also didn't want Frostheart to be mates with you."

"M-mates?" Lynxfur meowed nervously, quickly finishing the vole.

"The whole clan knows!" Longpelt purred, "When Frostheart saw how much pain you were in, she stayed by your side! At least till Monarchfall shooed her away."

"Um…can we stop talking about this?" Lynxfur meowed, standing up. "I promised Monarchfall I would go back to the den once I eaten."

"I'll come with you!" Frostheart offered.

"Ok, but promise me it won't interfere with your duties." Lynxfur meowed, pressing his nose against Frostheart's shoulder.

A purr rumbled in Frostheart's throat. "I promise. I'm on a hunting patrol anyway." Lynxfur padded over to the medicine cat den with Frostheart at his side. Lynxfur and Frostheart slipped through the fern shaded tunnel into the den.

Monarchfall looked up from where he was sorting herbs. "Hello, Frostheart."

"Hello, Monarchfall." Frostheart meowed, watching Lynxfur settle down in his nest. "I just came to make sure Lynxfur gets some sleep."

"You don't have to worry about that." Monarchfall meowed, padding over. "Lynxfur will be asleep soon enough."

"When will he return to warrior duties?" Frostheart asked.

"About a couple of moons." Monarchfall answered, turning back to his herbs. "Since his belly wound was severe, I don't want it opening up as soon as he starts his duties."

"He just wants to be sure that it has healed completely, and that I'm strong enough before I start up warrior duties again." Lynxfur meowed, reassuring Frostheart.

"Ok…"Frostheart hesitated, before heading out of the den.

"What are you doing, Monarchfall?" Lynxfur asked once Monarchfall started storing his herbs again.

"Sorting the shriveled herbs from the fresh ones." Monarchfall replied. Lynxfur closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

"Lynxfur! Lynxfur!" Lynxfur blinked open his eyes, to see Dapplekit standing over him.

"Hello Dapplekit. What are you doing here?" Lynxfur asked, lifting his head.

"I'm helping Monarchfall with his duties." The dappled brown and white kit replied. "I decided to become a medicine cat apprentice!"

"Congratulations," Lynxfur purred. "Have you asked Monarchfall and Daisystar yet?"

"Not yet, but I will soon!" Dapplekit purred, his green eyes shining with excitement.

"Where is Monarchfall?"

"With Buzzardwing," Dapplekit became solemn. "Juniperberry came in and told Monarchfall that Buzzardwing was having trouble breathing. Monarchfall grabbed some coltsfoot and left, but he hasn't come back yet." It's been a moon. Lynxfur knew that he was strong enough to start his duties, but Monarchfall hadn't cleared him yet. Dapplekit had been coming in daily to help Monarchfall. Frostheart spent time with Lynxfur in between her duties.

"I hope Buzzardwing will be alright." Lynxfur meowed, standing up. This time there was no sharp pain coming from his belly. Dapplekit noticed, and his eyes brightened.

"I'll get Monarchfall and tell him the news!" Dapplekit meowed, preparing to rush out of the den. Lynxfur placed a paw in front of the kit. He brought Dapplekit closer to him.

"You probably shouldn't bother Monarchfall when he's dealing with an emergency." Lynxfur scolded gently. Dapplekit bounced out of reach and nodded. "Come on, let's go into the clearing."

"Are you sure that's ok?" Dapplekit asked nervously. "I don't want to get you in trouble with Monarchfall."

"Of course it's ok, I'll only be in the clearing, not the forest!" Lynxfur meowed, leading the way out of the den.

"Lynxfur!" Frostheart was coming over from the warriors den. "Longpelt says I can go on the Sunhigh border patrol!"

"Great!" Lynxfur purred, lifting his tail in greeting.

"Hello Dapplekit!" Frostheart purred, giving her little brother a lick.

"Hi, Frostheart!" Dapplekit mewed, nuzzling his sister.

"Raccoonkit was looking for you earlier." Frostheart told the kit, her tail pointing toward the nursery. Dapplekit nodded, and dashed off calling over his shoulder, "Don't let Lynxfur go into the forest or out of your sight!"

"I won't!" Frostheart let out an amused purr, and her eyes glittered mischievously. "Maybe we _should_ go in the forest."

"I can't, at least not until Monarchfall says I can."

"Fine." Frostheart sat down with a sigh, looking towards the elders den. "I hope Buzzardwing is ok." Lynxfur couldn't answer, but sat down next to Frostheart watching the elders den. It was nearly sunhigh when the ferns trembled.

Monarchfall padded out, looking relieved. Lynxfur leapt to his paws and padded over to the medicine cat. "Monarchfall, do you think I'm ready to go back on warrior duties?"

Monarchfall let out a sigh, and headed straight for his den. Lynxfur followed at his heels. Frostheart followed close behind. Monarchfall stopped and turned to look at Lynxfur. "Lay down and expose your belly." He instructed.

Lynxfur laid down and rolled over. He saw Monarchfall's face widen in surprise. "Well Lynxfur, it seems like you have completely healed!"

"It healed faster than you expected, did it?" Frostheart asked.

"It sure did!" Monarchfall purred, stepping back to let Lynxfur get up. "You can tell Longpelt that you're back on warrior duties." His mew grew stern as he continued, "but light ones till the next gathering."

"Great!" Frostheart nudged Lynxfur out of the den, and towards the warriors den. "Longpelt will be so pleased!"

"Well I probably will be hanging around camp till the gathering." Lynxfur grumbled, remembering that tonight Monarchfall will be heading to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats.

"Stop being grumpy!" Frostheart followed him inside the warriors den, where they found Longpelt giving himself a wash.

"Longpelt!" Lynxfur meowed, padding up to the deputy.

"Lynxfur!" Longpelt's head shot up, and he stood up to greet the young warrior. "I thought you weren't allowed to be on warrior duties for another moon!"

"Monarchfall gave me the all clear a couple of seconds ago." Lynxfur meowed, "but I'm on orders to be on light duties for half a moon."

"Well that will make it hard won't it?" Longpelt observed quietly. "Well then, you can rest for the day, and join the dawn patrol tomorrow."

"Ok," Lynxfur agreed, respecting the decision his deputy made.

"Can I be taken off my patrol to stay with Lynxfur?'" Frostheart asked. Longpelt's nostrils flared, and his eyes blazed before he took a deep breath. Lynxfur watched as Longpelt forced himself to relax, and the bristling fur flattened.

"Very well, but you'll join the dawn patrol tomorrow with Daisystar and Fawnwing." Longpelt sighed, sounding defeated.

"Fawnwing's doing warrior duties?" Lynxfur meowed, confused.

"Dapplekit and Racconkit are three moons old." Longpelt meowed, stretching. "Watermist agreed to watch them while Fawnwing went on patrol. Besides, Dapplekit spends most of his time with Monarchfall anyway."

"Ok," Lynxfur dipped his head, and padded out of the den. Dapplekit was heading over to the medicine den, while Raccoonkit was entering the elder's den. "Let's take a walk in the forest, before Dapplekit discovers that I am missing."

"Ok, let's go!" Frostheart led the way across the clearing. Pretty soon they were in the forest, enjoying the sun and the birdsong. Lynxfur lifted his nose to gaze into the branches. Birds were fluttering from branch to branch, unware of the cats below. Squirrels chattered angrily at them as they watched from the safety of the trees.

Once they been walking a while, Lynxfur sat down at the shore with the half-bridge and the island in full view. Frostheart sat down beside him, and Lynxfur gazed at the water. He bent down, picked up a rock, and threw it. They watched the ripples the rock made before it sank in the water. After a while, Lynxfur stood up and headed back into the forest. Frostheart followed close behind quietly. "Frostheart?" Lynxfur stopped mid stride, and turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

Lynxfur glanced at his paws, then back at Frostheart. "Do you want to be mates?"

Frostheart's blue eyes glowed and she let out a purr. "Of course!"

"Then let's head back to camp." Lynxfur meowed, leading the way. When they emerged from the entrance, a blur of brown and white fur raced across the clearing.

"Lynxfur! I thought you weren't supposed to be in the forest!" Dapplekit yowled angrily, his tail twitching.

Lynxfur let out an amused purr, which made Dapplekit angrier. The young tom opened his mouth but Lynxfur quickly placed his tail over Dapplekit's mouth. "Monarchfall gave me the all clear at sunhigh. I'm back on warrior duties."

"Great!" Lynxfur didn't notice that Raccoonkit was beside Dapplekit. "Now you can be my mentor!"

"That's for Daisystar to decide." Lynxfur meowed, giving the adventurous kit a lick. "Now head back to the nursery. It's almost sundown."

"Yes, Lynxfur!" The kits squeaked in unison, before dashing off toward the bramble covering that protected the nursery.

"Are we going to announce to the clan our news?" Frostheart asked Lynxfur, pressing her pelt against his.

"No, they probably already know." Lynxfur replied, giving Frostheart a swift lick on the ear. "Now let's get some sleep. We're on the dawn patrol tomorrow."

* * *

The leaves felt cool under his paws as the hot green-leaf sun shone on his pelt. Frostheart and Fawnwing were pushing trough the undergrowth ahead of him. They were following Daisystar to the Thunderclan border. The stench of the Thunderclan border hit him like a cruel blow. "Fawnwing! Frostheart! Daisystar!" Lynxfur called, stopping at the border. The she-cats turned back to sniff the clump of fern Lynxfur stood beside. Fawnwing's eyes blazed with anger and her tail lashed from side to side.

"Thunderclan!" She spat.

"They moved the border!" Frostheart exclaimed shocked.

"Let's investigate," Daisystar meowed, her voice calm. Her blazing eyes betrayed her anger though.

"Wait!" Frostheart dropped into a crouch, and moved into the shelter of a thorn bush. "There's a Thunderclan patrol nearby."

"Lynxfur, head back to camp and tell Longpelt to send reinforcements." Daisystar ordered. Lynxfur followed her gaze, seeking out several strong warriors. "Don't forget to tell him why too." Lynxfur nodded and hurried away. He weaved between trees and bushes, leaping over trunks that happened to be in his way. When he reached the camp, he slowed down and ducked through the bramble barrier.

"Longpelt!" He yowled, his sides heaving.

"What is it?" Longpelt emerged from the warriors den, his pelt bristling in alarm. Longpelt wasn't the only one disturbed. More warriors padded out of the den and surrounded Lynxfur, their gazes alight with alarm and curiosity.

"Thunderclan has moved the border!" Lynxfur gasped out, his tail twitching. "Daisystar is going to attack soon. She wants reinforcements before she begins."

"Cloudeye! Moonstripe! and Watermist!" Longpelt called, padding towards the entrance. "Come with me! The rest of you, guard the camp." Lynxfur watched as the patrol disappeared. Impatience flared in him, but he swallowed it down with sigh. The gathering was still days away and Monarchfall had said _light_ duties. It meant that Lynxfur couldn't participate in the fight.

It was sundown when the patrol came back, riddled with wounds and scratches. Frostheart and Moonstripe padded over to Lynxfur who had paced impatiently in the clearing, awaiting their return. "So? How was it? Did we win?" Lynxfur demanded as Frostheart and Moonstripe sat down beside him.

"We won," Frostheart flicked her tail and began to lick her scratches.

"Thunderclan won't be messing with us for a long time!" Moonstripe meowed, his silver eyes alight with victory and exhaustion. "They put up quite a fight though." Longpelt looked up from where he sat a few tail-lengths away. Monarchfall was tending to his wounds.

"Don't be so sure," Longpelt growled. "They can still retake the border if they wanted."

Daisystar, who was beside Longpelt nodded in agreement. "We need to step up patrols for a while until we can be sure that the threat is gone."

Shadowclan

Leader: Daisystar: sleek-furred, lithe she-cat with a white pelt and silver eyes

Deputy: Longpelt: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

Medicine cats: Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Cloudeye: A black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye.

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Flowerclaw: A golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

Lynxfur: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber. (The big paws aren't big as in size to body but bigger than a normal cats)

Frostheart: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes.

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes.

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices: None

Queens:

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes.

Kits:

Dapplekit: A dappled brown and white tom with green eyes

Raccoonkit: A silver kit with a silver and white striped tail and a black mask over his amber eyes

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Buzzardwing: frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes


	13. Chapter 12

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather round the Clanrock for a clan meeting!" Daisystar's yowl woke Lynxfur. He was curled up in his nest beside Frostheart. He stood up and gave his mate a gentle nudge. Frostheart has been getting lazier and fat the last couple of moons. Frostheart got up slowly, moving more like an elder than a young warrior. Lynxfur padded out of the den after giving himself a quick grooming. Dapplekit and Raccoonkit were standing in the middle of the clearing. It was their apprentice ceremony today, Lynxfur realized. He sat down and pricked his ears, ready to hear who the mentors were.

"Raccoonkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Raccoonpaw." Daisystar beckoned Lynxfur forward much to the his surprise. "Lynxfur, you will be mentor to Raccoonpaw. Teach him all you have learned from Longpelt." Lynxfur touched noses with Raccoonpaw, and the clan erupted into cheers.

"Raccoonpaw! Raccoonpaw!" Daisystar let the clan fall silent and continued. "Dapplekit had chosen a special and different path from that of a warrior."

Monarchfall stood up from where he sat at the edge of the Clanrock. "As you all know, I won't be around forever. So I have chosen Dapplekit to be my apprentice. Dapplekit will be your next medicine cat."

"Dapplekit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Monarchfall?" Daisystar meowed.

"Yes, Daisystar." Excitement gleamed in Dapplekit's eyes as Daisystar continued.

"Very well, the clan offers its wishes and goodwill when you go to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan, Dapplepaw." Monarchfall and Dapplepaw touched noses as the clan erupted into cheers.

"Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw!" Daisystar leapt off the Clanrock and the cats dispersed. As far as Lynxfur knew he wasn't on patrol, which meant he can take his apprentice out on a tour of the territory.

"Raccoonpaw, are you ready to tour the territory?" Lynxfur asked.

"Yes! But can I get something to eat first?" Raccoonpaw meowed.

"Yes, we have a long way to go today," Lynxfur agreed. He followed his apprentice to the fresh-kill pile, and choose a vole for himself. He padded off a little ways before settling down to eat. The rustle of fur made Lynxfur look up to see Frostheart settle down beside him, with a plump mouse in her jaws.

"Hello!" Lynxfur purred before finishing off his vole.

"Lynxfur, can we talk?" Frostheart asked, for some reason she looked worried. Quite the opposite from her normal self. Lynxfur watched Raccoonpaw finish off his meal before heading over.

"Yes, but can it wait for now?" Lynxfur asked, standing up and giving his pelt a shake. "I have to give Raccoonpaw a tour of the territory."

"I guess it can wait." Frostheart agreed though she sounded disappointed.

"I promise I will listen when I get back." Lynxfur meowed, pressing his muzzle briefly against her shoulder before heading off to the entrance.

"Where are we going first?" Raccoonpaw asked, bouncing around Lynxfur.

"First of all save your energy." Lynxfur purred in amusement. "We have quite a ways to go today and we will head for the border with Riverclan first."

"Then do a full circuit of the territory from there?" Raccoonpaw meowed, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes," Lynxfur meowed, suddenly feeling excited. He was a mentor! "Follow me!" Lynxfur led the way out of camp, eager to see his apprentice's face when he sees the forest for the first time. Once Raccoonpaw emerged, his eyes widened to two twin moons.

"Wow! The forest is huge!" Raccoonpaw breathed. "Does it go on forever?"

"Not quite." Lynxfur headed off on the old and worn path leading to the Riverclan border. Raccoonpaw padded at his shoulder, jumping at every sound in the undergrowth. The apprentice stopped dead as they approached the border.

"Is that Riverclan?" Raccoonpaw asked after sniffing the air and gazing into the distance.

"That's right." Lynxfur praised his apprentice. "Take another sniff and see if you can tell whether the scent is fresh or not."

Another pause, and then: "Stale but growing fresher." Raccoonpaw meowed.

"A Riverclan patrol is probably marking the border." Lynxfur told his apprentice moving off along the border towards the lake.

"Hey!" A yowl made them stop in their tracks. Lynxfur turned to see Carpfur and Silverwater with Blackcloud leading them. "Are you that apprentice who fell into the lake a while back?" Blackcloud asked, stopping and peering closely at Lynxfur.

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised?" Lynxfur purred with amusement. "You were there when Daisystar announced my full name at the gathering a few moons back."

"Oh, yes that's right!" Blackcloud pressed a paw to his head. "I keep forgetting! Soon I will have to join the elders!"

"I don't think you have to join the elders yet." Lynxfur meowed, padding over with Raccoonpaw following close behind.

"And who is this?" Carpfur's gaze raked over Raccoonpaw. "Why do you have a kit with you?"

"Oh this is my apprentice, Raccoonpaw." Lynxfur meowed proudly. "He was just apprenticed this morning."

"He's your first apprentice right?" Silverwater asked, working her paws in the grass.

"Yes, I'm showing him the territory."

"Well we better be off then!" Blackcloud meowed cheerfully. "We have a border to patrol and you have an apprentice to train."

Lynxfur showed his apprentice the half-bridge, and quickly showed him the boundary with Thunderclan. They arrived in camp as the sun was going down, Raccoonpaw was burdened with moss for his nest. Raccoonpaw yawned as he padded across the clearing to the apprentices den. Lynxfur felt a stab of sympathy for his apprentice. Raccoonpaw will be sleeping alone tonight, but then he saw Dapplepaw waiting for his brother. Monarchfall must've sent him to sleep there to keep Raccoonpaw company. "Lynxfur!" Lynxfur stopped in his tracks at Frostheart's yowl.

"Yes?" Lynxfur asked, when she appeared at his side. She smelled of Monarchfall's den. When Frostheart didn't answer, he started to wonder if Frostheart was sick. HE narrowed his eyes in curiosity when he saw that her eyes were shining. _So she couldn't be sick, but what is so important?_ He wondered.

"Let's share a rabbit." Frostheart suggested, getting a rabbit off the fresh-kill pile. She padded back, her steps a little unsteady. Lynxfur settled down beside her, and took a bite of the rabbit.

"So?" Lynxfur pressed, swallowing his bite of the rabbit.

Frostheart was staring at the rabbit and at Lynxfur's meow she looked up at him. "Oh, Lynxfur!" She purred. "I'm expecting kits!" Lynxfur froze, his mind whirling. Frostheart was starting to look a little hurt when Lynxfur finally snapped back to attention.

"Kits! That's wonderful!" Lynxfur let out a loud purr. He gave Frostheart a lick and suddenly realized that was the reason why Frostheart was acting strange. "They will be fine warriors for the clan."

"Of course they will!" Frostheart agreed, devouring her share of the rabbit. She pushed the remains to Lynxfur who took a couple of bites, then pushed it back to Frostheart. "Thanks." Frostheart took his share gratefully and finished it in a few mouthfuls.

"You should move to the nursery right away!" Lynxfur meowed, glancing over at Fawnwing. She wasn't attempting to conceal that she was listening to their conversation. He lowered his voice as he continued. "You might want to be careful of Fawnwing though."

"She doesn't scare me!" Frostheart growled, her eyes suddenly taking on a dangerous and protective look. "If she lays one claw on my kits, I will claw her fur off and feed it to the crows!"

"Calm down." Lynxfur laid his tail on Frostheart's shoulders reassuringly. "No cat will harm them." That seemed to calm her down and Frostheart let out a purr.

"We should tell the clan."

"No, you go and make yourself a nest in the nursery. I'll tell them." Lynfur meowed as excitement once again gnawed at him. He was going to be a father! "When are they due?"

"A moon."

"A moon! And you didn't tell me all this time!" Lynxfur felt shock prick at his paws.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Monarchfall said you would find out anyway." Frostheart leaned against Lynxfur, her head resting against his shoulder. Lynxfur wrapped his tail around Frostheart as Fawnwing prowled over.

"What's this I hear?" The she-cat spat, her blue eyes gleaming with malice. "Frostheart is expecting your kits?"

"Yes," Lynxfur glared at the warrior, unwilling to trust her. "You can do what you want to me, but you are _not_ to harm these kits. Do you _understand_?"

"I understand," Fawnwing meowed cheekily. Lynxfur could tell that she didn't mean it, and he let out a low growl. Fawnwing's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "Fine, but don't blame me if a hawk takes them."

"Stop it!" Lynxfur snapped.

Fawnwing ignored him. "Ok, if you want to go down that road." Frostheart let out a frightened whimper and pressed against Lynxfur for comfort.

Lynxfur felt his fur beginning to bristle but he forced it to lie flat. He didn't want Fawnwing to know that she had ruffled his fur. "Follow me." Lynxfur meowed to Frostheart, heading over to the nursery.

"Don't rile her up anymore, please!" Frostheart meowed, pressing her muzzle against Lynxfur's. "I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"I know, but Fawnwing won't see that." Lynxfur growled, casting a glare at Fawnwing. "I can't help it if she's an annoying furball!"

"Why don't you go and rest." Frostheart suggested.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Lynxfur protested, staying where he was. "I don't trust her."

"But you have an apprentice to train." Frostheart nudged Lynxfur towards the warriors den. "I'll be fine."

"Ok..." Lynxfur hesitated looking around the clearing. He spotted Moonstripe and Snakefang sharing tongues. "Stay here and I'll be right back." Lynxfur headed over to Moonstripe and Snakefang.

"Hi!" Moonstripe meowed. His eyes were friendly, and he let out a contented purr.

"Can I talk to you two?" Lynxfur asked. Snakefang and Moonstripe nodded. Lynxfur settled down telling them what had happened. "So I am afraid that she will harm Frostheart."

"I'm sure Fawnwing won't do that." Snakefang murmured, though the worry in her gaze was apparent. "I'll spend the night with Frostheart."

"Be careful," Moonstripe warned. "There's no telling what Fawnwing will do."

"Of course I will!" Snakefang purred, heading off across the clearing to the nursery.

Moonstripe turned to Lynxfur. "You know Frostheart can take care of herself right?"

"I know," Lynxfur sighed. He gazed up at the starry sky, searching for answers. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Don't worry," Moonstripe rested his tail on Lynxfur's shoulders. "The warrior code will keep all of us safe."

"I hope you're right," Lynxfur stood up. Saying good night to Moonstripe, Lynxfur disappeared into the warriors' den. Curling up in his nest, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Lynxfur sat in the clearing waiting for Racconpaw to join him. Dapplepaw had just ran into the camp from the half-moon gathering at the Moonpool. Monarchfall was shaking his head slowly as his apprentice disappeared into the apprentice den. "So how was the other medicine cats?" Lynxfur asked.

"Happysong has an apprentice now." Monarchfall meowed, sitting down in front of Lynxfur. "His name is Runningpaw."

"What does Runningpaw look like?"

"Runningpaw is a golden tabby with green eyes." Monarchfall answered, drawing a paw over his ear. "Anyway what are you going to teach Raccoonpaw today?"

"Hunting."

Monarchfall's eyes narrowed. "What about battle training?"

"I will teach him that tomorrow."

"You do realize that he needs to learn as soon as possible." Monarchfall pressed. "We can't have an apprentice hiding in the nursery, because he doesn't know how to fight. If I were you, I would have him hunt in the morning and fight in the afternoon."

"Okay, I'll do that." Lynxfur agreed, stifling a purr as he saw Frostheart poke her head out of the nursery. Then her head disappeared back inside after meeting Lynxfur's gaze.

"Lynxfur! Lynxfur!" Raccoonpaw yowled, as he dashed over from the apprentice den. "What are we doing today?"

"You'll see." Lynxfur replied, trying to sound mysterious. "Now follow me." He led the way out of the camp. He kept up a fast pace on the path to the training area. Monarchfall was right of course but Lynxfur wanted Raccoonpaw to learn to hunt for the clan first. When they arrived in the training area, Lynxfur padded to the middle and waited as Raccoonpaw bounded over. "I'm going to teach you how to hunt."

Racconpaw gazed at him in astonishment. Clearly bursting with curiosity. "Will I learn the hunting crouch?"

"That's what I'm going to teach you, right now." Lynxfur tried not to laugh, though his whiskers twitched. He dropped into the crouch, his muscles flowing smoothly in place. "Now you try."

Raccoonpaw dropped into a sloppy crouch, and looked at Lynxfur with pride in his eyes. "Like this?" Lynxfur tried not to burst out laughing at Raccoonpaw's position. The apprentice's legs were splayed out in all different directions and his tail was swishing up the leaves as he tried to keep his balance. Raccoonpaw was trying to keep his belly off the ground but was unable to.

"No! You look like a lopsided badger!" Lynxfur purred, padding over and nudging Raccoonpaw's paws in place. He stopped by the tail and shook his head. "Can you tell me why, I kept my tail off the ground and still?"

Raccoonpaw lifted his tail slightly off the ground and stilled it before replying. "So the prey can't hear your approach because your tail isn't swishing up the leaves." He added. "This feels wrong."

"You'll get to use it." Lynxfur promised, scenting the air. "Now try stalking." He could smell some prey close by. He deceted the tang of mouse and came to decision. He wanted Raccoonpaw to try and catch the mouse. Raccoonpaw moved forward, his paws landing heavily on the ground. The apprentice soon fell out of the proper crouch into a more comfortable position. Lynxfur let out a hiss of frustration.

"What now?" Raccoonpaw asked, sitting up and looking at his mentor.

"You don't stalk like that!" Lynxfur growled. "The prey will hear you the moment you start stalking!"

"So?" Raccoonpaw meowed, tilting his head to one side. "They'll hear us coming anyway."

Lynxfur let out a sigh, trying to control his anger. "Alright, let's try again. Drop into the hunting crouch." Raccoonpaw obeyed and flashed Lynxfur a look. Lynxfur was pleased to see that he had the position down correctly this time. "Now move forward slowly. Like a snake, but still in the crouch."

Raccoonpaw placed one paw, slowly after another, till he reached the edge of the clearing. Lynxfur let out a purr of satisfaction. "Great! Now I'm going to drop a leaf and you pounce on it like you would on real prey." Lynxfur scanned the clearing and found a leaf. He picked it up and padded over to drop it a few fox-lengths away from Raccoonpaw. "Now hunt!"

Raccoonpaw dropped into a crouch and stalked forward. When he was a mouse-length away from the leaf, he wriggled his haunches and pounced. Lynxfur let out a sigh as Raccoonpaw landed a tail-length away from the leaf. To his dismay the mouse-brained apprentice was looking rather pleased with himself. "Did I get it?" He asked.

"No! You landed a tail-length away!" Lynxfur meowed, and gazed at his apprentice closely. Raccoonpaw's long hind legs meant that he could pounce on his prey from farther away. "Let's try it again, but this time don't go too close. Your hind legs are designed for longer distances."

"Ok!" Raccoonpaw brightened up and returned to the starting point. He stalked over and pounced a tail-length away and landed squarely on the leaf. "Did I get it?"

"Yes, you did." Lynxfur purred, padding over. "It's sunhigh now so why don't we head back to camp for a meal?"

"And afterwards?" Raccoonpaw pressed.

"You'll see." Lynxfur meowed, heading back to camp. Raccoonpaw dashed ahead of him. "Get back here!" Lynxfur called, breaking into a run to catch up to his apprentice.

Raccoonpaw stopped, letting Lynxfur catch up. "You don't go dashing off without checking for danger first!" Lynxfur scolded. They headed back to camp in silence. When Lynxfur emerged from the thorn tunnel, Snakefang dashed towards him.

"What's going on?" Raccoonpaw asked.

"It's Daisystar." Snakefang meowed, her voice shaking. "She has greencough."

"How?" Lynxfur demanded.

"I don't know, it came on very quickly." Snakefang admitted. "Monarchfall is with her now."

"Raccoonpaw why don't you go get a piece of fresh-kill, and care for the elders the rest of the day." Lynxfur ordered, "See if Dapplepaw is willing to help you."

"Ok!" Raccoonpaw dashed away. Lynxfur watched as his apprentice headed over to Dapplepaw, who was pacing in front of the apprentices' den.

"You got your paws full with that one." Snakefang observed quietly.

"I know," Lynxfur agreed, and quickly added. "How's Frostheart?"

"She's doing fine." Snakefang meowed, her eyes brightening. "In fact she was asking for you earlier."

"Where is she now?"

"In the nursery."

"When will she kit?"

"You are too impatient." Snakefang flicked his ear with her tail before padding off to the warriors den. Lynxfur turned his paws towards the nursery. When he reached the bramble bush, he stuck his head in and let out a soft purr. Frostheart was curled asleep in her nest. Sunlight was streaming in through the patches in the den, dappling her fur. Lynxfur didn't want to wake her, so he padded quietly over, and settled down beside her. Curling his tail gently around Frostheart, he drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

Lynxfur woke up in his nest in the warriors den to a wail. It's been half a moon since Daisystar first fell ill. He sat up and pricked his ears when the wail came again. This time it was filled with grief. "Buzzardwing!" He yowled, jumping to his paws and waking the warriors. He headed out into the clearing to see the elder letting out another wail at the sky. Lynxfur quickly identified what happened. Monarchfall and Dapplepaw were sitting a tail-length away from the elder, bending over Daisystar's body as they applied lavender.

"Why Starclan? Why?" Buzzardwing wailed. "Why would you take my family away from me? Why?"

Lynxfur stopped next to the elder, and pushed his nose gently against her shoulder. "I'm sure, Daisystar is watching you right now from Starclan."

"You!" Buzzardwing hissed. "Your name is a curse brought upon us by Starclan! Daisystar should've sticked to your original name! She should've called you Weaselheart!"

Lynxfur stiffened and looked around the clearing. Buzzardwing was drawing a crowd. Raccoonpaw was looking at him in horror, while Moonstripe let out a snarl. Lynxfur said nothing as Buzzardwing continued. "I should've killed you while I had the chance! You no good, crowfood eating, foxheart!" She spat out, spinning around and stalking over to Daisystar's body.

Lynxfur followed, and with a wary glance at Buzzardwing, he pressed his nose into his leader's fur briefly. He quickly sprang back as a claw swiped right in front of his face. He glared at Buzzardwing, who was watching him with a sneer on her face, as he padded to the camp entrance, ignoring the shocked mutters of his clanmates.

"Hey! Lynxfur!" Longpelt called, making Lynxfur stop. He turned his head to see his former mentor crossing the clearing, with Monarchfall in tow. "I want you to lead a border patrol to the Thunderclan border."

"Yes, Longpelt." Lynxfur dipped his head respectfully, as Longpelt padded past him.

"Oh, and Lynxfur," Longpelt meowed, pausing. "I admire the way you dealt with Buzzardwing back there. If I were you, I would've clawed her face off for that!"

"We need to get going," Monarchfall meowed impatiently. Longpelt nodded and followed the medicine cat into the forest. Lynxfur turned to gaze at his clanmates.

"So…" Lynxfur began, then paused. He gulped before asking, "Who wants go on the dawn patrol?"

"I do!" Raccoonpaw bounded forward to Lynxfur's side. Lynxfur blinked at his apprentice gratefully, then lifted his head to see Moonstripe take a hesitant step forward.

"I will come but that doesn't mean you're deputy!" Moonstripe hissed in his ear.

"I know, but Longpelt told me too." Lynxfur pointed out, meeting Moonstripe's gaze. Frostheart immediately stepped forward, her blue eyes brightening with excitement. "No, Frostheart, I want you in the nursery resting."

"But…"

"I said _no_ , Frostheart," Lynxfur meowed gently. He pressed his muzzle against hers. "What would I do if you got hurt?" Frostheart glared at him, but stepped back and let Snakefang usher her to the nursery.

"I'll come." Cloudeye offered, padding to Lynxfur's side. "What border are we patrolling today?"

"Thunderclan," Lynxfur shied away from Cloudeye's respect. "Er…let's get going then." He caught Moonstripe's whiskers twitching in amusement at his awkwardness.

The patrol went peacefully with Raccoonpaw bounding ahead every few heartbeats, his tail quivering in excitement. "What's gotten into you today?" Lynxfur teased, flicking his tail lightly over Raccoonpaw's ears, as he stopped to watch a butterfly.

"Nothing! Except that I am _so_ excited!" Raccoonpaw yowled as he jumped up, trying to catch the butterfly. Lynxfur let out a purr.

"About what?"

"That my father is clan leader!" Raccoonpaw yowled again, bounding ahead.

"I get that you are excited, but keep your voice down!" Cloudeye scolded the adventurous apprentice.

"Let him be," Lynxfur argued. "It's his first dawn patrol."

"And his father _is_ becoming clan leader," Moonstripe pointed out. Lynxfur cast his brother a look of gratitude.

"Raccoonpaw! Come back here!" Lynxfur called, and Raccoonpaw came bounding back.

"Are we going back to camp now?"

"Yes, but stay close," Lynxfur meowed sternly.

"Great!" Raccoonpaw bounded off in the direction of camp, his tail quivering in excitement.

Lynxfur stifled a growl of frustration and bounded off after him. _Why doesn't Raccoonpaw do as he told._ Lynxfur wondered, shaking his head. He heard Moonstripe and Cloudeye keeping pace with him, as they slowly neared the camp. They were gaining on the apprentice when Raccoonpaw's tail suddenly disappeared. Lynxfur felt his heart sink as a yowl of alarm split the air. Lynxfur increased the pace, till he skidded to a stop, his eyes widening in alarm. His apprentice was cornered by the biggest badger he had ever seen.

Shadowclan

Leader: Longpelt: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

Deputy: not yet chosen

Medicine cats: Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes – Apprentice: Dapplepaw: A dappled brown and white tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Cloudeye: A black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye.

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Flowerclaw: A golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

Lynxfur: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber. (The big paws aren't big as in size to body but bigger than a normal cats)

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes.

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Raccoonpaw: A silver kit with a silver and white striped tail and a black mask over his amber eyes

Queens:

Frostheart: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes

Kits: None

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Buzzardwing: frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes


	15. Chapter 14

Lynxfur let out a hiss of fury and launched himself at the badger. He landed in between Raccoonpaw and the badger. He swiped his claws over the badger's muzzle, making it rear back in pain. It let out a roar and lunged for Lynxfur's throat. "Run!" Lynxfur screeched at Raccoonpaw before rearing up and swiping the badger in the face again. It was a young one which will hopefully be easy to drive off. He saw his apprentice dashing off towards camp.

While Lynxfur's attention was directed elsewhere, the badger took the opportunity to land a blow of its own. Lynxfur staggered with the impact, his head reeling with pain. He felt himself being launched into the air as the badger swiped his body with a strong blow. He landed against a tree, dazed. When he recovered, blood was trickling down the side of his head. His patrol was fighting as well. Moonstripe was on top of the badger. Cloudeye was nipping the badger one moment and dodging a blow the next. Lynxfur staggered to his paws and clamped his jaws on the badger's hind leg. Moonstripe gave the badger one last blow before leaping off. Together they watched as the badger lumbered off into the undergrowth.

Cloudeye led the way back to camp while Lynxfur took up the rear. When they entered the camp, Dapplepaw came rushing over with a wad of cobwebs in his jaws. Cloudeye, Moonstripe, and Lynxfur stood still as herbs were pressed into their wounds. Clearly, Raccoonpaw had told them about the badger.

"Is all quiet on the Thunderclan border?" Sunrise asked, padding over. Lynxfur nodded. "Good, now Watermist and I are heading out on a hunting patrol. I'm taking Raccoonpaw with us. Is that alright?"

"Go ahead," Lynxfur agreed, looking over to where Raccoonpaw was watching with wide scared eyes. "It'll be good for him."

"It certainly will." Sunrise agreed, padding over to the apprentice. "Come on Raccoonpaw, you're coming hunting with us."

"Is the badger gone?" Raccoonpaw asked, his voice coming out in a squeak.

"The badger is gone for now." Lynxfur promised, giving his apprentice a reassuring nuzzle. "The badger has learned not to mess with cats."

"Ok, if you say so." Raccoonpaw padded over to Watermist, who gave him a gentle lick on the ears.

"Keep an eye out for that badger!" Lynxfur called as they exited the camp.

"Lynxfur!" Snakefang yowled, racing over from the nursery. Her silver eyes were wide with fear, and her ginger pelt bristled.

"What is it?" Lynxfur asked. Moonstripe and Lynxfur shared a glance. "Is it Frostheart?"

"Yes!" Snakefang started pacing. "She started pacing around, and won't settle down!"

"Oh, that's normal for a queen." Dapplepaw meowed, finishing applying a poultice to Cloudeye's shoulder. "Monarchfall says that's the first sign that she is about to kit."

"How do you know all that already?" Lynxfur asked, his tail twitching to and fro.

"Monarchfall told me a couple of sunrises ago when he sent me to check on Frostheart." Dapplepaw answered honestly. His smile faded, "but he didn't tell me the herbs I would need."

"I don't think that's the only problem." Lynxfur meowed, a thought striking him like a blow. "Tomorrow's the gathering."

"And we have no leader to take us there!" Snakefang wailed. "The other clans will think something is wrong if we don't appear!"

"We will have a leader by tomorrow but how long will it take to appoint the deputy?" Moonstripe growled. He started pacing.

"We can't go." Cloudeye argued. "At least, not without a deputy. Unless Longpelt decides to appoint the deputy early or at the gathering."

"He might return tonight." Dapplepaw meowed hopefully.

"No, he will return tomorrow." Lynxfur meowed. "Starclan only speaks at night to cats who sleep beside the pool."

"We're doomed!" Dapplepaw wailed.

"It's ok." Lynxfur meowed, resting his tail on his shoulders. "We will rise to face any challenges the other clans throw at us."

"We have a good clan full of great warriors." Cloudeye reassured Dapplepaw. Then his gaze darkened. "Dapplepaw you might want to check on Frostheart."

"I'll come with you." Lynxfur offered immediately.

"No!" Dapplepaw ordered over his shoulder as he bounded towards the nursery. "You will only get in the way. Besides Frostheart might not like it if you're in there."

With a frustrated growl, Lynxfur sat down. He watched as Dapplepaw went into the nursery. Soon Dapplepaw reappeared and raced across the clearing to the medicine den. He emerged with some leaves in his jaws and raced back as a wail drifted from its walls. Lynxfur leapt to his paws and shot forward, avoiding Daisystar's body. "Frostheart!"

"Lynxfur, don't!" Fawnwing yowled, leaping on top of him as he tried to race for the nursery. He landed with a thud. Lynxfur stifled a gasp of pain as Fawnwing dug in her claws.

"Oh great…" Whitetail meowed, rolling her eyes. "Another fight and the leader isn't even here."

"There won't be one." Cloudeye growled, pulling Fawnwing off Lynxfur. "Lynxfur, I would suggest not to go in there until Dapplepaw says so."

"What's going on?" Sunrise's mew was muffled from the frog he was carrying. He dropped it on the fresh-kill pile. Raccoonpaw dropped a rabbit and bounded over to Lynxfur.

"Are we going to battle train today?" The eager apprentice asked.

"Well…" Lynxfur hesitated, he wanted to be near Frostheart while she kits. He also knew that Raccoonpaw was his responsibility. Lynxfur frowned as he considered.

"Go battle train," Moonstripe encouraged. "We'll let you if there has been any change."

"Thanks!" Lynxfur meowed to Moonstripe as he passed him. "Come on, Raccoonpaw! Let's go train."

"Yea!" Raccoonpaw raced out of camp. _Hasn't he learned not to go dashing off after that badger?_ Lynxfur sighed as he lengthened his stride to catch up to Raccoonpaw. They headed along a well worn path through the trees that wove around bramble and gorse bushes.

When they reached the training area, Lynxfur had Raccoonpaw sit down to watch a move. "This move is called the belly rake. It's a dangerous for your opponent but helps you get back in control." He rolled onto his back and pretended to be pinned to the ground. Then he pretended to slash a belly. "Now you try."

"On you?" Raccoonpaw asked.

"Sure but keep your claws sheathed." Lynxfur dropped into a crouch, bracing himself. Raccoonpaw raced over and leaped in the air. Lynxfur ducked out of the way. As Raccoonpaw landed, he flashed out a paw to trip him up. He then placed a paw down on him, pinning him to the ground. He felt a paw rake his belly and sprang backwards. "Good, now let's work on your speed."

"How?" Raccoonpaw asked.

"Just attack me."

"Ok," Raccoonpaw sounded uncertain, but he stood still and gazed at Lynxfur steadily. His gaze landed on Lynxfur's shoulder and leaped. Lynxfur dodged to the side and Raccoonpaw landed beside him. Quick as lightning, yet gentle, Lynxfur knocked Raccoonpaw's paws out from under him. He pinned him to the ground easily.

"You need to be faster." Lynxfur advised stepping back and helping Raccoonpaw up. "Also your gaze betrayed where you were aiming. You need to be cleverer than that."

Raccoonpaw nodded and retreated a few paces. He crouched, his eyes landing on Lynxfur's tail, and sprang. Lynxfur ducked and felt his apprentice land lightly on his back. Lynxfur dropped to his belly and rolled. Raccoonpaw let go immediately letting Lynxfur leap to his paws, ready for a counterattack. Raccoonpaw leaped for his shoulder, and Lynxfur dodged to the side. Raccoonpaw flashed out a paw, tripping his mentor. Then he jumped out of the way to nip the tail. Lynxfur whipped around and flashed out a paw, landing a blow on Raccoonpaw's shoulder. They scuffled around. Soon Lynxfur ended up on top, panting. "A lot better."

"Hello, Lynxfur." A soft mew made Lynxfur look up. What he saw made his pelt bristle.

"What is it?" Raccoonpaw asked, shaking the dust off his pelt. Lynxfur didn't answer but opened his jaws to draw scent in. The scent drifting on the wind confirmed what he saw.

"Come out from where you're hiding, fish-eater!" Lynxfur growled, stepping in front of his apprentice to shield him.

Silverwater emerged and padded over to stand in front of Lynxfur. "Pity," Silverwater sneered. "I was hoping that you would get that one wrong."

"You're still not allowed in Shadowclan's territory!" Lynxfur spat, his claws unsheathing.

"Who is this?" Silverwater asked, looking at Raccoonpaw.

"My apprentice, Raccoonpaw." Lynxfur hissed, trying not to lash his tail.

"There's no need to be rude." She meowed moving closer. "I was kicked out of my clan."

"Likely story," Raccoonpaw hissed moving to stand at Lynxfur's shoulder. "You won't be kicked out of your clan and come straight here!"

"You have a smart apprentice." Silverwater meowed, "Ok frog-eaters, you got me. I actually came over to spy."

"What do you know so far?" Lynxfur took a threatening step forward.

"I know that Daisystar died, and your deputy is off at the moonpool." Silverwater took another step forward. "Your mate is kitting and your clan is worried about the gathering tomorrow." She sat down and gave her paw a lick.

"We should take her back to camp!" Raccoonpaw suggested with a growl. "What do you say, Lynxfur?" Lynxfur stood still, thinking. Before he could decide Silverwater placed her paw down, curling her tail around them.

"Oh I forgot one thing." Silverwater meowed, glancing at Raccoonpaw. "You only have an apprentice medicine cat taking care of things, while the actual medicine cat is out with the deputy."

"Don't you dare say anything bad about my brother!" Raccoonpaw spat, dropping into a crouch, his tail lashing.

"You really think you can defeat a clan warrior?" Silverwater sneered, standing up. "I saw your training. You're really slow for an apprentice."

"He's only been training for a moon!" Lynxfur leaped to Raccoonpaw's defense. With a snarl he added, "In fact if we were going to the gathering tomorrow, it would've been his first."

"Ah, a newbie." Silverwater purred with amusement. "That explains everything."

"Say one more thing and you will wish you were never born!" Lynxfur spat.

"What about all the time we spent together as apprentices." Silverwater meowed calmly. "When you were _Weasel_ paw." Lynxfur stiffened and let out a low, dangerous growl.

"You broke the code?" Raccoonpaw asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes, but the past is behind me know." Lynxfur meowed, padding forward till he was nose to nose with Silverwater. "I should have known what a mouse-brain I was for liking you! Frostheart is a much better mate than you'll ever be!"

"Oh, then you won't like what I have to tell you then." Silverwater meowed, her eyes glinting in warning.

"You won't have a chance!" Lynxfur spat, dropping into a crouch. In a hushed hiss he said to Raccoonpaw. "Watch how a real warrior fights!"

"Oh, you're so on!" Silverwater meowed, dropping into a crouch. Lynxfur let out a hiss and leapt at her, quickly realizing that he probably shouldn't be fighting after that badger attack. Silverwater ducked and Lynxfur landed behind her. He whipped around quickly and bit down at her hind leg as she turned around. Silverwater screeched and landed a blow on Lynxfur's cheek. Fiery pain blasted through him and he let out a screech and leapt on top of her. He tried not to wince as the wounds the badger came him stung.

Pinning her down to the ground, he snarled into her face. "Do you give up?"

In response, Silverwater sliced a claw down his belly. Lynxfur released her and staggered as the pain from his belly threatened to overwhelm him. Stifling a gasp of pain, he lunged again and bit her ear. When Silverwater surrendered, he released her.

"You're coming back with us," he snarled. Whipping his head around he looked at Raccoonpaw. His gaze softened as he saw how horrified Raccoonpaw looked. "Run ahead and warn Cloudeye that we have an intruder."

"Of course!" Raccoonpaw raced ahead as Lynxfur escorted Silverwater back to camp. When he emerged from the bramble entrance, his blood had started to dry and mat his fur. Silverwater was in a better state than he was, but she was still bleeding from where the brambles scratched her. Flameclaw dashed over with Cloudeye and Sunrise at his heels.

"How's Frostheart?" Lynxfur asked, as Moonstripe bounded up.

"Dapplepaw's still with her." Moonstripe answered, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Silverwater. "We have trouble already?"

"She's been spying on us." Lynxfur meowed, sitting down and licking the blood off his pelt.

"You should see Dapplepaw once he's done." Flameclaw suggested, sniffing Lynxfur's pelt. "Those don't look deep but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"What about me?" Silverwater meowed scornfully.

"You're a spy! You don't get special treatment!" Lynxfur hissed, his pelt starting to bush up. Flameclaw cast him a knowing glance.

"What are we going to do with her?" Moonstripe wondered, looking at Cloudeye.

"Well..." Cloudeye fell silent as he thought. "We place her under guard by the medicine cat den. Then we will let Longpelt deal with her when he gets back. Sunrise and Moonstripe, you get first guard." Moonstripe nodded and led Silverwater to her prison which was the gap between the medicine clearing and the warriors den. Sunrise followed, snapping at Silverwater's heels when the warrior slowed. Cloudeye followed, leaving Flameclaw alone with Lynxfur.

"Good work," Flameclaw murmured. "I know it must have been hard to give her up, but you made the right decision in the end."

"I know and Frostheart is worth it." Lynxfur meowed, quickly adding. "My loyalty to the clan will never waver again."

"I know." Flameclaw meowed, giving Lynxfur a hearty shove. "Now let's see how Frostheart's doing." They padded over to the nursery together, just in time to see Dapplepaw emerge with a relieved look on his face.

"Lynxfur, you have two sons and a daughter." He meowed, padding over then stopped short. "What happened?"

"Flameclaw will explain while I go in," Lynxfur meowed.

"You can't visit her like that!" Dapplepaw meowed. "You need to get your wounds treated while there's still light." Lynxfur let out a grunt and stood still as Dapplepaw raced to get some herbs. The setting sun cast red shadows over the camp as he tried not to look at Daisystar's body. He failed and grief surged through him at the sight of the gentle leader as he waited. Soon Dapplepaw came back. He pressed some herbs to Lynxfur's wounds even on the belly.

"Now you can see her." Dapplepaw meowed when he was finished. "Then we need a watch on the camp. Also no warriors duties for half a moon. After the badger attack and now this, you need to rest so your wounds can heal."

Lynxfur nodded before ducking through the nursery entrance. He saw his mate stretched out with three tiny kits at her belly. Purring he padded over and pressed his cheek against hers. "They're lovely kits." He purred.

"I know," Frostheart meowed raising her head to give Lynxfur a lick. She looked exhausted. "Let's name them."

Lynxfur was glad that Frostheart hadn't noticed his wounds or the strong scent of herbs. He turned his head to look at the kits. He gazed at a white she-kit, who had a silver sheen as well as a black circle around her left eye. "Let's name our daughter, Icekit."

"Icekit," Frostheart murmured, resting her tail on the she-kit. She looked at a lithe, white tom with ginger spots and a long tail. "Cheetahkit."

"Perfect," Lynxfur agreed, gazing at the last tom. The tom had a dark brown pelt and a sturdy build. It also had one white paw on his right hind leg. "This will be Shadekit."

"Excellent names," Frostheart murmured.

"They are," Lynxfur agreed.

Frostheart gazed at her kits. "They'll need all the strength they can get if they're going to survive leafbare." Lynxfur slowly laid down beside her and started grooming her ears.

"You're hurt," Frostheart meowed, seeming to catch sight of Lynxfur's pelt for the first time. "What happened?"

"First it was a badger attack while on patrol. Then it was Silverwater, spying on our camp so I attacked her." Lynxfur explained, "Raccoonpaw and I were in the training area when she appeared."

"Is she in our camp?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it." Lynxfur meowed, giving his mate a reassuring lick. "Longpelt will be back tomorrow and he can deal it."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Frostheart asked.

"Of course, but first I need to make sure I'm not on watch," Lynxfur meowed. He padded out to see the clan looking at him expectantly.

"What are their names?" Snakefang demanded.

"The only girl is Icekit." Lynxfur began, taking in the warm gaze of his clanmates. "The white spotted tom is Cheetahkit. The stocky dark, brown tom is Shadekit."

"I expect they'll be fine warriors," Cloudeye meowed. "Now I'll take first watch. I think you'll want to stay with Frostheart for the night."

"Thanks for your understanding, Cloudeye." Lynxfur disappeared into the nursery, and settled down beside Frostheart. Lulled by her soft purring, he fell asleep pressed against his mate.

Shadowclan

Leader: Longpelt: a long pelted black and white tom with green eyes

Deputy: Not yet chosen

Medicine cat: Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes -Apprentice: Dapplepaw: a dappled brown and white tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: a tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Cloudeye: a black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye

Whitetail: a brown she-cat with a white tail and hazel eyes

Badgerflame: has a badger-like coat and short temper. He is a tom with amber eyes

Swallowtail: a sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. She has soft white paws and a white tail tip as well as dazzling amber eyes

Flowerclaw: a golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes as well as a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuft of black fur and he has pale, leaf-green eyes.

Lynxfur: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl eyes, one green and one amber. (His paws aren't big as in size to body but bigger than a normal cat's)

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Fawnwing: a brown she-cat with a white speckled back and pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Raccoonpaw: A silver tom with a silver and white striped tail as well as a black mask over his amber eyes

Queens:

Frostheart: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes

Kits:

Icekit: white she-cat that has a faint silver sheen. She also has a faint black circle around her left eye

Cheetahkit: lithe, white tom with ginger spots and a long tail

Shadekit: sturdy, dark brown tom with a right white hind paw

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Buzzardwing: frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes

* * *

 **Thanks to all those that reviewed!**

 **Shout out to JayJay3Sticks: Thanks! Also thanks for giving the suggestions of Icekit and Shadekit!**

 **Disclaimer: I know it is a little late for this but I feel like I should do it. I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

 **Now, here are some questions. Who do you think the deputy will be? Why do you think Silverwater was spying on them? I'll be interested to see what you think!**


	16. Chapter 15

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" Longpelt's voice startled Lynxfur as he woke. Frostheart was lifting her head and getting ready to scramble to her paws.

"Stay with the kits," Lynxfur meowed and added. "I'm sure Snakefang or I will tell you what happened."

"Of course." Frostheart meowed, relaxing and curling around her kits. Lynxfur emerged from the nursery, blinking sleep from his eyes as he joined his clanmates.

"Congratulations on your kits, Lynxfur." Monarchfall meowed, padding over to sit beside him. "What are their names?"

"Icekit, Cheetahkit and Shadekit." Lynxfur meowed. "I'm sure Frostheart will point out who's who when you visit her later."

"I'm sure she will," Monarchfall agreed.

"I've been accepted as your leader." Longstar meowed, dipping his head in modesty as yowls of congratulations erupted from the clan.

Cloudeye stood up and met Longstar's gaze. "We had to deal with a spy while you were gone."

"A spy!" Longstar twitched his tail and he bared his teeth. "Show me this spy!"

Flowerclaw and Flameclaw, who were guarding Silverwater's den, turned around and entered. Lynxfur heard a few hisses and they reappeared with Silverwater. They escorted her to the front of the clan. "This spy knows all of our secrets but didn't get away with it. Lynxfur attacked her and gave her some pretty good scratches." Flameclaw dipped his head towards Lynxfur.

Silverwater let out a snarl. "I would've gotten away with it if he hadn't sniffed me out!"

"It was you who blew your cover first!" Lynxfur hissed, tensing his muscles in preparation for attack. "Your spying skills clearly need work!"

Silverwater's eyes blazed. "My spying skills are just fine!" She hissed, her tail twitching.

Lynxfur stared at her, his tail lashing from side to side. He crouched down, ready to attack. "Lynxfur!" He perked his ears at Frostheart's call. He turned his head in surprise when he saw his mate padding out of the nursery.

"You should be with the kits!" Lynxfur meowed, straightening up.

"I'll be with them in a moment." Frostheart meowed, her blue eyes giving away her distress. "Just listen to me for a second, please!"

"Fine," Lynxfur twitched his tail impatiently. He wanted to get this over with.

"Whatever you do, please don't get in a fight." Frostheart meowed, before Lynxfur could answer she dipped her head to Longstar and retreated into the nursery.

"What should we do with this?" Sunrise spat, flicking his tail towards Silverwater.

"She will stay here for a few days until we have a warrior willing to take her to the border." Longstar meowed, he surveyed the clan calmly. He narrowed his eyes at Silverwater and then meowed. "I'll announce the name of the new deputy at sunset. Until then Cloudeye will lead the dawn patrol with Moonstripe and Fawnwing." Longstar leapt off the Clanrock and padded inside his den. The clan split up. Cloudeye headed out of the camp with Moonstripe and Fawnwing following close behind. Flameclaw and Flowerclaw took Silverwater back to her den where Badgerflame and Whitetail were waiting. They exchanged a few words before Flameclaw and Flowerclaw headed out of camp with Sunrise.

"Do you mind if Dapplepaw and I join you for some battle practice?" Monarchfall asked, padding over as Lynxfur scanned the cats for Raccoonpaw.

"I thought Dapplepaw said that I needed to rest so my wounds will heal," Lynxfur protested.

Monarchfall's gaze flicked over his pelt, his eyes narrowed. He sniffed Lynxfur's pelt and sat back. "Dapplepaw is right about you needing rest but you will be fine if you take it easy for a while."

Lynxfur nodded respectfully. "Then Raccoonpaw and I will be glad to join you."

"Will sunhigh work?"

"Yes, I'll have Raccoonpaw clean out the elder's den."

"Don't let him do the nursery for a couple of days." Monarchfall warned over his shoulder as he padded away. "Frostheart will need time to bond with the kits."

"Of course," Lynxfur agreed. He looked at the nursery. "I'd like to see her before we start training at sunhigh though."

"Suit yourself." Monarchfall's tail twitched as he bounded over to his den.

"Lynxfur!" Raccoonpaw reached him, his tail twitching excitedly. "What are we doing today?"

"You are cleaning out the elder's den until sunhigh."

"What's happening at Sunhigh?"

"Battle practice with Dapplepaw and Monarchfall."

"Awesome!" Raccoonpaw leaped into the air, excitment gleaming in his eyes before racing over to the elder's den. "Hey Buzzardwing and Juniperberry!" He yowled. "I've been assigned to clean out your nests!"

"It's about time a cat cleaned out our nests." Juniperberry yawned as he followed the eager apprentice into the elder's' den. "Don't disturb Buzzardwing. She's finally getting some sleep after staying up all night, grieving for Daisystar."

Lynxfur glanced guilty at Daisystar's body lying in the clearing. He was sleeping instead of keeping vigil with his leader. "Hey, Juniperberry!" Lynxfur called.

"Yes?" Juniperberry looked over at the young warrior.

"We need to bury Daisystar." Lynxfur looked at his paws. "Raccoonpaw can help you and maybe Buzzardwing if she wants to."

"Of course." Juniperberry agreed, padding into the den. He reappeared a few moments later with Buzzardwing trailing behind. Raccoonpaw was already dashing across the clearing. He gave Daisystar a nuzzle before stepping back to let the elders nudge her on their shoulders. Lynxfur watched as the elders took Daisystar out of camp for burial. Guilt pricked at him, and he wondered if Daisystar will forgive him for not keeping vigil. Lynxfur turned and headed for the nursery, a purr rising in his throat.

He squeezed through the entrance to see Frostheart gently grooming Cheetahkit. "Can I help?" He asked.

"No, I've just about finished here." Frostheart placed Cheetahkit gently back in the curve of her belly. "Did Longstar announce who the deputy is yet?"

"No," Lynxfur sat down beside Frostheart's nest. "He's going to announce it at sunset."

"Maybe I'll come out and watch." Frostheart meowed, curling around her kits.

"Are you hungry?" Lynxfur asked, giving his paw a lick. He smoothed the fur around his chest, face and ears. "I can get you some fresh-kill." He groomed the rest of his pelt while Frostheart considered.

"A vole will be nice." She meowed, reaching over and giving Lynxfur's tail a couple of quick, vigourous licks.

"Ok," Lynxfur jumped up. "I'll be right back." He padded out of the nursery and towards the fresh-kill pile. As he looked at the prey, he felt Silverwater's blue gaze boring into his back. He quickly picked up a vole, his pelt bristling uneasily. Trying to ignore it, he padded back to the nursery. As he squeezed through the entrance, he felt his pelt flatten with relief once he was out of sight of Silverwater. He dropped the vole within Frostheart's reach and sat down, his tail flicking.

"What's wrong?" Frostheart asked, devouring the vole.

"Silverwater is taking such a big interest in the camp." Lynxfur mewed through gritted teeth. "I don't like it one bit."

Frostheart looked at him, amusement gleaming in her blue eyes. "Relax, do you really think she'll attack you in your own camp?"

"No," Lynxfur agreed reluctantly. "but I don't like the fact that she's learning our strengths and weaknesses."

"Then don't think about it." Frostheart laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Soon the nursery filled with her gentle snoring and the contented mewlings of the kits. Lynxfur slipped quietly out of the nursery and padded to the center of the clearing. He glanced at the sky to see that Sunhigh was approaching. Heading to the fresh-kill pile, he picked up a frog. Lynxfur headed to the edge of the clearing and crouched down, taking a bite of the frog.

"Are you sure I'll be fine?" Dapplepaw meowed uncertainly, as he passed Lynxfur with Monarchfall at his side. Lynxfur quickly finished the frog and padded over to wait for Raccoonpaw. Monarchfall greeted him with a nod while Dapplepaw stared into the distance, his gaze wide. They didn't have long to wait for Raccoonpaw came padding out of the elder's den with scraps of moss on his fur.

"Ready?" Lynxfur flicked some moss off Raccoonpaw's shoulder with the tip of his tail.

"Yep!" Raccoonpaw gave himself a shake before dashing out of the camp.

"Wait for us!" Lynxfur called, dashing off after Raccoonpaw. Behind him, he heard Monarchfall haring after him with Dapplepaw close behind. He swerved to avoid a clump of brambles to enter the clearing. Relief flooded through him as he saw Raccoonpaw waiting for them.

"I won!" Raccoonpaw announced triumphantly.

"We weren't racing!" Lynxfur scolded. "And you shouldn't go dashing off without checking with me first." _I hoped you might have learned your lesson after running into that badger!_

"How about we practice defensive moves," Monarchfall suggested.

"Ok," Lynxfur dipped his head to the medicine cat and padded to the center of the clearing. "Defending yourself is just as important as attacking."

"Why are the medicine cats practicing with us?" Raccoonpaw asked.

"Medicine cats need to know how to defend themselves." Lynxfur flashed his apprentice a warning glance.

"Can you and Raccoonpaw show us?" Monarchfall suggested quietly.

"Are you up to it Raccoonpaw?" Lynxfur asked, inviting his apprentice forward with a flick of his tail.

"Yes!" Raccoonpaw bounded over and dropped into an attack crouch. Lynxfur dropped into the same crouch and gazed at his apprentice. Raccoonpaw looked at his shoulder and moved. Lynxfur dodged to the side. Raccoonpaw crashed into him, clearly expecting the move. Lynxfur broke free of his apprentice's grasp by gently running a paw down his belly. Raccoonpaw leapt back, and Lynxfur leapt to his paws. He leaped into the air just as Raccoonpaw dashed towards him. He twisted and landed perfectly, facing Raccoonpaw. Now he was on the offensive. He rushed towards his apprentice, his gaze meeting Raccoonpaw's as he went for the shoulder. Raccoonpaw dodged at the last second, and grabbed his tail gently in his teeth.

"Can we try now?" Dapplepaw asked Monarchfall.

"Of course but do you want to see it again?"

"No, I think I have it down." Dapplepaw crouched and Lynxfur sat up to watch. Dapplepaw launched himself forward towards Monarchfall. Lynxfur was impressed with the speed in which Dapplepaw twisted and turned and dodged. Monarchfall was getting battered but the medicine cat soon put up a fight.

"I want to fight like that!" Raccoonpaw declared, circling Lynxfur.

"You need to learn to be faster then." Lynxfur flicked his tail. "This is Dapplepaw's first training bout and he is doing very well."

"He'd always picked things up quickly when we were kits." Raccoonpaw admitted, Lynxfur rested his tail on Raccoonpaw's shoulder.

"You'd make a great warrior." Lynxfur promised gently. "You've only been training for a moon. Do you really think you be good at everything after your first moon? Do you think I don't have more to teach you?"

"No," Raccoonpaw met Lynxfur's gaze steadily. "You have a lot more to teach me and yeah…I did think I would be great at everything after a moon of training."

"Then you ready to practice some more?"

"With Dapplepaw?"

"No, we will head towards the other side and leave them to practice." Lynxfur headed to a shaded area and checked for any dangerous scents. He then turned to Raccoonpaw. "Ready?"

Raccoonpaw nodded his assent and he had a curious look in his eyes. "When will we finish?"

"Probably sunset." Lynxfur meowed, dropping into a crouch.

"Isn't Longstar announcing the deputy then?" Raccoonpaw asked dropping into a crouch. "Shouldn't we arrive back at camp just before the sun starts going down?"

"Good point. Now attack me."

Raccoonpaw rushed at his mentor. Lynxfur leapt out of the way and ran a paw down Raccoonpaw's side. Raccoonpaw flashed out a paw as he whirled around. Lynxfur felt his paws give way under him and he fell on his side. He barely managed to scramble to his paws as Raccoonpaw landed on him, forcing him to the ground. He kicked with his legs, throwing Raccoonpaw off. Quickly, Lynxfur leapt to his paws. Raccoonpaw faced him, his amber eyes gleaming. Lynxfur watched his apprentice carefully, planning his next move. Lynxfur leapt low expecting Raccoonpaw to leap into the air. Raccoonpaw dodged to the side and grabbed Lynxfur's tail then delivered a strong blow to his haunches. Lynxfur whirled around and leapt on his apprentice. They scrabbled together before Lynxfur ended up on top, his sides heaving with the effort. "Good fight," he panted.

"Can we hunt now?" Raccoonpaw stood up and shook the dust off his fur once Lynxfur stepped back. "We have just enough time before the sun starts going down."

Lynxfur glanced at the sky. Raccoonpaw was right, they do have some time. Looking over to where Monarchfall was still teaching Dapplepaw, he gave a nod of consent to Raccoonpaw. "Let's hunt close to camp, ok?"

"Ok!" Raccoonpaw padded out of the training area. He stopped a few fox-lengths later, his jaws open for prey. Lynxfur opened his jaws and smelled the tempting scent of a robin. He dropped into a crouch and stalked forward until he came within sight of the robin. He pounced and landed just behind the robin. The robin took off but was too late, for Lynxfur swiped a claw at it. As soon as it landed on the ground, dazed, he gave a killing bite. A squeal abruptly cut off told Lynxfur that Raccoonpaw had made a kill. He pushed the robin under a bramble bush, and listened for some more prey. A scuffling noise nearby made Lynxfur drop into a stealthy crouch. He moved forward and rounded a holly bush. A mouse was looking for food by the roots of a tree. He drew a paw, one after another till he was within pouncing distance. He pounced and killed the mouse with a single blow of his paw. He picked the mouse up, and headed back to the bush where he hid the robin. Picking up the robin, he heard bushes rustle. Looking up, Raccoonpaw emerged, a squirrel and a frog in his jaws.

"Good work," Lynxfur praised him and they headed back to camp. Lynxfur made sure to keep a swift pace till they were in sight of the camp. He sent Raccoonpaw through first with a wave of his tail and followed close behind. Longstar was bounding up the Clanrock as they dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" Longstar yowled as the setting sun sent shadows through the camp. Lynxfur padded over to sit close to the nursery. Raccoonpaw followed and gave him a knowing look. Frostheart poked her head out, looked at Lynxfur with a question in her eyes. Lynxfur nodded his assent and Frostheart's head disappeared into the nursery. Once the clan was assembled, Longstar's gaze swept around the clan. Raccoonpaw crouched beside Lynxfur, clearly trying not to show his excitement. Silverwater was sitting at the edge of the clan with Watermist and Snakefang guarding her. Guessing that Longstar already told them that Silverwater can listen, Lynxfur tried not to growl. He knew that it would be his turn to guard Silverwater soon. He turned his attention back to Longstar as his leader started speaking. "Before I announce the deputy, I need to perform another ceremony. Cloudeye, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Lynxfur's ears pricked. He never thought of Cloudeye as old. Sure the warrior was wise but he never shown any signs of old age. Looking around the clan, he saw that the rest of the clan shared his misgivings.

"It is," Cloudeye meowed.

Sadness glazed Longstar's green eyes as he meowed. "Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest." Cloudeye padded over to Buzzardwing and Juniperberry. Longstar padded to the edge of the rock as the clan cheered for Cloudeye.

"Cloudeye! Cloudeye! Cloudeye!" Lynxfur yowled with the clan.

Longstar raised his tail for silence. "I say these words before Starclan so that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." He paused and Lynxfur leaned forward, eager to hear who the deputy will be. He'd thought that it might be Cloudeye. Since Cloudeye is now an elder, who will be Shadowclan's deputy? "The new deputy of Shadowclan is Lynxfur!" Silence greeted his announcement. Lynxfur sat in shock with the rest of them. _I'm the least liked and respected cat in the clan. Why would he choose me?_

"Are you crazy?" Fawnwing hissed, stalking forward. "You chose the most hated cat in the clan!" A few murmurs of agreement rose up from the clan but quited as Longstar raised his tail for silence.

"No, I'm not crazy." Longstar meowed calmly, but his bristling fur stated otherwise. "He's a fine warrior, and he's been training Raccoonpaw well so far."

"Lynxfur! Lynxfur!" Raccoonpaw yowled, before Fawnwing could reply. As if on cue, the whole clan started yowling Lynxfur's name, except for Fawnwing, who stalked off to the warriors den. Lynxfur glanced at Silverwater, who was yowling respectfully. Her gleaming blue eyes had missed nothing. He felt the cats surrounding him, eagerly congratulating him.

"So who's going to head the dawn patrol?" Sunrise asked, his gaze unreadable.

"I'm willing to," Longstar meowed. The leader had leapt off the Clanrock and was padding over. "I'll take Sunrise, Moonstripe and Raccoonpaw."

"Ok, and Watermist can guard the camp tonight." Lynxfur meowed, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Silverwater. "I'll guard Silverwater with Flameclaw."

"But first don't you have to tell someone?" Moonstripe nudged Lynxfur in the direction of the nursery. "I'll guard with Flameclaw till you get back." Lynxfur pressed his nose gratefully in his brother's fur. He was glad that he and Moonstripe weren't rivals anymore.

"I'll be there as quick as I can." Lynxfur promised Flameclaw. Flameclaw nodded and dipped his head. Lynxfur watched as the warrior padded over to Silverwater. Lynxfur turned and headed for the nursery, squeezing through the entrance. Frostheart was asleep and so where the kits. He padded closer and gave Frostheart a gentle nudge.

"Lynxfur? Who's the new deputy?" Frostheart murmured, lifting her head and blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"You're looking at him." Lynxfur purred, pressing his muzzle against hers.

"Congratulations!" Frostheart gave Lynxfur a few quick licks. "You'll be a wonderful deputy."

"I have to go and guard now." Lynxfur meowed, moving towards the entrance. "We don't want the prisoner escaping."

"You can mention her by name, you know." Frostheart meowed after him. Lynxfur stopped and looked back.

"I know but I don't like it." Lynxfur confessed, trying not to tear up the moss. "She already knows that we are down one warrior."

"What do you mean?"

"Cloudeye retired to the elder's den." Lynxfur growled, his tail lashing to and fro. He exited the nursery without waiting for Frostheart's reply. He padded across the clearing to where Silverwater had her nest. Moonstripe dipped his head and left, leaving Lynxfur, Flameclaw, and Silverwater alone.

"So how does it feel to be clan deputy?" Silverwater asked wryly. "Quite different from a warrior, I expect. Also it's a shame that Cloudeye retired."

Lynxfur let out a warning growl, and Flameclaw cast him a worried glance. Flameclaw moved closer and murmured in Lynxfur's ear. "Calm down and don't attack her. Now that you're deputy, you'll be able to decide who takes her back to her territory. She already knows too much, soon she'll know all of our secrets."

Lynxfur twitched his ear in acknowledgement before turning to Silverwater. He let out a sigh, forcing the growl away. "Being deputy is different from a warrior. It feels like nearly the whole weight of the clan rests on my shoulders. It's not a shame that Cloudeye retired, in fact I feel that he needs it." There was no way Lynxfur was going to let Silverwater know his misgivings about Cloudeye's retirement.

"So when am I going back to Riverclan?" Silverwater asked with an edge to her voice. "Stemstar would be sending a battle party soon."

"That's for Longstar to decide," Lynxfur growled. He and Flameclaw shared a glance. The sooner Silverwater leaves, the better.

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Longstar: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

Deputy: Lynxfur: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber. (His paws aren't big as in size to body but bigger than a normal cat's)

Medicine cats: Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes – Apprentice: Dapplepaw: A dappled brown and white tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Flowerclaw: A golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears taper off into a tuft of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes.

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Raccoonpaw: A silver kit with a silver and white striped tail and a black mask over his amber eyes

Queens:

Frostheart: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes

Kits:

Icekit: White she-cat with a silver sheen. She has a faint black circle around her left eye.

Shadekit: A stocky dark brown tom with a white right hind paw.

Cheetahkit: lithe, white tom with ginger spots and a long, winding tail.

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Buzzardwing: frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes

Cloudeye: a black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye

* * *

Riverclan

Leader: Stemstar: A yellow tom with green eyes

Deputy: Carpfur: a light-gray tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Happysong: An energetic long furred calico she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Runningpaw: a golden tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors

Silverpelt: A silver she-cat with amber eyes

Moonlight: A black tom with white spots and pale green eyes

Leafmoon: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Blackcloud: Black and white tom with green eyes

Watersnake: A white tom with spots that look like diamonds and has green-blue eyes

Watermoon: A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Silverwater: A silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerfang: A light tabby tom with amber eyes

Blazenose: A brown and white tom with a white blaze down the muzzle. Has brown eyes

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw: a brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white muzzle

Sharkpaw: a gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Lilypad: A brown she-cat with dark brown face, legs, ears and tail. Has white paws and blue eyes

Kits:

Stripekit: a golden brown tabby tom with a striped tail and pale amber eyes

Elders:

Mosspelt: a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

 **Thanks to all those that had reviewed! I look forward to hearing more as the new year continues.**

 **If you like, you can check out some of my other stories. Also feel free to ask questions to some of the characters. Just specify the character and ask your question.**

 **Now for some questions: What do you think about Cloudeye moving to the elder's den? What do you think about Longstar's choice of deputy? Do you really think Stemstar will attack if Silverwater doesn't return soon? If Silverwater does return soon, what do you think will happen?**

 **I'm interested to see what you all think! Plus, have a great new year! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Lynxfur gladly watched the sun rise. It had been a long night. He glanced sideways at Moonstripe. He had sent Flameclaw to the warriors den at moonhigh to get some rest and told him to send Moonstripe out. Lynxfur stood up and shook each paw. He'd been sitting for so long that his paws had fallen asleep. "I never thought I'd see the sun soon enough," Moonstripe joked.

"Stay here, while I get Fawnwing and Sunrise." Lynxfur cast an amused glance at his brother. He doubted that Moonstripe will have much trouble, but still...better safe than sorry.

"She wouldn't dare cause trouble," Moonstripe flicked his tail. Lynxfur nodded, and bounded across the clearing to the warriors den. Ducking inside, he padded over to Fawnwing's nest. The brown she-cat was curled up with her tail over her nose. Bracing himself, Lynxfur prodded her with a paw. Instantly, Fawnwing's paw flew out. Lynxfur barely managed to avoid it.

"What is it?" Fawnwing yawned, lifting her head.

"Can you guard Silverwater till sunhigh?"

Fawnwing didn't protest but she shot Lynxfur a glare before leaving the den. Lynxfur padded over to his father's nest, wondering what ruffled Fawnwing's fur. He prodded Sunrise gently in the ribs. Sunrise grunted and curled up tighter. Lynxfur prodded him again, a bit less gently this time. Sunrise awoke with a start, his green eyes wide with alarm. When he saw who it was, Sunrise let out a snort. "What do you want?"

"Can you guard Silverwater with Fawnwing till sunhigh?" Lynxfur ignored Sunrise's barbed tone. He felt awkward giving orders to Sunrise and Fawnwing since they were senior warriors. He might as well get used to it.

"Ok," Sunrise got to his paws and brushed past Lynxfur on his way out of the den. Sunrise and Fawnwing both took his orders without a compliant, but Lynxfur wondered how long it would last. Lynxfur turned to leave the den, when Snakefang lifted her head.

"Has the dawn patrol left?" Snakefang asked, stretching in her nest.

 _The dawn patrol!_ Lynxfur had nearly forgotten. His mind raced as he thought quickly. "Would you like to lead it?"

"Sure," Snakefang was wide awake now. "Can I take Whitetail and Badgerflame?"

"Of course," Lynxfur looked toward the two warriors. They were beginning to stir. "You can tell them." Lynxfur padded out of the den, leaving Snakefang to gather her patrol together. He sat underneath the Clanrock as Snakefang, Whitetail and Badgerflame padded out of the warriors den. They disappeared into the tunnel and out into the forest. Sunrise and Fawnwing were guarding Silverwater while Moonstripe's tail disappeared into the warrior's den. By now the pre-dawn sky was lighting into a dawn sky. The rest of the clan will be up soon.

"Lynxfur?" Lynxfur jumped, startled. He turned around to see Longstar beside him.

"Yes?" Lynxfur dipped his head, trying to hide his surprise from the leader.

"We need to talk about Silverwater's claims." Longstar turned and disappeared into his den. Lynxfur stood and followed him inside. His eyes widened when he saw how spacious it was. He'd never been in there before. He sat down, letting his eyes adjust to the gloom. Longstar was sitting down a few tail-lengths away. His expression was unreadable. "Do you believe that Silverwater was exiled?"

"No," Lynxfur twitched an ear. Why was Longstar asking this? It was clear that Silverwater had lied just so she could get away with spying!

Longstar sighed, and curled his tail around his paws. "Good, that's useful to know. I wanted to be certain in case Stemstar mentions it."

"Who's going?" Lynxfur asked, relieved to have the chance to change the subject. He knew that some cats didn't like the fact that Silverwater was being held prisoner within the camp.

Longstar looked at Lynxfur as if he had grown an extra tail. "I'll tell the cats myself." His tail twitched, "and don't forget that you will be going." Lynxfur nodded and stared at his paws. He'd forgotten that he would be announced tonight at the gathering as the new deputy of Shadowclan. Longstar continued, if he had noticed Lynxfur's discomfort then he gave no sign of it. "After all it will be Raccoonpaw's and Dapplepaw's first gathering."

"I'll go tell Raccoonpaw before I take him out hunting," Lynxfur agreed. Longstar waved his tail dismissively, and Lynxfur padded out of the den. Flameclaw, Flowerclaw, Swallowtail, Watermist, and Raccoonpaw waiting for him in the clearing.

"Who's leading the hunting patrol?" Flameclaw asked at the same time as Swallowtail meowed, "what are the patrols?"

Lynxfur let out a small sigh. "When Snakefang and her patrol get back at sunhigh, I want Swallowtail, Moonstripe, and Fawnwing to do a border patrol. Flowerclaw, you and Watermist will relieve Sunrise and Fawnwing of guarding Silverwater then. As for hunting, Flameclaw, you will come with me and Raccoonpaw for now." The warriors nodded and moved away except for Flameclaw and Raccoonpaw.

"Where are we hunting?" Raccoonpaw was bouncing on his paws.

"By the lake," Lynxfur said the first thing that came to his head. Raccoonpaw seemed satisfied and raced out of camp. Exchanging a glance with Flameclaw, Lynxfur raced to catch up to Raccoonpaw. Already the apprentice was excited, and Lynxfur hadn't told him he was going to the gathering yet! They caught up to him soon enough.

"What did I tell you about dashing off?" Lynxfur panted as they slowed down.

"So?" Raccoonpaw looked indignant. "If we got there faster we will have more time to hunt!"

"But you don't want to tire yourself out for the gathering." Lynxfur brushed past his apprentice as he took the lead. Raccoonpaw quickly fell in step with him. His eyes were shining with excitement. Lynxfur led the patrol closer to the lake then stopped. They stood tasting the air. Flameclaw's eyes lit up. The warrior moved away, his nose to the ground. Lynxfur caught the scent of a mouse and beckoned Raccoonpaw over. Might as well do some training at the same time. "What can you smell?"

Raccoonpaw lifted his nose and tasted the air, "mouse."

Lynxfur nodded, "see if you can catch it." Raccoonpaw drooped into a crouch. For once, Lynxfur was pleased to see that his tail wasn't swishing up the leaves. Raccoonpaw moved forward, paw step by pawstep. A twig cracked and the rustling of leaves told Lynxfur that the mouse had run off. Raccoonpaw sat up, his tail flicking.

"Frog-dung!" He spat, padding over to Lynxfur.

Lynxfur twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Then you'll know to watch your surroundings next time, will you?" Raccoonpaw nodded and tasted the air. Trusting Raccoonpaw to do better, Lynxfur moved way to hunt. He sniffed the air. There was a squirrel nearby. He tracked the scent and soon saw the squirrel. Dropping into a crouch, he checked the wind direction. It was blowing towards him. He stalked forward, his gaze fixed on the squirrel. When he was close enough, he sprang. He landed on the squirrel and killed with a bite to the neck. Picking it up, he padded over to a bush. Dropping the squirrel beside it, he covered it with pine needles. He resumed hunting, wondering if Raccoonpaw had made a catch yet.

* * *

Lynxfur stood next to Raccoonpaw as he waited for his turn to cross the tree-bridge. The scents drifting down from the island told him that Riverclan and Windclan had already arrived. Fawnwing leapt up onto the tree-bridge and padded across. Raccoonpaw leaped onto the trunk and moved slowly across it. Lynxfur leapt up after him, keeping close in case he fell. Soon they were across. Lynxfur pushed his way through the bracken into the clearing. Immediately he saw Stemstar sitting next to Beestar while cats milled around. Flameherb was speaking to Happysong while a golden tabby listened intently. Carpfur and Tigerfang were there as well. Lynxfur barred Raccoonpaw's way as he padded over to a group of apprentices. He could hear his clanmates still pushing through the bracken, while the scent of Thunderclan drifted over the breeze. "Remember, don't give away clan secrets."

"I won't!" Raccoonpaw promised, bounding over to the group of apprentices. Lynxfur headed over to the roots of the oak tree, nodding to Tigerfang and Watersnake as he passed them. Carpfur was already on the roots, his expression unreadable. Lynxfur wondered what had happened to Riverclan's former deputy, Mosspelt. Thunderclan was streaming into the clearing. Lynxfur watched as Darkleaf joined Monarchfall, Dapplepaw, and the other medicine cats. Soon Longstar let out a yowl for the gathering to begin.

"Windclan is doing well," Beestar began. "The prey is running, and we have a new apprentice, Beaverpaw."

"Beaverpaw! Beaverpaw!" The clans cheered. Lynxfur scanned the crowd of cats. He soon spotted a brown tabby sitting up straight beside Waveclaw.

Lynxfur pricked his ears when Stemstar began to speak. "Mosspelt has retired to the elders den. Riverclan's new deputy is Carpfur." The clans cheered respectfully, and quieted down as Stemstar continued. "Riverclan is doing well and prey is running. We have three new apprentices: Eaglepaw, and Sharkpaw are training as warriors while Runningpaw has been apprenticed to Happysong." Stemstar's tail twitched waiting for the cheers to die down. "We also request that Shadowclan gave us back a warrior that they have stolen."

Moonstripe, Cloudeye, Swallowtail and Whitetail leapt to their paws yowling defiance. Lynxfur's own pelt was bristling with anger as he scowled at Carpfur, who returned the gaze. Shadowclan didn't steal Silverwater! Longstar was already replying, his voice calm. "Stemstar, rest assured that we will return Silverwater soon. Though, my warriors had reason to believe that she was spying on us. Is this true?" Stemstar didn't answer and Longstar went on. "I'm saddened to report the death of Daisystar, who will be dearly missed. Shadowclan's new deputy is Lynxfur."

"Lynxfur! Lynxfur! Longstar! Longstar!" Lynxfur didn't like so many eyes on him as the clans chanted his name but he tried not to show it.

"We also have two new apprentices, " Longstar went on. "Dapplepaw is apprenticed to Monarchfall, while Raccoonpaw will train as a warrior." Longstar waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. "We also have a litter of kits born to Frostheart, and Cloudeye has moved to the elders den." Longstar nodded to Silverwing, who gave him a grateful nod in return.

"Perfectstar has passed away half a moon ago. Thunderclan's new deputy is Starlingpelt." Silverwing announced as the clans erupted into cheers. "Graypaw and Horsepaw are here tonight as Graycloud and Horsepelt. Kestrelsong has moved to the nursery." As the leaders brought the meeting to a close, Lynxfur rose to his paws. He wanted to get back to camp as quickly as possible .

"Is Shadowclan so desperate that they had to appoint a cat who hasn't had an apprentice yet?" Carpfur hissed in Lynxfur's ear.

"No!" Lynxfur retorted, trying to control his temper. "My apprentice is Raccoonpaw."

Carpfur let out a snort. "So? It doesn't mean you're ready for this position."

Lynxfur dipped his head respectfully. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go and speak to some of the others." Carpfur flicked his tail letting Lynxfur walk away. Lynxfur headed for the apprentices, eager to hear what the apprentices are talking about. It was always interesting.

"I chased that fox all the way to the border!" An apprentice was meowing. "I bet it won't reappear anytime soon!"

"Yeah right," Raccoonpaw rolled his eyes. "Eaglepaw, I bet you didn't even fight it."

"Yes I did!" The apprentice retorted. "Tell him, Sharkpaw!"

A gray apprentice shook her head. "Sorry Eaglepaw, you're on your own."

"Whatever," Eaglepaw looked at Raccoonpaw. "How do you cope with pine needles? They must prick your pads all the time!"

"No, they don't!" Raccoonpaw meowed. "How come Riverclan likes to swim?"

Before the apprentices could argue any further, Lynxfur stepped in between them. "How about we agree that every clan has their differences."

They nodded and went onto discussing something else. Lynxfur padded away to see Longstar beginning to gather the patrol around him. It was time to go. Turning back to the apprentices, Lynxfur caught Raccoonpaw's eye. "It's time to go." Raccoonpaw bounded over, and they pushed through the bracken. Thunderclan was already crossing the tree-bridge. Longstar waited patiently as Darkleaf leapt on the tree-bridge at the rear of Thunderclan cats. The medicine cat was halfway across the tree-bridge when Longstar leapt up. Raccoonpaw jumped up next with Lynxfur close behind. Digging in his claws to get a grip on the bark, Lynxfur crossed. He let out a sigh of relief when his paws reached solid ground once more. As Flameclaw leapt off the trunk, Longstar headed off on the trail back to their territory. They traveled swiftly and silently as they headed into the trees.

Cloudeye was the first to break the silence. "Longstar, what are we going to do about Riverclan?"

"We will return Silverwater to them in a few days time." Longstar answered, swerving around a holly bush. "I want to avoid a fight for now."

"But if we let her go, then she will tell them everything!" Moonstripe hissed.

"That's a risk we have to take," Longstar replied evenly. They soon reached the camp. As they filed through the tunnel, Longstar met Whitetail's gaze. "Whitetail, you will guard the camp tonight." Whitetail nodded and sat down at the entrance, her ears pricked. Lynxfur headed into the warrior's den, his paws heavy. He curled up in his nest and gave way to sleep.

Thunderclan

Leader: Silverstar: A silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Starlingpelt: a black she-cat with blue eyes, a gray chest, paws, and tail tip

Medicine cat: Darkleaf: a black tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Shredclaw: A pale ginger she-cat with torn ears, a scarred muzzle and amber eyes

Rattlepelt: A golden tabby tom with a long thin tail and amber eyes

Starlingpelt: a black she-cat with blue eyes, a gray chest, paws, and tail tip

Breezewing: A white tom with green eyes and black swirling tabby stripes

Graycloud: A light gray she-cat with white paws and chest as well as blue eyes

Horsepelt: a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Queens:

Kestrelsong: a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a scarred muzzle.

* * *

Riverclan

Leader: Stemstar: A yellow tom with green eyes

Deputy: Carpfur: a light-gray tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Happysong: An energetic long furred calico she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Runningpaw: a golden tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors

Silverpelt: A silver she-cat with amber eyes

Moonlight: A black tom with white spots and pale green eyes

Leafmoon: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Blackcloud: Black and white tom with green eyes

Watersnake: A white tom with spots that look like diamonds and has green-blue eyes

Watermoon: A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Silverwater: A silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerfang: A light tabby tom with amber eyes

Blazenose: A brown and white tom with a white blaze down the muzzle. Has brown eyes

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw: a brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white muzzle

Sharkpaw: a gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Lilypad: A brown she-cat with dark brown face, legs, ears and tail. Has white paws and blue eyes

Kits:

Stripekit: a golden brown tabby tom with a striped tail and pale amber eyes

Elders:

Mosspelt: a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

Windclan

Leader: Beestar: Black and golden leader with amber eyes

Deputy: Heartthroat: a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Flameherb: a ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest

Warriors:

Foxtail: Ginger tom with a black tipped tail and green eyes

Blacksky: Black she-cat with white paws and muzzle and amber eyes

Eagleheart: a stone-gray tom with green eyes and black paws and tail tip

Dogfang: Gray tom with golden eyes

Cowpelt: Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Waveclaw: A pale gray she-cat with black paws, black tipped tail and silver eyes

Apprentices:

Beaverpaw: a brown tabby tom with green eyes

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter!**

 **Anyway, how do you think the gathering went?**

 **As always, I look forward to seeing your reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17

Lynxfur emerged from the warriors den at Sunhigh, satisfaction warming his pelt. He'd taken a catnap after going on the dawn patrol. Moonstripe and Snakefang were sharing a squirrel at the edge of the clearing. Lynxfur padded over quickly and let out a mew of greeting.

"What do you want us to do?" Moonstripe asked, finishing his share of the squirrel.

"I want you to come with me to take Silverwater back to the camp. Flameclaw is coming with us. Snakefang, I'd like you stay here and organize a hunting patrol." Lynxfur meowed with a twitch of his tail. It'd been half a moon since the gathering. Only the day before had Longstar told Lynxfur that he was to take Silverwater back to her clan today.

"Of course, can Raccoonpaw come with us?" Snakefang asked looking up. "I'll ask Flowerclaw to come too."

"Sure." Lynxfur agreed, heading towards the entrance where Flameclaw was waiting with Silverwater.

"You're finally taking me back to my territory?" Silverwater meowed calmly.

"You weren't here that long!" Moonstripe spat, his claws tearing up the grass.

"It was long enough," Silverwater retorted. Lynxfur glanced at his clanmates before heading out of the camp. The birds were singing in the treetops, and prey was scuffling through the foliage. Lynxfur's belly growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the day before. Lynxfur slowed as they neared the Riverclan border, all of his senses alert. When they reached the border, Lynxfur halted, raising his tail for the others to stop.

"Remember don't tell them anything or else!" Flameclaw hissed, his tail lashing to and fro. Lynxfur had given Silverwater a lecture the day before, letting her know that they won't tolerate her giving away their secrets. Lynxfur doubted that she cared. Silverwater probably only agreed because she wanted to be back as soon as possible. Mentally, Lynxfur made a note to increase the patrols along this section of the border.

"Of course." Silverwater stalked over the border. Bushes rustled and a strong Riverclan scent reached Lynxfur's nose before Carpfur emerged from the undergrowth. The warrior meet Silverwater with head and tail high. Any doubt that Lynxfur had about Silverwater's honesty vanished like dew. It was clear that Silverwater _was_ spying on their camp and they made their situation worse by letting her go back to Riverclan. When Silverwater and Carpfur were out of sight, Lynxfur turned and led his patrol back to camp.

"I hope she doesn't tell them." Moonstripe growled. "She didn't seem to care whether or not she revealed our secrets!"

"It actually might have been better to keep her for longer." Lynxfur agreed, his tail twitching anxiously. They rounded a bramble thicket and bounded over a fallen tree as a somber silence fell over them.

"I have news to tell you two anyway." Flameclaw meowed, suddenly looking bright. "Flowerclaw is expecting my kits!"

"Nice," Lynxfur meowed at the same time Moonstripe said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Flameclaw meowed. "I hope we can name one of them Tulipkit."

"Tulipkit?" Lynxfur stopped and looked at Flameclaw. He tilted his head curiously. "Isn't it too soon to start thinking of names?"

"He's right, you don't even know how many you'll have!" Moonstripe pointed out.

"I don't care because the kit will bear my mother's name, Tulip!" Flameclaw retorted bounding ahead. Lynxfur and Moonstripe exchanged a worried glance before bounding after Flameclaw. Lynxfur brushed past Flameclaw as the camp appeared in front of them. He padded through the bramble tunnel, Moonstripe and Flameclaw not far behind.

"Lynxfur, can I speak with you?" Longstar meowed as Lynxfur emerged from the entrance after Moonstripe and Flameclaw.

"Of course, Longstar." Lynxfur meowed, padding to his leader. He was a little disappointed since he wanted to see Frostheart before reporting to Longstar. Longstar led Lynxfur to his den under the Clanrock and sat down in his nest.

"I was wondering if Raccoonpaw is ready for an assessment." Longstar meowed, giving his chest fur an embarrassed lick.

"He's not ready yet. I'm sorry Longstar but his fighting skills need a ton of work and his hunting is ok but could be better." Lynxfur admitted, flatting his ears against his head. He was surprised that Longstar would suggest that so soon! Raccoonpaw had only been training for a moon and half!

"Will he be ready anytime soon?" Longstar probed.

"Raccoonpaw has only been training for a moon and a half, Longstar!" Lynxfur meowed, his pelt bristling. "He's not ready for an assessment any time soon!" He relaxed then added. "Why are you so worried then?"

"I know you took Silverwater back to her territory but will she keep quiet?" Longstar started pacing the den. Lynxfur dug his claws in the ground. Longstar was giving voice to his misgivings. "What if she tells Stemstar our secrets? Well he attack us?"

"They won't, and we have strong warriors ready to fight." Lynxfur soothed, though he wasn't certain himself.

"I know but will they be ready?" Longstar stopped pacing and met Lynxfur's gaze. "They might attack when we least expect it."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll assign extra patrols along the Riverclan border." Lynxfur meowed, trying to soothe his leader's fears. He decided against telling Longstar that he was going to do that anyway.

"Make sure that if any hunting patrol hunts close to the border, have them do a border patrol too." Longstar headed to his nest and sat down. "I'd also like you to speed up the training of your apprentice."

"Speed up his training?" Lynxfur stared at Longstar in surprise. "I won't do that! Though I will increase patrols along the border." Before Longstar could say anything more, Lynxfur headed out of the den, his fur ruffled. Warriors were milling around, waiting for him to assign the patrols for the rest of the day. Lynxfur padded into the center of the clearing and sat down.

"Who's going to lead the sunhigh patrol?" Watermist asked from where she was sitting with Sunrise. Lynxfur narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Flowerclaw," Lynxfur meowed looking around for the warrior. When he met her gaze, Flowerclaw nodded her assent. "Snakefang and Flameclaw will go with her. Moonstripe will lead a hunting patrol."

"Who should I take?" Moonstripe asked. Lynxfur glanced at Watermist and Sunrise. They'd been helping with the apprentice duties today.

"Watermist and Sunrise. Another patrol will go to the Thunderclan border. Badgerflame, take Whitetail and Swallowtail with you." Badgerflame gathered his patrol around him with a flick of his tail. Lynxfur realized that with the increased border patrols there will be little time to hunt. "Badgerflame, if you can hunt as well, it'll be great." Badgerflame nodded and began to head out of camp. Lynxfur stopped him with a low murmur. The other patrols hadn't left yet and he wasn't done.

"What about the dawn patrol?" Raccoonpaw asked.

"We will have a sunset patrol which Longstar will lead with Fawnwing and Badgerflame." Lynxfur sat down and gazed around the warriors. "I'll lead the dawn patrol. I'll take Raccoonpaw and Moonstripe with me." Lynxfur stifled a yawn as he remembered that he was on the dawn patrol that morning. The warriors drifted away and the ones he called out on patrol, left the camp.

Raccoonpaw padded closer, a question in his eyes. "Yes, Raccoonpaw we'll go and train." Lynxfur sighed, heading out of camp with Raccoonpaw dashing ahead. Lynxfur figured that it was no use scolding him each time he ran ahead. He wasn't going to listen anyway so why bother?

* * *

Lynxfur stifled a frustrated hiss as Raccoonpaw let yet another mouse escape from his claws. When they reached the training area, Lynxfur had given him tips on hunting techniques and let Raccoonpaw practice on a leaf and a stick. Soon, Lynxfur let Raccoonpaw try his luck on real prey. His hunting crouch was sloppier than it was in the training area. So sloppy that Lynxfur felt that Raccoonpaw wasn't concentrating. "Raccoonpaw! That's the third mouse that you let escape! Your hunting crouch and stalking were better in the training area!" Raccoonpaw had already caught a shrew and a vole which were both messy catches.

"I'm sorry," Raccoonpaw gazed at his paws. "I'd tell you if anything was wrong. I promise."

"Fine, but don't let the prey escape next time." Lynxfur sighed, gazing around for any sign of prey.

Raccoonpaw suddenly dropped into a crouch and moved forward. Lynxfur spotted the rabbit his apprentice was stalking. He signaled to Raccoonpaw to let him get behind the rabbit and block its escape route before he pounced. Raccoonpaw twitched an ear to show that he understood and stopped. Lynxfur dropped into a crouch and stalked around the rabbit, careful to stay downwind and slid into place in front of the burrow. Hoping that Raccoonpaw will know when to move, he prepared to help if needed. The rabbit stiffened, its ears twitching. Lynxfur saw Raccoonpaw within pouncing distance, waggling his hunches. The apprentice leaped, his claws outstretched, but landed just shy of the rabbit's back. The rabbit turned and dashed off towards Lynxfur. Lynxfur pinned the rabbit expertly and delivered a killing bite to the neck before taking his paws off the rabbit.

"Great catch!"

"You would've caught it if you pounced half a paw length closer." Lynxfur advised.

"I'm a terrible hunter." Raccoonpaw stared at the ground. Lynxfur stared at his apprentice, shocked. Raccoonpaw just needed more confidence that's all. Perhaps he was having an off day.

"No you're not! You're a fine hunter for a new apprentice. Besides missing prey is normal for apprentices _and_ warriors." Lynxfur pressed his nose reassuringly against Raccoonpaw's. "Let me tell you something. When I was an apprentice, I wasn't a good hunter nor a good fighter."

"What do you mean? You're the most respected cat in the clan!" Raccoonpaw stared, his eyes wide.

"I wasn't the most respected cat in the clan back when I was little. In fact, I was the _least_ respected cat in the clan. I don't think I'm the most respected now." Lynxfur sat down with a sigh. "What do you think my apprentice and kit name was?"

"Lynxkit and Lynxpaw."

"Nope. Did you hear what Buzzardwing called me when Daisystar died?"

"She called you Weaselheart. But why would that matter?" Raccoonpaw tilted his head.

"When I was born, Watermist and Sunrise agreed on Weaselkit for me. It was because I was ugler than Moonstripe. At least...that's what they told me. You see the scars on my muzzle and ears? The ones that look really old?" Raccoonpaw leaned closer to examine his muzzle, then nodded. "Moonstripe gave them to me when I was four moons old. Throughout the clan I was known as Uglykit. Though Daisystar, Treeclaw, Monarchfall and Leopardstreak where a few cats that were kind to me."

Lynxfur trailed off as he remembered Leopardstreak. He had to force himself to go on and even then his voice caught in his throat. "Leopardstreak was an elder when I was born, and the medicine cat before Treeclaw." His voice cracked as he continued. "Leopardstreak was like the mother I never had. She groomed me and told me stories. She allowed me to sleep with her when Watermist kicked me out of the nest..." Lynxfur fell silent as memories swamped him of his kithood.

"That's mean!" Raccoonpaw commented. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore. You have a mate and kits and you're the clan's deputy!"

"When I was Weaselpaw, I didn't even like Frostheart. In fact I felt she was in league with Moonstripe and Snakefang. She even told me that Fawnwing wanted her to become mates with Moonstripe. I did sneak out of camp at night to meet Silverwater at the border until Monarchfall, Frostheart and Flameclaw made it stop."

"What Silverwater said was true?" Raccoonpaw looked shocked and he took a step backward.

"Yes," Lynxfur meowed. "Daisystar gave me the warrior name of Lynxfur during my ceremony and you know the rest."

Raccoonpaw was silent for while, his ears flattened. Then he pricked his ears, understanding suddenly glowing in his amber eyes. "Can we continue hunting now?"

Lynxfur glanced up at the sky, inclined to agree but the sun was beginning to go down. Instead, he flicked his tail and stood up. "Let's take that rabbit back to camp and collect your vole and shrew on the way." Raccoonpaw nodded and bounded off. Lynxfur twitched his whiskers in amusement and picked up the rabbit before bounding after his apprentice.

* * *

 **Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile! I was meaning to but I kept forgetting and school keeps me busy and there was writers block. Anyway what do you think about this chapter?**


	19. Chapter 18

Lynxfur stood in the center of the clearing as the warriors paced in front of him. "Snakefang, take a hunting patrol by the Thunderclan border. Take Flowerclaw, and Flameclaw with you." Snakefang nodded and bounded out of the camp with her patrol at her heels. The sun was barely over the treetops and a breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, growing steadily stronger. Clouds were massing over the sky, turning dark. A storm was brewing. "Whitetail, take Badgerflame and Sunrise to patrol the Riverclan border. Longstar's patrol yesterday found some scents on the wrong side of the border, so be careful. Report anything suspicious." It was a few sunrises since Silverwater left the camp, and the kits were beginning to beg Frostheart to let them go and explore the camp.

Whitetail flicked her tail, her eyes gleaming with amusement. "What warrior doesn't?" Whitetail headed out of camp with Badgerflame and Sunrise hard on her paws. Lynxfur looked at the remaining warriors.

"I'll leave it up to the rest of you whether you hunt or make repairs on the camp. Though I'd like Moonstripe to lead the sunhigh border patrol with Watermist and Swallowtail." Lynxfur looked at Fawnwing. "You will lead the hunting patrol then, take whoever you like. I'll take the dusk patrol to the Thunderclan border with Flameclaw and Raccoonpaw." The remaining warriors nodded and dispersed, leaving Lynxfur with Raccoonpaw in the center of the clearing.

"What are we doing today?" Raccoonpaw was scraping the ground with a forepaw. "Can we battle train?"

Lynxfur let out a purr and flicked Raccoonpaw's ear with his tail. "I thought it was the mentor's job to decide, but why not?" Raccoonpaw's tail went straight into the air and he raced through the bramble entrance. Lynxfur chased after him, irritation sparking at his paws. He was going to have to teach Raccoonpaw to stop dashing off sooner or later. If only he learned from that badger attack!

* * *

"Again!" Lynxfur meowed, stifling a hiss of frustration. Raccoonpaw was learning how to trip his opponent as he dodged a front paw swipe. So far...he wasn't doing so well. Each time, Raccoonpaw either moved to slow, forgot to trip Lynxfur, or lost his balance. Raccoonpaw stood up and shook his fur. It was the third time that they tried the move. Lynxfur was beginning to rethink things. Lynxfur flicked his tail. "Actually, let's do things differently."

"What do you mean?" Raccoonpaw titled his head.

"You should aim for the hindpaws to trip your opponent _after_ you make a wide dodge from the swipe." Lynxfur wondered if he should have Raccoonpaw work on defensive moves instead.

Raccoonpaw nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Can I try it now?"

"Of course," Lynxfur braced himself for Raccoonpaw's attack. Raccoonpaw leaped forward, keeping low. Lynxfur lashed out a sheathed paw which Raccoonpaw narrowly avoided. Raccoonpaw took a wide curve and narrowed in on Lynxfur's hindpaw. Suddenly Lynxfur was on the ground as Raccoonpaw leapt out of range of his counterattack. Lynxfur got to his paws and shook his pelt free of dust.

"How was that?" Raccoonpaw's eyes were wide.

"It was great," Lynxfur meowed. Raccoonpaw brightened and began trotting around with his tail straight up in the air. "Now, let's work on a defensive move."

"Ok! Which one?"

Lynxfur padded forward and stilled his apprentice with a touch of his tail. "Listen and I'll tell you." Raccoonpaw sat down, curled his tail around his paws and looked intently at Lynxfur. Lynxfur swallowed back a purr of amusement. His apprentice looked like a ball of fur with his ruffled pelt catching in the wind. Lynxfur was painfully aware of the storm getting nearer and nearer. He reflected that there was only a matter of time before it broke. "As I run towards you, use your strongest shoulder as a blocker. Make sure your paws are firmly on the ground and brace yourself for the impact. Got that?"

"Yep!" Raccoonpaw pranced away a few paces then stopped and faced Lynxfur. Lynxfur lowered his head and ran towards his apprentice. Raccoonpaw stepped to the side and turned a shoulder towards Lynxfur. Lynxfur barrelled into Raccoonpaw and bounced back, landing lightly on his paws, while Raccoonpaw fought to keep his balance. Lynxfur noticed with a prick of irritation that Raccoonpaw had his paws lightly on the ground, not firm. Lunging forward and grabbing Raccoonpaw's scruff to hold him while he found his footing, Lynxfur wondered if he should've demonstrated the move first. When Raccoonpaw had found his footing, Lynxfur released his scruff.

"Do you want me to show you?"

Raccoonpaw nodded, "yes please!"

Lynxfur stood a few fox-lengths away from Raccoonpaw. Raccoonpaw lowered his head and ran towards him. Lynxfur swiftly turned his shoulder towards the apprentice and made sure his paws were firm on the ground. Raccoonpaw hit him and then bounced off his shoulder. While Raccoonpaw was shaking his head, Lynxfur quickly brought a sheathed paw across his shoulder. Raccoonpaw staggered from the blow, his eyes gleaming with surprise.

"How?" Raccoonpaw began, but he let his voice trail off as understanding flooded his gaze. Raccoonpaw pranced away and faced Lynxfur with head held high. "I want to try it again!"

Lynxfur lowered his head and ran towards Raccoonpaw. Raccoonpaw's shoulder was suddenly in front of him. Lynxfur hit his shoulder and then he bounced away. Lynxfur struggled to keep his balance as Raccoonpaw leapt towards him. Lynxfur was suddenly on the ground, his apprentice standing in front him, eyes shining. Lynxfur pushed Raccoonpaw gently off him and got to his paws. He shook his ruffled pelt, and gave Raccoonpaw a nod of approval. Suddenly thunder rumbled in the distance and the wind increased. Flattening his ears against the gale, Lynxfur looked at the sky. The clouds were dark, really dark. "Let's head back to camp," Lynxfur turned towards the direction of camp. To his relief Raccoonpaw stuck close to him, his ears flattened as thunder rumbled again. Lynxfur increased the pace until they were racing along the trail. As the brambles came up that surrounded the camp, Lynxfur pushed his apprentice ahead of him. Then he hurtled through the bramble tunnel. As Lynxfur stood, panting in the clearing, he could see Raccoonpaw's striped tail disappear into the apprentice's den. A yowl came from behind, and Lynxfur turned to see Whitetail's patrol racing into camp. All the cats in the patrol had ruffled fur. Whitetail appeared last, limping with scratches crisscrossing her sides.

"What happened?" Lynxfur demanded as the patrol skidded to a halt in front of him. "Was it Riverclan?"

"Riverclan?" Badgerflame looked at Lynxfur with confusion in his gaze. "We didn't spot a sniff of them!"

"It was an eagle," Whitetail growled. "It tried to carry me off."

Shock and fear flooded through Lynxfur and he looked at the sky. A raindrop splashed on his nose. He shook it off as rain began to fall. _An eagle? Here?_ Steeling himself, Lynxfur flicked his tail towards Badgerflame. "Come with me to report to Longstar. Whitetail, go and see Monarchfall," he ordered. Whitetail nodded and limped off to the medicine den with Sunrise darting over to support her. Lynxfur bounded towards the Clanrock, eager to get out of the rain. As he paused at the entrance with Badgerflame, Longstar padded out.

"How was the patrol?" Longstar asked, though his eyes betrayed his surprise. He clearly hadn't expected them to come and talk to him.

"It was good," Badgerflame began. The warrior flicked his tail anxiously as he glanced towards the medicine den. "Riverclan hasn't come to set the markers yet, but we were attacked."

"By what?" Longstar sat down and tilted his head curiously.

"An eagle," Badgerflame shuddered from head to tail. "It tried to carry Whitetail off."

"What should we do?" Lynxfur asked, resting a reassuring tail on Badgerflame's shoulders. "We can't patrol or hunt with an eagle around."

Longstar was silent, his eyes narrowed. Lynxfur waited patiently as the rain began to fall harder. Thunder rumbled again in the sky. Longstar stood up and raked his gaze across the two warriors. "Nothing, the eagle isn't a normal enemy. The only thing we can do is keep alert and send patrols out with strong cats that can face off the eagle...if it decides to attack again. Apprentices are go out with warriors, and the medicine cats will need protection as they search for herbs."

"What about the kits?" Lynxfur asked, hoping the eagle won't find its way to the camp.

"They will stay in the nursery where it's safe, for now." Longstar looked amused and he flicked his tail. "I know they've been wanting out recently, but with this storm and the eagle, Frostheart will prefer to keep them safe."

"Are you going to announce it to the clan?" Badgerflame asked as a flash of lightning lit up the clearing.

"Not until the storm is over," Longstar meowed, looking at the sky. "The eagle will want shelter from this storm as well as us." Lynxfur dipped his head respectfully. Longstar was right, even though Lynxfur would rather have sent a patrol to fight the eagle itself. Longstar turned and disappeared into his den, deciding against leaving it's shelter. Lynxfur followed Badgerflame, as they sought out the shelter of the warrior's den. Snakefang's hunting patrol was already there, crouching in their nests as they listened to the storm. They must have arrived while Lynxfur was speaking to Longstar.

"Catch anything?" Lynxfur asked, settling down in his nest.

"Just a mouse," Snakefang flicked her tail. "The prey is hiding."

"They're probably waiting for this storm to pass," Flameclaw grunted.

"Once the storm's over, Fawnwing's patrol will probably catch something when they head out." Lynxfur meowed, as he listened to the rain hitting the ground. Placing his head on his paws, Lynxfur prepared to wait out the storm.

* * *

 **What do you think about this chapter? Do you think Longstar made the right decision?**


	20. Chapter 19

Lynxfur emerged from the warriors den once the storm had broken up. He stared in dismay at the camp. Broken twigs and branches littered the clearing. The fresh-kill pile was soaked. Puddles dotted the clearing, making the ground muddy. Fawnwing pushed past him out of the warrior's den, Snakefang and Flowerclaw behind her. "Good luck hunting," Lynxfur meowed as the patrol picked their way across the muddy clearing. He stayed where he was as Longstar padded out of his den, intercepting them. The patrol stopped as Longstar leaped onto the Clanrock.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a clan meeting!" Longstar yowled. Lynxfur bounded over to the Clanrock and settled down in the deputy's place. Monarchfall and Dapplepaw poked their heads out of the medicine den. Dapplepaw bounded over to join the gathering clan. Monarchfall settled down in front of the medicine den, but there was no sign of Whitetail. Perhaps she was resting. An excited yowl made Lynxfur turn his head towards the nursery. Frostheart was sitting down by the nursery with the kits bouncing around her. Lynxfur flicked his tail, anxiety settling in his belly. He looked questionably at Longstar, but Longstar gave him a tiny nod. Lynxfur wrapped his tail tightly around his paws and tried not to look at the sky. Cloudeye was nudging Buzzardwing out of the elder's den with Juniperberry following. Once the elders were settled, Longstar began. "Whitetail's patrol was attacked by an eagle this morning."

"An eagle?" Watermist called out, casting a worried glance at Moonstripe. Lynxfur pretended that he didn't notice the look his mother cast at him, but he tried to stifle an irritated growl.

"Will it find the camp?" Frostheart's yowl rose above the murmurings of the clan. Lynxfur glanced towards her, Frostheart had wrapped her tail tightly around Icekit, Shadekit, and Cheetahkit.

Longstar raised his tail for silence. "We don't know if it will find the camp, but kits are to stay in the nursery at all times. Apprentices and medicine cats shouldn't go out without a warrior or two. Patrols will continue as usual. Cats that go on the patrols have to be strong enough to fight off the eagle." The murmurings ceased and each cat pricked their ears as Longstar continued. "Meanwhile we have to repair the camp from the damage of the storm. Each den will be reinforced with brambles. Any questions?"

Cloudeye raised his tail. "Us elders are willing to help repair the camp. We may have retired but we still have claws and paws."

Longstar dipped his respectfully. "That's a generous offer. Cloudeye, would you like to supervise the repairs in camp?" Cloudeye nodded eagerly. Longstar flicked his tail. "That's settled then. Fawnwing, Snakefang and I will go hunting, and Lynxfur?"

"Yes?" Lynxfur met his leader's gaze.

"I want you to make sure that the patrols are alert for the eagle at all times." Longstar meowed, leaping off the Clanrock to show that the meeting was dismissed. Fawnwing and Snakefang followed Longstar out of camp. Dapplepaw bounded back to the medicine den and disappeared inside with Monarchfall. Moonstripe flicked his tail, and took Watermist and Swallowtail out on the sunhigh patrol. Flameclaw, Flowerclaw, Raccoonpaw, and Badgerflame clustered around Cloudeye. Buzzardwing padded back to the elders den, while Juniperberry stood beside Cloudeye.

"Flowerclaw and Flameclaw, go and find some brambles in the forest. Badgerflame and Raccoonpaw, go ahead and begin to clear the camp. Salvage anything useful. Juniperberry if you want, you can start repairing the camp with me." Cloudeye meowed, his tail flicking. Seeing that Cloudeye had things covered, Lynxfur bounded over to the nursery. Frostheart was nudging the kits back in. As Lynxfur bounded up, all three them ignored Frostheart and dashed over to him except for Shadekit. Shadekit turned back and crouched in the nursery entrance, his green eyes wide with fear.

"Will the eagle get us?" Shadekit asked.

Lynxfur padded over and touched his nose to tom's ear. "As long as you stay in the nursery, you'll be fine." Lynxfur hoped he wasn't making a promise that he couldn't keep. Cheetahkit and Icekit however, were splashing in the puddles.

"Get out of there!" Frostheart meowed, padding over. Icekit splashed her with muddy water, staining her white fur. Frostheart let out a sigh and picked up Icekit. She bounded over to the nursery and paused at Lynxfur's side. "I know you want to make sure that we're ok, but you're kind of making it harder to keep them in the nursery."

"They'll need to leave sometime," Lynxfur protested, but he flicked his tail in acknowledgement. "Though you have a point. I'll go get Cheetahkit." Frostheart flicked his shoulder with her tail, before disappearing into the nursery with Icekit. Shadekit trotted in behind her, his tiny tail sticking straight up in the air. Lynxfur bounded over to Cheetahkit, who was still splashing in the puddle. As Lynxfur bent to pick up his kit, a shadow fell over them. Stiffening, Lynxfur glanced up. A huge bird was bearing down on them, talons stretched out. Letting out a warning yowl, Lynxfur scooped up Cheetahkit and tucked him protectively between his paws. Fear flooded through him, the storm must have destroyed some of the protective foliage around the camp! As the eagle got closer, Lynxfur reared up and began swiping with his claws as Cheetahkit crouched underneath him in fear.

"Hang on!" Badgerflame's yowl split the air. "We'll help you!" Lynxfur gritted his teeth as talons ripped into his pelt, but he kept swiping. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Yowling, Lynxfur began to writhe and twist, trying to break free of the eagle's grasp. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Badgerflame, Raccoonpaw and Frostheart leaping up. Badgerflame and Frostheart grabbed the talons with their claws and began to bite and nip the eagle's legs. Raccoonpaw grabbed some feathers as he fell back to the ground. To Lynxfur's relief, Raccoonpaw landed on all fours. He watched as his apprentice picked up Cheetahkit before racing to the nursery. The eagle screeched and let go of Lynxfur. Lynxfur landed with a thump, pain searing through his hind leg as he rose to his paws. Frostheart and Badgerflame let go of the eagle and landed safely on the earth. Cloudeye was already beside him, propping Lynxfur with a shoulder.

"Let's get you to the medicine den," Cloudeye growled.

"Lynxfur!" Frostheart dashed over and touched her muzzle to his. "Thanks for protecting Cheetahkit," she breathed. Lynxfur flicked his tail in reply, the pain in his leg to great to bear. As he limped over to the medicine den where Monarchfall was waiting, his leg gave out and he fell to the ground with a thump. He tried to scramble to his paws, but Monarchfall bounded over and placed a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"Stay here," Monarchfall ordered. "I can examine you out here. Dapplepaw! Get some comfrey, cobwebs, thyme and some poppy seeds!" Dapplepaw, who was at the entrance to the medicine den, nodded and disappeared inside.

"What's going on?" Badgerflame asked, his eyes flashing with concern.

Monarchfall looked up from running a paw down Lynxfur's leg. "Lynxfur's leg is broken but it'll heal." Dapplepaw raced over and dropped some herbs at Monarchfall's paws. "Thanks Dapplepaw." Monarchfall took some of the herbs and applied it to Lynxfur's leg. He bound the poultice on with cobwebs. Then he worked on Lynxfur's scratches.

Lynxfur lifted his head and looked at Monarchfall. The medicine cat seemed to know what he was doing. Dapplepaw blocked his view and dropped some herbs and seeds in front of him. "Eat these," Dapplepaw ordered. "They'll help with the shock and pain."

Lynxfur sniffed at them disdainfully. They smelled like...grass. He wrinkled his nose as he lapped them up. Even though he had herbs before, he wanted to spit them back out. Lynxfur forced himself to swallow. Lynxfur licked his muzzle, trying to get rid of the taste. "How long will it take to heal?"

Monarchfall sniffed his leg again. "It's not severely broken but I think it will be at least three moons." Monarchfall flicked his tail. "Maybe more, maybe less."

"What about Raccoonpaw?" Lynxfur asked, beginning to feel drowsy. The pain was fading slowly but surely.

"Someone will have to mentor him for the time being," Monarchfall answered. As Lynxfur closed his eyes to give in to sleep, he heard Monarchfall instructing Dapplepaw. "Make a nest in the medicine den. We have to carry Lynxfur in without damaging the leg more."

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Will Lynxfur recover from from his injury? Thanks to those of you that reviewed!**

 **Silverflame90: Go ahead!**

 **BlueMoone: I glad you like the story!**

 **Princessauroa2004: Thanks for your opinion!**


	21. Chapter 20

Lynxfur raised his head sleepily as Monarchfall prodded him in the shoulder again. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Lynxfur gazed at Monarchfall, confused. Sunlight was streaming through the branches that shaded the den. It was sunhigh. _How long was I asleep?_ Lynxfur wondered as Monarchfall sat down, amusement glittering in his blue eyes. Dapplepaw was nowhere to be seen. _Probably out collecting herbs,_ Lynxfur assumed. A mouse was in front of him, and Lynxfur ate it gratefully. He couldn't help it. He was hungry.

"You have some visitors," Monarchfall meowed. _Visitors?_ Lynxfur stared at Monarchfall, still half-asleep. His leg was throbbing with pain. Lynxfur wondered how he hurt it. As Icekit and Shadekit bounded forward with Cheetahkit trailing behind, everything came back in a rush. Trying to look alert, Lynxfur tried to ignore the pain in his leg as the kits pounced on him, tails waving. Only Cheetahkit hung back, strangely subdued.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Shadekit was bouncing up and down at the edge of his nest, while Icekit clambered onto Lynxfur's back.

"What?" Lynxfur asked, gritting his teeth as one of Icekit's paws rested on his broken leg.

"Longstar made Sunrise temporary deputy!" Icekit declared, her claws tugging on Lynxfur's pelt as she tried to keep her balance.

"Icekit! Get off Lynxfur right now!" Monarchfall, who was sorting herbs looked up sharply. "His leg is broken and a few of his wounds from the eagle is deep. You can tell him everything from the edge of the nest." Icekit let out a mew of protest. As Monarchfall glared at her, she reluctantly climbed off Lynxfur. Soon she was on the edge of the nest, sitting next to Shadekit, though her white fur was ruffled. Lynxfur stared at his kits as they continued eagerly. Apparently Raccoonpaw's temporary mentor is Swallowtail, and Longstar arranged a patrol to drive off the eagle. The patrol, which was led by Badgerflame, had left this morning and hasn't come back yet.

"Thanks for telling me," Lynxfur meowed. He tried to sound grateful, but a worm of worry was rising in his belly. Will Raccoonpaw be able to cope with Swallowtail? Lynxfur knew that he wasn't Swallowtail's favorite cat by a long way. Sunrise will probably be a fine deputy for the clan as a whole, but will he turn the clan against him again? Trying to act cheerful, Lynxfur flicked his tail for the kits to chase. Cheetahkit joined in eagerly. Lynxfur winced as Cheetahkit's claws accidentally sunk into his tail.

Cheetahkit leapt back with a squeak. "Sorry!" Icekit stopped playing with Lynxfur's tail. She bounded over to Cheetahkit, leaving Shadekit to continue watching his father's tail.

"Are you alright Cheetahkit?" Icekit asked, her ice-blue eyes which were usually full of mischief, were now full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cheetahkit mumbled, keeping his amber eyes to the ground. "Just tired." Before Icekit could say anything, Cheetahkit whirled around and raced out of the den. Lynxfur, longing to go after his son, forced himself to stay put. If he moved, Monarchfall will probably have a fit and claw his ears off.

"What's wrong with Cheetahkit?" Lynxfur asked Icekit.

"Oh, you know, he's tired..." Icekit's voice trailed off. She looked uncertain about what to say next.

Shadekit came to his sister's rescue. "He's still tired and shaken from the eagle attack. Give him a few days and he'll soon be back to his normal self!" Shadekit's mew sounded forced, as if he was keeping something from Lynxfur. They were _both_ hiding something. Lynxfur narrowed his eyes, but laid his head on his paws. He lazily flicked his tail for the kits to play with when a thought struck him.

"Where's Frostheart?"

"She volunteered for the eagle fighting patrol!" Icekit announced, diving for Lynxfur's tail.

"Fawnwing's keeping an eye on us." Shadekit added, bowling Icekit over. Soon the kits were scuffling together as Monarchfall left the den, his jaws full of herbs. Lynxfur raised his head and watched his kits playfight, his stomach twisting. Fawnwing was watching his kits? Frostheart was fighting the eagle? She shouldn't be fighting when she has kits to care for! Lynxfur felt that Snakefang will probably have been a better cat to watch the kits. Bile rising in his throat, Lynxfur suddenly noticed that Icekit and Shadekit were gone. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the kits leaving. Sniffing the air, Lynxfur discovered with surprise that their scent was still fresh, which meant that they were close by. He pricked his ears as a squeal rose from a cleft in the rock.

"Come on Shadekit! I dare you to eat this!" Fur scuffed the floor, and leaves rustled as Icekit pushed something towards Shadekit.

"I don't think so..." Shadekit sounded uncertain.

"I tried those purple berries that you wanted to keep from me! So you _have_ to try these!" Icekit sounded indignant.

"Fine!" Shadekit's mew was muffled.

"Icekit! Shadekit! Come here!" Lynxfur felt his ear tips burn with heat. It was all he could do to keep himself from snarling. Shadekit and Icekit padded out of the cleft, their pelts flecked with herbs. Purple juice stained Icekit's mouth and she was looking unwell. Serves her right for eating the berries, Lynxfur thought ruefully. Shadekit's green eyes were dull and he gulped. Lynxfur narrowed his eyes, what did Shadekit eat?

"What is it?" Icekit asked, exchanging a guilty glance with Shadekit.

"Did you eat anything?" Lynxfur demanded, his voice sharp.

"No..." Icekit met Lynxfur's gaze squarely. The fur on Lynxfur's spine prickled with frustration.

"Really? I don't believe you." Lynxfur growled, his tail now flicking agitatedly. At that moment, Dapplepaw padded in, followed by Monarchfall. "Monarchfall! These kits have been in your store and they've eaten something!"

"What!" Monarchfall halted and stared at Lynxfur. Dapplepaw dropped the leaves he was carrying, his eyes wide with shock. Lynxfur had never seen the medicine cat move so fast. Within a heartbeat Monarchfall had disappeared into his store. A while later he padded back out, looking grim. "They've been at the juniper berries and the yarrow." Dapplepaw picked up his herbs and whipped into the store.

Shadekit's belly suddenly convulsed and he threw up a clear liquid. Shadekit licked his lips looking disconcerted. At the same time, Icekit complained. "My belly hurts!"

"Serves you right!" Dapplepaw hissed, reappearing from the store, moss in his jaws. As Dapplepaw cleaned up the contents of Shadekit's stomach, Monarchfall gave the two kits a lecture.

"You _never ever_ eat anything unfamiliar. That's why you both suffered side effects. And Icekit if your belly hurts then you shouldn't have eaten those juniper berries! I'll give you some watermint, but then you aren't to have anything to eat until dawn tomorrow. I'll make sure Fawnwing and Frostheart know about this. The same goes for you Shadekit! Honestly whose idea was this?" Monarchfall growled, his blue eyes like chips of ice.

"Mine," Icekit mumbled, staring at her paws. Dapplepaw padded out of the den, his nose wrinkling.

Monarchfall gave Icekit a cuff around the ears. "Frogbrain! I'll make sure you get punished." Monarchfall looked thoughtful. Suddenly his eyes brightened with amusement. "For both of you, I'll make sure you deal with the elders ticks for a whole moon. Make sure you're careful with the mousebile and come back here to have me clean it off when you're done." As the kits gave each other dismayed looks, Monarchfall disappeared into the cleft and reappeared with a leaf and a stick in his jaws. He dropped it at Icekit's paws, who then licked it up. "I hope you two learned your lesson! You _must_ never do this again!"

"Eww!" Icekit hissed, wrinkling her nose.

Shadekit slapped his tail across Icekit's mouth. Icekit spat out, casting Shadekit an angry look. "We understand!" Shadekit chirped.

"Good," Monarchfall stuck the stick in the mouse, Lynxfur had finished. Then lifted it out, wrinkled his nose, and handed it to Shadekit. "Now you two better get started on the elders. I think Buzzardwing was complaining of a few ticks embedded in her neck. Enjoy!" As the kits wrinkled their noses and scurried off, Monarchfall turned to Lynxfur. "You better get some rest while I change the poultices." Lynxfur let out a sigh and lowered his head. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

Shadowclan

Leader: Longstar: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

Temporary Deputy: Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Deputy: Lynxfur: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber. (His paws aren't big as in size to body but bigger than a normal cat's)

Medicine cats: Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes – Apprentice: Dapplepaw: A dappled brown and white tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Flowerclaw: A golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes.

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Raccoonpaw: A silver kit with a silver and white striped tail and a black mask over his amber eyes

Queens:

Frostheart: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes

Kits:

Icekit: A white she-kit with a silver sheen and ice-blue eyes. Has a faint black circle around her left eye

Shadekit: A dark brown tom with one white right hind paw and green eyes

Cheetahkit: lithe, white tom with ginger spots and a long, winding tail. Has amber eyes

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Buzzardwing: frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes

Cloudeye: a black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye

* * *

 **Hi! So, what did you think of this chapter? Sorry it was so short! Anyway should I do first person POV next chapter for Lynxfur or a different character or not at all? Happy St. Patrick's day!**

 **Rowanclaw24: Thanks for the review!**

 **Lightningstorm32: Thanks for the vote of confidence! I'm glad to hear you like the story.**


	22. Chapter 21

"Dapplepaw! Get more cobwebs!" Monarchfall's voice woke Lynxfur and he raised his head. The medicine cat was bending over a cat in a nest. Dapplepaw dashed over on three paws, while the fourth held out a swath of cobwebs. The scent of blood hit Lynxfur's nose and he tilted his head curiously. What was going on?

"How is she?" Raccoonpaw padded into the den, his amber eyes bright with worry.

"Frostheart will be fine." Monarchfall responded, his meow taut. "Her wounds are deep but not deadly. She'll be on her paws in about a moon."

Lynxfur scrambled to sit upwards while keeping his leg stationary. He wanted to see Frostheart, but Monarchfall, Dapplepaw and Raccoonpaw kept blocking his view. Giving up on trying to see past them, Lynxfur changed tactics. "Raccoonpaw! I haven't seen you in a while." It was true, it's been three sunrises since the kits got into trouble and the eagle fighting patrol left the camp.

Raccoonpaw jerked and turned towards Lynxfur. Lynxfur caught a glimpse of white fur, but Raccoonpaw quickly shielded him from seeing Frostheart, yet again. "Swallowtail's been working me hard." Raccoonpaw padded over to Lynxfur, his amber eyes gleaming. "I've been learning so much from him!"

Lynxfur kept quiet as Raccoonpaw soon drew into the tale of fighting the eagle since he was on the patrol. He described the plan and why it took them so long to get back. Apparently Frostheart volunteered herself to be the bait and when the eagle drew closer, she took off running. As far as Raccoonpaw knew, the plan was a success and they scared away the eagle for good, even though they had help from Thunderclan. "It sounds like an adventure," Lynxfur meowed.

"It was!" Raccoonpaw agreed readily.

"Raccoonpaw!" Swallowtail padded into the medicine den. Lynxfur swallowed as Swallowtail's gaze darkened when the warrior saw Lynxfur talking to Raccoonpaw. "You can visit the weakling later. It's time for battle training."

"Bye Lynxfur! I'll see you later!" Raccoonpaw meowed over his shoulder as he took off after Swallowtail. Lynxfur hardly heard him. Swallowtail's words were ringing in his ears. That was all he heard as he stared into space, loss in memories. Swallowtail hissing at him each time he got close when he was Weaselpaw. Moonpaw and Flowerpaw pushing him into the ice-bound lake. Moonpaw sticking a fire ant in his nest. Fawnwing's angry yowl as Frostkit tried to comfort him when Leopardstreak died. Before he knew it, Lynxfur was whimpering quietly.

"Lynxfur?" Monarchfall's gentle mew made him meet the medicine cat's gaze. "I know Swallowtail upset you but please lay back down. You don't want to stay an extra moon then you have to, right?"

"Right," Lynxfur laid down and turned his head over to Frostheart's nest. He could see her clearly now. Frostheart was curled up, fast asleep, her flanks rising and falling. Poultices nearly obscured her pelt with patches of fur showing briefly. "Will she be alright?"

Monarchfall followed Lynxfur's gaze and let out a sigh. "Her wounds are deep and I'm afraid that they might be infected. When she got to the camp, she could hardly walk. With you injured and Frostheart at the risk of infection and possibly death, your kits need you more than ever." Lynxfur laid his head on his paws yet again. He could see sense in Monarchfall's words, but it wasn't his place to mother kits. "I'll call them in," Monarchfall taking Lynxfur's silence as acceptance that he agreed with Monarchfall. Soon Lynxfur was bombarded by excited squeals. Icekit, Shadekit, and Cheetahkit bounded in and made a beeline for Frostheart.

"We thought you died!" Icekit wailed, climbing into the nest.

"Why did it take you so long to get back?" Cheetahkit demanded, following Icekit's lead. Frostheart lifted her head, her gaze filled with love as Shadekit joined Icekit and Cheetahkit in the nest.

Frostheart licked each kit reassuringly. "I won't die yet at least not when I have kits to care for. As for the duration of my trip, you might want to ask Raccoonpaw to tell you the story when he gets back from training."

"Until then you three will be sleeping in the nursery with Flowerclaw until Frostheart is well enough to join you again." Monarchfall meowed, nudging the kits gently out of Frostheart's nest. Flowerclaw had moved to the nursery the day before. Lynxfur figured the tom must've been surprised to see his mate padding out of the nursery when he got back. The kits sat at Monarchfall's paws looking worried. Monarchfall bent down until he was level with the kits. "You can play Hunt the Tick on Lynxfur. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Ok!" Shadekit led the charge over to Lynxfur, Icekit at his heels. Cheetahkit followed more slowly, his gaze not meeting Lynxfur's. Lynxfur let out a comforting purr as Cheetahkit began searching his neck fur. Icekit was scrambling along his back, while Shadekit gently searched his injured leg.

"Cheetahkit, why are you crestfallen?" Lynxfur stretched a paw out and drew Cheetahkit closer to him. "You haven't seen me in the past three sunrises."

Cheetahkit tried to move away, but Lynxfur planted a paw down gently on his tail. He was aware of Frostheart's gaze on him but he ignored it as Cheetahkit turned to look at him. They had a staredown until Cheetahkit let out a sigh and curled up. "I can't bear to see you hurt!" He blurted out.

Lynxfur removed his paw shocked. Soon it dawned on him and he let out a reassuring purr. Lynxfur gave Cheetahkit a gentle lick. "Why? It wasn't your fault I broke my leg. It was the eagle's and mine."

Cheetahkit sniffled and met Lynxfur's gaze, his eyes wide. "I was the one that put you in that situation!" He wailed and Cheetahkit buried his nose under his paw. Lynxfur curled his paw around his son and brought him close to his chest. Lowering his head, Lynxfur closed his eyes as Cheetahkit burrowed into his fur. He could feel Icekit and Shadekit padding over and laying down beside Cheetahkit. Eventually Cheetahkit lifted his head. "Why is it your fault?"

Lynxfur purred and nuzzled Cheetahkit. "I chose to protect you instead of looking at the situation first. I let my instincts take over. In the end I protected you didn't I? What sort of warrior will I be if I didn't put myself into danger?"

Cheetahkit let out a sigh and climbed out of Lynxfur's nest. "I guess you had your reasons." He bounded over to Frostheart with Icekit and Shadekit behind him. Soon Frostheart was telling them the story about the Great Battle. Lynxfur lowered his head with pricked ears as Frostheart's gentle tone lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Anyway thanks to those of you that reviewed! Also Raccoonpaw will become a warrior soon! I won't say how soon because that'll spoil the story!**


	23. Chapter 22

Lynxfur let out a sigh. Two moons have passed since the accident with the eagle. Frostheart had returned to the nursery a few days ago to relieve an exhausted Flowerclaw. Looking around, Lynxfur noticed that the medicine den was empty. He was alone for once. He rose to a sitting position and looked around. Then he rose to all four paws. There was no pain in his injured leg. Before he was able to put weight on it, Monarchfall padded into the den with a wad of herbs in his jaws. When the medicine cat saw Lynxfur, he dropped his herbs and dashed over. Lynxfur was forced to lay down, and he shrunk under Monarchfall's furious gaze.

"Mousebrain! Do you _want_ another moon in the medicine den?" Monarchfall hissed, his nose inches away from Lynxfur's face.

"No," Lynxfur's voice came out in a squeak.

Monarchfall padded over to his injured leg and rested a paw on it. The medicine cat looked thoughtful. "I think we can start your exercises in a few days. You'll have half a moon before you can begin your duties again." Lynxfur sighed and rested his head on his paws. Another half moon? He'll go mad! Monarchfall gathered up the herbs he dropped and disappeared into the herb store. The entrance rustled as Raccoonpaw followed Dapplepaw into the den. The two brothers were talking animatedly.

"I'm sure Monarchfall will make you a full medicine cat soon." Raccoonpaw gave Dapplepaw a hefty push. The medicine cat apprentice staggered but kept his balance. "You deserve it!"

Dapplepaw let out a patient sigh. "Medicine cat training lasts longer than warrior training remember? Besides I still have a lot to learn and I trust Monarchfall. Now what it is it that you wanted? Mouse bile?" Dapplepaw padded into the herb store and Lynxfur heard muffled voices as the two medicine cats talked and worked. Raccoonpaw sat down and glanced at Lynxfur, before letting out a soft hiss.

"How's training?" Lynxfur tried to talk to his apprentice.

"Fine," came the blunt response.

Lynxfur tried again. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I've been busy," Raccoonpaw growled. Lynxfur opened his jaws to respond when Raccoonpaw turned on him. "I'm not allowed to speak you or else I'll get punished! Now leave me be since you aren't my mentor at the moment!" Lynxfur closed his mouth and closed his eyes. His own apprentice hates him now. Has Sunrise been turning the whole clan against him? Now that he thought about it, Moonstripe hadn't visited him at all. The only cats that came was Frostheart, the kits, Flameclaw, and Longstar.

"Here you go," Dapplepaw padded out of the herb store and dropped a stick at Raccoonpaw's paws. "Remember to-"

Raccoonpaw cut Dapplepaw off with a snarl. Lynxfur's eyes snapped open. "I know what to do!" He snatched up the stick and left with his pelt bristling. He blinked as Dapplepaw swiped at a stray bit of moss and it hit Lynxfur in the head. Lynxfur was equally surprised as he shook his head free of moss. When did Raccoonpaw get so rude? Dapplepaw turned towards the herb store and disappeared inside. Lynxfur closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Get up sleepy head!" Lynxfur's head shot up as something barrelled into his side. Cheetahkit and Shadekit were crouching down as Icekit clambered all over him. Frostheart was in the den as well, though she was talking quietly with Monarchfall. Dapplepaw was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello kits," Lynxfur purred. "What's up?"

"Play mossball with us!" Shadekit meowed, leaping forward. Cheetahkit shot forward at the same time. Soon all three kits were clambering over him.

"What's the magic word?" Lynxfur meowed, already tearing some moss from his nest. He rolled it into a ball as the kits lined up in front of him, excitement lighting their gazes.

"Please!" The kits chorused. Purring, Lynxfur tossed the ball into the air. He watched as the kits scrambled after it. Cheetahkit caught it since he was the faster of the three kits. Shadekit pounced on Cheetahkit. Soon they were scuffling together, the mossball forgotten. Triumphantly, Icekit padded past her brothers and picked up the mossball. She trotted over to Lynxfur, dropping it at his paws. Snatching it with his teeth, Lynxfur waited as Cheetahkit and Shadekit bounded over. Then he tossed the ball farther away. As the kits tore across the den, Frostheart padded over to Lynxfur.

"It'll be nice to see you up and about again." Frostheart purred, dropping a frog at his paws. Lynxfur didn't notice it since he was distracted by the kits, but he gratefully took it. "Sunrise is a fine deputy but he and Watermist are spreading rumours about you."

Lynxfur ate half the frog and pushed the rest to Frostheart, who accepted it with a purr of thanks. The news didn't surprise him. Lynxfur had never had a close relationship with his parents. "I haven't seen Moonstripe at all? Has he forgotten about me?"

Frostheart had a guarded look in her blue eyes as she answered. "I'm sure he hasn't, but he's been..." Frostheart fell silent as the kits bounded back. The mossball was dangling from Shadekit's jaws this time. The kit dropped it proudly at Lynxfur's paws. Lynxfur picked it up and tossed it again. Cheetahkit tore after it immediately, Icekit and Shadekit at his heels. Lynxfur turned his gaze back to Frostheart.

"He's been what?" Lynxfur pressed, giving Frostheart a lick.

"Busy," Frostheart said at last. She changed the subject. "Anyway, the border patrols have been picking up increased scent on the Riverclan border."

 _"What!_ " Lynxfur stared at Frostheart, his mind reeling. Did Silverwater betray them after all? "How long has this been happening and why has no cat told me?"

Frostheart pressed against Lynxfur as the kits bounded over. Cheetahkit was clutching the mossball now. Before Lynxfur could get the mossball, Cheetahkit pounced on Shadekit and the two kits began scuffling playfully. Icekit padded around them, her eyes narrowed. Then she leapt for Cheetahkit. Soon it was two against one. "Hey! That's not far!" Cheetahkit growled.

Before Icekit or Shadekit could reply, Frostheart spoke up. "Why don't you go and see if Buzzardwing will tell you three a story?"

"Ok!" Icekit whirled around and raced out of the den. Shadekit and Cheetahkit dashed after her, keeping at her heels.

"Remember your manners!" Frostheart called after them before turning to Lynxfur. "It's been happening for about a moon and a half. No cat told you because Sunrise told the clan that you needn't be disturbed. He wanted you to get better as soon as possible."

"Great," Lynxfur closed his eyes, trying to control his anger. "What else don't I know?"

"Not much," Frostheart laid down and twined her tail with his. "Raccoonpaw is having his second to last assessment in a few days."

Lynxfur sighed, flattening his ears. "I feel like I let him down. He's my first apprentice, and I had to get injured during his training. Now Swallowtail is going make him into a warrior and...and... I'll be left in the dust."

Frostheart gave Lynxfur a reassuring lick. "You will always be his first mentor. Don't forget that. Besides, you did a fine job training him when you _were_ mentoring him. At least you'll be able to attend his warrior ceremony."

"It won't be the same," Lynxfur grumbled. "I feel like I've done nothing! And today he didn't want to talk to me at all!"

Frostheart rolled her eyes and gave Lynxfur a sharp nip to the ear. "You know, you're acting like a kit! Remember that you're clan deputy! So act like one! As for Raccoonpaw, give him time, he'll come around. Besides Swallowtail is keeping him very busy." Before Lynxfur could respond, Frostheart rose to her paws and headed for the entrance, pausing she looked back. "I need to check on the kits and besides it's getting late." She headed out, leaving Lynxfur alone. Lynxfur soon fell asleep as sadness engulfed him. It seemed like the whole of Starclan was against him.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter?**


	24. Chapter 23

Excitement sparked in Lynxfur's paws as he awoke in his nest in the medicine den. He raised his head and took in the dawn light filtering through the entrance. His ears swiveled as he heard the rustling of moss and bracken as Monarchfall stirred. Dapplepaw was already up and grooming himself. Lynxfur licked his chest fur as he waited for Monarchfall to come over and look at his leg. Unwilling to wait any longer, Lynxfur rose to his paws, relieved to feel no pain shooting through his leg.

"Impatient to be out, I see." Monarchfall commented, padding over. He sniffed Lynxfur's leg and leaned back, nodding. "Your leg has healed though no hunting, patrolling or fighting until you regain your strength."

"What do you mean?" Lynxfur stared at the medicine cat in confusion. "I'm better aren't I?"

Dapplepaw padded over, whiskers twitching. "Your muscles are weaker than they were when you had your accident. It will take time for them to regain their strength."

Lynxfur's heart fell and his tail drooped. He wanted to hunt, to run around and maybe even patrol the borders. He didn't want to be trained like an apprentice all over again! What will the clan think if their deputy was weak? What will the other clans think? Monarchfall let out a sympathetic purr. "Don't worry, Lynxfur. Today you can walk all around the camp and do a few exercises. Then tomorrow we will see how far we can get you out of the camp towards the lake for some water therapy."

The lake! Lynxfur stiffened, his mind flashing back to the time he was pushed into the lake as an apprentice during leafbare. Riverclan cats had to save him and he still ended up with greencough! Leafbare had arrived not long ago and he had to swim in the lake! He was sure that it would be frozen by now. "I-I-is there anyway to avoid swimming in the lake?" Lynxfur asked, looking at his paws. "I don't want to end up with greencough."

Monarchfall snorted, his the tip of his tail flicking. "Nonsense! If Riverclan can swim in leafbare without picking up greencough, then you can too! Besides it is the fastest way to regain your strength with the least amount of pain."

Dapplepaw nudged Lynxfur towards the entrance, his green eyes gleaming. "Until then, you need to start regaining your strength." Dapplepaw's mew took on a playful tone as he added. "I'm sure the kits won't mind playing a round or two of mossball with you. That'll help as well."

"What about my deputy duties?" Lynxfur asked as they left the den.

"You can do them just no hunting, patrolling or training for a while." Dapplepaw meowed, stopping at the entrance to the den. "You can observe Raccoonpaw's training but Swallowtail will be helping out."

Lynxfur sighed and padded out into the clearing. He felt so slow and weak and his legs trembled with each step he took. He wondered how he looked to the clan as he headed over to the Clanrock. He stopped and watched as Sunrise sorted out the patrols for the day. Lynxfur sat down and stared at his paws, only looking up when he heard pawsteps heading towards him. It was Longstar. Lynxfur dipped his head to his leader as Longstar stopped in front of him.

"It's nice to see you out of the den at last," Longstar meowed briskly. "I am assuming that you are allowed to start with your duties again?"

Lynxfur nodded, rising to his paws. "Only sorting out patrols for now but eventually I can resume full duties."

Longstar dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Very well, I'll leave you be for the day. Tomorrow I expect you to be out here, sorting out the patrols instead of Sunrise. There are a few things I need to discuss with you but it can wait for another day."

"Yes, Longstar." Lynxfur meowed, struggling to keep the curiosity out of his mew as his leader padded away. Seeing that Raccoonpaw wasn't on a patrol yet but Swallowtail was, Lynxfur padded over to his apprentice. He increased his pace but slowed down abruptly as his muscles protested. Monarchfall and Dapplepaw were right! He did need to exercise and regain his strength. "Raccoonpaw!"

Raccoonpaw looked up from his grooming. "Yes?" His gaze darkened as he saw it was Lynxfur.

Lynxfur stopped in front of him. "This will be your last day training with Swallowtail. Tomorrow, Swallowtail will be helping out, but I'll will be your mentor again."

"Alright," Raccoonpaw shrugged and resumed his grooming. Confusion sparked in Lynxfur's paws. He didn't understand why Raccoonpaw wasn't excited to be training with him again. Did it really resort back to the way it was when he was an apprentice? Lynxfur padded away from Raccoonpaw and over to the nursery, his spirits lowered even more. It didn't seem like the clan was happy to see him finally out of the medicine den. Before he had gone many pawsteps towards the nursery, excited squealing reached his ears. Icekit raced out of the nursery with Cheetahkit and Shadekit at her heels.

"Last one to the fresh-kill pile is crowfood!" Icekit was yowling.

"Not if I get there first!" Cheetahkit retorted, putting on a burst of speed.

"No fair! We didn't start at the same time!" Shadekit complained, lagging behind. "Besides I didn't think it was a race!"

"It is now!" Icekit meowed, glancing over her shoulder. Lynxfur leaped out of the way as Icekit barreled towards him. When Icekit looked straight ahead again, she let out a "sorry!" before reaching the prey heap. Then she turned around her blue eyes gleaming. Shadekit had arrived last and Cheetahkit was wrinkling his nose playfully as his brother picked up a mouse. "Lynxfur! You're out of the medicine den!"

"What?" Cheetahkit and Shadekit shared a glance before dashing after Icekit. Lynxfur let out a purr as all three kits hared towards him, their tails sticking out behind them. Lynxfur dropped to his belly as the kits reached them, letting them climb all over him.

Frostheart padded out of the nursery with Flowerclaw. She stopped when she saw the kits scrambling over Lynxfur and bounded over. Flowerclaw continued over to the prey heap. "Lynxfur! I didn't expect to see you out and about!"

Lynxfur gently pushed Icekit off his back and sat up, his muscles protesting. "You and the kits seem to be the only ones that care," he meowed. Cheetahkit leaped onto his back and dug his claws in, forcing Lynxfur back onto his belly.

Frostheart shook her head, her blue eyes gleaming. She touched Lynxfur's head with her muzzle. "Mousebrain, the clan cares but they are very busy. We need to survive through leafbare after all!" Her tone grew sharp as all three kits scrambled onto Lynxfur's back. "Icekit! Shadekit! Cheetahkit! If you can't learn to take turns then you can't treat Lynxfur like an enemy warrior!"

"Don't be harsh on them," Lynxfur meowed. "They weren't doing any harm."

"But you're so weak," Frostheart protested. "Besides they're getting too big to clamber all over you."

Lynxfur widened his eyes until they were kit-like. Icekit, Shadekit and Cheetahkit lined up beside them, their eyes wide. "So? I need to play and exercise anyway. Monarchfall's orders say so!"

Icekit nodded, taking a step forward. "We won't climb on him anymore. I want to play mossball!"

Frostheart let out a sigh and shook her head slowly. "As long as you play nicely."

"Yes!" Cheetahkit and Shadekit chorused. Lynxfur leaped to his paws and flicked his tail happily. Icekit dashed over to the nursery and disappeared inside. Soon she reappeared with a mossball dangling from her jaws. She tossed to Lynxfur who caught it with his paws. He swatted it gently over to Cheetahkit. Cheetahkit growled and pounced on it playfully before tossing towards Shadekit. The mossball bounced past Shadekit. Shadekit whirled around and chased it.

Frostheart let out a purr and flicked Lynxfur's ear with her tail. "You're as excited as a kit on your first time out of the nursery. Can you watch them while I spend some time with Flowerclaw. She will be kitting any day now and someone has to make sure the medicine cat arrives on time!"

"I don't mind watching them," Lynxfur meowed eagerly. "I'm stuck in the camp for the day anyway." Frostheart nodded and padded over to the prey heap. Lynxfur turned back to the kits. Shadekit had tossed the ball to Icekit. Icekit tossed it to Cheetahkit but it sailed over the kit's head. Cheetahkit reared up on his hind legs and snatched it out of the air before throwing it at Lynxfur. It Lynxfur in the head, spattering against his fur. Lynxfur shook his pelt and the moss fell off. He pulled it back together in a ball and tossed it over to the nursery. The kits squealed and took off after it. As Icekit was leading them back with the mossball in her jaws, the entrance to the camp rustled and Moonstripe padded in. Snakefang and Flameclaw took up the rear as they followed three cats into the camp, their fur bristling.


	25. Chapter 24

"What's going on?'" Icekit asked, dropping the mossball at Lynxfur's paws. Cheetahkit and Shadekit exchanged curious looks.

"I'll find out," Lynxfur meowed. He looked up as Frostheart padded over. Flowerclaw was already heading for the nursery. "Can you watch them?"

Frostheart nodded, her blue eyes sparkling. "Of course!"

"Thanks!" Lynxfur licked Frostheart's cheek gratefully. Then he limped over, but halted when Longstar bounded out of his den. There was a calico, a black cat with amber eyes, and a gray cat with a white chest and green eyes. Lynxfur tried to hide his surprise when he realized that they were all she-cats. He padded closer when Longstar beckoned him over with a flick of his tail. "So, do we know why these cats are here?" Lynxfur asked.

Moonstripe snorted, pawing the ground. "We found them by the Thunderclan border, eating _our_ prey!"

"Then they asked to join our clan!" Snakefang spat, her tail lashing. "They're spies if you ask me!"

Flameclaw, however, was more accepting. "We should at least give them a chance. If Thunderclan didn't want them, then we get three new warriors which we desperately need."

"I agree," Lynxfur meowed. "We _do_ need more warriors." He resisted glancing at his leg. He won't be able to do anything besides sort out patrols for a while. The prospect of swimming in the lake was beginning to look less bleak.

"We promise to be loyal," the calico meowed. Her companions nodded, looking unsure of where this was going.

"What do you think?" Lynxfur asked Longstar.

Longstar narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Then he nodded his agreement. "What are your names?" he asked the rogues.

"I'm Whisper," the calico meowed. "The black one is Night, and the gray one is Shadow."

Longstar didn't reply. Instead he raced for the Clanrock and leaped onto it. "Let all those all enough to catch their own prey, gather around Clanrock for a clan meeting!" Longstar yowled. Lynxfur padded over and proudly took his place at the deputy's position. Sunrise sat next to Watermist, but scowled at Lynxfur. Flowerclaw padded out of the nursery and over to Flameclaw, who greeted her anxiously. Together they joined the gathering clan. Whisper, Shadow, and Night sat in front of the Clanrock, looking nervous. Icekit led the kit charge over to Lynxfur with Frostheart following close behind.

"Do you know what's going on?" Cheetahkit asked, sitting next to Lynxfur. Icekit and Shadekit lined up next to him. Frostheart sat next to the kits. She gave Lynxfur a curious look.

"We're getting new members," Lynxfur explained.

Icekit's fur bristled. " _Rogues_ are our new clanmates?"

"Give them a chance," Frostheart chided gently. She smoothed Icekit's bristling fur with her tongue. "Remember what I told you about your father." Lynxfur glanced at Frostheart out of the corner of his eye. She told the kits his story? _Oh well,_ he supposed that they will find out anyway.

Icekit let out a sigh. "Ok, I'll give them a chance."

Once the clan had settled down, Longstar spoke. "These three cats wish to join our clan. I have decided to allow them to join us. Though they will be apprentices since they don't know any of the clan customs." Longstar paused for a few moments before speaking again. "Whisper, Shadow, and Night, do you promise to listen to your mentor and learn the ways of the warrior code?"

"I do!" The rogues meowed at once.

"Then until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Whisperpaw." Whisperpaw rose to her paws, green eyes wide. Her tail twitched as Longstar named her mentor. "Whitetail will mentor Whisperpaw. Teach her the ways of our clan and the warrior code."

"I'll do my best," Whitetail promised. She padded over to Whisperpaw and touched noses, before withdrawing into the crowd.

"Until Night earns her warrior name, she shall be known as Nightpaw." Longstar meowed, beckoning Moonstripe out of the crowd. "Moonstripe, Nightpaw will be your first apprentice. Train her well in the ways of our clan and the warrior code. Teach her all you have learned from Swallowtail."

"I will Longstar." Moonstripe meowed, touching noses with Nightpaw. They withdrew into the crowd.

"Until Shadow earns her warrior name, she shall be known as Graypaw." Longstar's gaze was warm. "Flameclaw, you too were a loner, and it is time that you were given your first apprentice. Teach Graypaw the ways of Shadowclan and the warrior code. Don't let Flowerclaw down."

"I won't Longstar," Flameclaw promised, dipping his head. He padded over and touched noses with Graypaw. The clan swarmed around the new apprentices, offering their congratulations. They called their names with a forced cheerfulness, though some held back. Lynxfur was one of the ones who held back. Even though he supported the decision to let them into the clan, he couldn't help but be cautious. As he sat there, watching the clan disperse to their duties, a wail rose from the nursery. He watched as Frostheart bounded over with the kits at her heels.

"Stay out here," Frostheart ordered the kits. She met Icekit's gaze. "Icekit, go and get Monarchfall!" Then the queen disappeared inside, as the wails began to increase. Lynxfur bounded over as Icekit raced for the medicine cat's den.

"Why can't we go inside?" Cheetahkit asked, his eyes wide.

"Flowerclaw's kitting," Lynxfur told them. He looked around the camp. Flameclaw was nowhere to be seen, and neither was his apprentice. He was probably out taking Graypaw on a tour of the territory. He sat down, his tail twitching as he realized how helpless he is. All he could do is kit-sit. Spotting Fawnwing nearby, Lynxfur called her over.

"What's up?" Fawnwing asked, though her ears were pricked curiously.

"Flowerclaw's kitting. Can you go and find Flameclaw? He deserves to know." Lynxfur meowed, trying to make his request sound optional. Though it was an order. Thankfully Fawnwing seemed to understand. She nodded and raced out of the camp without another word. She passed Monarchfall, who was dashing across the clearing. Dapplepaw followed close behind, herbs clutched tightly in his jaws.

"We'll be the first ones to play with them!" Shadekit meowed, bouncing on his paws.

"Maybe Flowerclaw will let us name one," Icekit squealed, bounding over.

"The kits will be too small to play with for a while." Lynxfur warned, remembering how small the kits were when they were born. "Besides, Flowerclaw and Flameclaw will name them. If you ask politely they might let you name one." Inwardly, Lynxfur knew that these things took time and were unpredictable. He wanted to go and roam the forest, but he was stuck in the camp. Sighing inwardly, Lynxfur braced himself for a long, loud afternoon.

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Longstar: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

Deputy: Lynxfur: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber. (His paws aren't big as in size to body but bigger than a normal cat's) - Apprentice: Raccoonpaw

Medicine cats: Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes – Apprentice: Dapplepaw: A dappled brown and white tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes Apprentice- Whisperpaw

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes. Apprentice - Nightpaw

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes. Apprentice - Graypaw

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Raccoonpaw: A silver tom with a silver and white striped tail and a black mask over his amber eyes

Whisperpaw: A calico she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw: A black she-cat with amber eyes

Graypaw: A gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Queens:

Frostheart: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes

Flowerclaw: a golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Kits:

Icekit: White she-cat with a silver sheen. Ice blue eyes and a faint black circle around her left eye

Shadekit: Dark brown tom with one white right hind paw and green eyes

Cheetahkit: lithe, white tom with ginger spots and a long, winding tail. Has hazel eyes

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Buzzardwing: frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes

Cloudeye: a black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye

* * *

 **Thanks to those of you that reviewed! I appreciate it! Sorry it took so long for this update to come out but school is getting busier as it ends. Hopefully another update will be out soon!**

 **ArtzyT00L: The picture looks nice! I'm glad you like the story so far!**


	26. Chapter 25

Lynxfur sat in the clearing with the kits, their ears flattened. Flameclaw got back not that long ago. Lynxfur watched as the ginger warrior paced back and forth across the nursery. Frostheart was sitting at the entrance, having been kicked out a while ago. Dapplepaw stuck his head out, eyes shinning. "Flameclaw, come meet your kits! You have two daughters!"

Flameclaw disappeared into the nursery, his pelt bristling with excitement. Icekit, Cheetahkit, and Shadekit bounded over to Frostheart. Together, they entered the nursery. Lynxfur rose to his paws and padded over to the entrance. He stuck his head in and saw two tiny kits at Flowerclaw's belly. One was ginger with a white tail-tip. The other was a golden tabby. "Did you name them yet?" Icekit asked, gazing at the kits.

"This is Cloudkit," Flowerclaw touched the ginger she-cat gently with her muzzle.

"Goldenkit," Flameclaw gave the golden tabby a gentle lick.

"They're going to be a pawful soon." Lynxfur warned Flameclaw, as he slid into the nursery. He nudged Icekit over to Frostheart.

"I know, but I don't care." Flameclaw meowed, lying down beside Flowerclaw. Lynxfur left the nursery, leaving the new family together.

* * *

A few moons passed, and Lynxfur's leg got stronger. He was now allowed to continue his duties. Lynxfur sat in the clearing, his chest puffed out with pride. His kits were becoming apprentices! Raccoonpaw got his warrior name a moon ago. He was Raccoonpelt now. The rogues had settled in well and the clan had grown to accept them. Snakefang had moved to the nursery, expecting Moonstripe's kits. Frostheart was sitting next to Lynxfur, purring loudly. Icepaw was bombarding Badgerflame with questions. The chilly wind cut through Lynxfur's pelt and he fluffed it up. Leaf-bare had arrived last moon with an early snowstorm. There was still snow on the ground but the warmth of the gathered clan had succeeded in melting a little bit of it.

"Until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Cheetahpaw." Longstar meowed, his gaze narrowed. "Swallowtail, you have trained Moonstripe well. I expect you to pass on you know down to Cheetahpaw." Swallowtail padded forward and touched noses with Cheetahpaw. They withdrew into the clan.

"I hope Swallowtail trains him well," Lynxfur muttered under his breath. Despite his misgivings he knew that the tom will be a fine mentor for Cheetahpaw.

"Cheer up!" Frostheart gave him a hearty nudge. "He'll be a warrior before long." Lynxfur purred, Frostheart was right. They weren't kits anymore.

When he payed attention to the ceremony again, Longstar was calling Raccoonpelt forward. "Raccoonpelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. Even though you are a young warrior, I expect you to pass down all Lynxfur and Swallowtail have taught you down to your apprentice, Shadepaw."

"I'll try," Raccoonpelt promised. The young warrior stepped forward and touched noses with Shadepaw. They withdrew into the crowd. The clan burst into cheers.

"Shadepaw! Cheetahpaw! Icepaw!" Lynxfur cheered, padding over to his kits. Frostheart padded over at his side, her eyes shinning. Icepaw, Cheetahpaw, and Shadepaw looked excited and overwhelmed. The clan was pressed around them, offering their congratulations.

"I can't believe we're apprentices!" Cheetahpaw meowed, his tail twitching.

"I'm going to be the best fighter ever!" Icepaw declared, puffing out her chest. Lynxfur shook his head, Badgerflame sure had his work cut out for him.

"You can be the best fighter," Shadepaw cuffed Icepaw's ear. "I'm going to be the best _warrior_ ever!"

"It's not a competition," Lynxfur meowed sternly. He gave each of his kits a gentle cuff to the head. "I expect all three of you train hard and listen to your mentors."

"Of course they will," Frostheart nudged Lynxfur away from them. She gave each of them a lick before they bounded over to their mentors. They watched as the new apprentices were led out of the camp. Raccoonpelt seemed to be doing fine, despite Shadepaw bouncing around his paws. Lynxfur figured that if Raccoonpelt needed any help, he could ask the senior warriors for advice.

"Ready to swim for a while?" Monarchfall asked, padding over. "It should be one of your last." The medicine cat looked tired. Dapplepaw had went over to the medicine cats den right after the ceremony. Buzzardwing and Juniperberry had come down with whitecough. Monarchfall and Dapplepaw had isolated them from the clan. They had begun collecting catmint a few days ago, fearing the worse.

"Of course," Lynxfur meowed. He had grown to like swimming, and some of his clanmates teased him about being a Riverclan cat. For once he didn't mind. At least it was better than what he used to get. "As long as I'm back for a hunting patrol later."

"Can I come?" Frostheart hadn't been out of the camp for a long while.

"Sure," Monarchfall meowed. "The more encouragement the better. He gets grumpy in the water."

"I'm not grumpy!" Lynxfur protested. He had only snapped at Monarchfall _once_. Ever since then, Monarchfall had been teasing him about being grumpy.

"Whatever you say," Monarchfall rolled his eyes. "Let's go before our fur falls off!" Lynxfur followed the medicine cat out of the camp, Frostheart at his side. They padded along a well-worn path that led to the twoleg half-bridge and the lake. As Lynxfur rounded a bramble bush, he saw the lake glittering up ahead. _It hadn't frozen yet_! He broke into a run, the wind flattening his whiskers against his face.

"Slow down!" Frostheart called, pelting after him. Monarchfall pounded at her heels. Lynxfur slowed to a halt at the shore and looked back at them. Monarchfall reached him first, Frostheart skidding to a halt a few moments later. She was puffing, her eyes glazed.

"You could run better than that," Lynxfur teased her.

Frostheart flicked her tail. "You try being in the nursery for six moons!" She retorted, stalking past him. She stood at the waterline, the water lapping her paws. She let out a sigh, her face tilted towards the leafbare sun. "I've missed being a warrior."

Monarchfall nudged Lynxfur into the cold water. "Why don't you start swimming?" Lynxfur didn't protest he padded deeper into the water. The pebbles rolled under his paws, but Lynxfur kept walking until the bottom dropped away from his paws. He disappeared under the water for a heartbeat before kicking out strongly. He rose to the surface, spluttering and snorting the water out from his nose. He moved his paws steadily, shivering as he did so. Slowly he began to feel warm and circled around to where Frostheart and Monarchfall were sitting on the shore. Frostheart's whiskers twitched with amusement and her eyes shone. Lynxfur swam over until he felt the pebbles under his paws again.

"Why don't you join in?" Lynxfur asked.

"It's not going to happen," Monarchfall shook his head. Lynxfur had tried to get the medicine cat to join him countless times before, but he always refused.

"What about you?" Lynxfur gazed at his mate.

"I don't know..."Frostheart meowed uncertainly.

"Oh, come on!" Lynxfur padded closer and splashed her. Frostheart stared at him in shock as he pranced away.

"You'll regret that!" Frostheart growled, leaping after him. She gasped as she slipped and fell into the cold water. Lynxfur paused, concern filling him. He had made sure to stick to the shallows since Frostheart couldn't swim. Relief filled him as Frostheart rose to her paws, her blue eyes wide. She was shivering, with cold or rage, Lynxfur couldn't tell.

"Are you okay?" Lynxfur padded over and sniffed her.

Quick as a flash, Frostheart swiped his paws out from under him. Then she pinned him in the river, taking care to keep his muzzle above the water. Lynxfur stared at her in surprise as she growled playfully. "Now I am!"

"Get off me, you great lump!" Lynxfur growled, water rushing into his mouth. Frostheart let him up, and he spat out the water. He raised his paw to splash her again but Monarchfall beat him to it.

"That's enough!" Monarchfall called. "Let's head back to camp." Lynxfur padded out of the lake, Frostheart beside him. Lynxfur moved with ease, his injured leg not bothering him at all. Tomorrow will be his last session in the lake, which will mean that he is fully healed.

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Longstar: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

Deputy: Lynxfur: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber. (His paws aren't big as in size to body but bigger than a normal cat's)

Medicine cats: Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes – Apprentice: Dapplepaw: A dappled brown and white tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes Apprentice- Whisperpaw

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom Apprentice: Icepaw

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes Apprentice: Cheetahpaw

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes. Apprentice - Nightpaw

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes. Apprentice - Graypaw

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes

Raccoonpelt: A silver tom with a silver and white striped tail and a black mask over his amber eyes Apprentice: Shadepaw

Frostheart: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes

Apprentices:

Whisperpaw: A calico she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw: A black she-cat with amber eyes

Graypaw: A gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Icepaw: A white she-cat with a silver sheen and ice blue eyes. She has a faint black circle around her left eye.

Cheetahpaw: A lithe, white tom with ginger spots and a long, winding tail. Has hazel eyes

Shadepaw: A dark brown tom with one white right hind paw and green eyes.

Queens:

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes

Flowerclaw: a golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Kits:

Cloudkit: A ginger she-cat with a white tail tip with green eyes

Goldenkit: a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Buzzardwing: frail cream she-cat with hazel eyes

Cloudeye: a black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye

* * *

 **Hi there! Good news! School is finally out for the summer! Anyway thanks to all those that have reviewed! For those of you that are wondering, this story will probably be around thirty chapters, maybe less, maybe more.**


	27. Chapter 26

Lynxfur stood by the treebridge, waiting for his turn to cross. He was eager to hear the news from each of the clans. Raccoonpelt crossed ahead of him. Lynxfur leaped onto the frosty tree trunk and padded across carefully. It had snowed earlier in the day, and even though he could swim, Lynxfur preferred not to fall into the cold water. He leaped off the tree, moving out of the way just as Icepaw, Shadepaw, and Cheetahpaw leaped off the trunk and raced excitedly into the clearing. It was their first gathering. Frostheart wasn't here because Snakefang had recently given birth to Antkit, Flykit, and Spiderkit. In the moon since the apprentice ceremony, Dapplepaw had received his full name, Dapplepelt. As Lynxfur padded into the clearing, he scented Thunderclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. Shadowclan was the last to arrive. As soon as Silverstar saw Longstar, he let out a yowl to start the Gathering. Lynxfur let out a quiet growl for their haste, but padded over to sit on the tree root anyway.

Silverstar spoke first, his gaze sweeping over the cats. "Thunderclan is doing well. I am happy to report that we have one new apprentice: Firepaw! And Graypaw is here as Grayfang. A new litter of kits have been born to Rattlepelt." He stepped back as the clans burst into cheers. Lynxfur took the opportunity to look at the warriors from each clan. Like Shadowclan, they seem to be struggling to find enough to feed the clan. Even Windclan looked skinnier than usual and they have the forest to hunt in as well as the moor. Riverclan seemed sleek as always but they didn't seem as well-fed as usual. Lynxfur figured that all the fish had retreated deeper into the lake to survive the winter and Riverclan had to stick mainly to forest prey.

"Grayfang!"

"Firepaw!"

"Grayfang!"

"Firepaw!"

When the clans had quieted down, Stemstar stepped forward. "Riverclan is doing well. Eaglepaw is here as Eaglewing."

"Eaglewing! Eaglewing!" The clans cheered. A brown tabby tom lifted his white muzzle, his eyes gleaming.

Lynxfur noticed that Silverwater was in the crowd of Riverclan cats, looking rather eager to hear the news. Stemstar cast a glance at Longstar, his gaze dark. Longstar met his gaze evenly as Stemstar continued to speak. "We have also noticed Shadowclan scent in our land and will be increasing our patrols." Lynxfur sat on the tree root, ignoring Carpfur's gaze. He was shocked. Yowls of outrage rose from his clan.

"How dare you say that!" Raccoonpelt snarled.

"No cat has crossed the border!" Badgerflame growled. Lynxfur met Moonstripe's gaze. His brother looked as shocked as he was. Looking around, Lynxfur noticed that the other clans seemed to be taking enjoyment in Shadowclan's plight.

Longstar took a step forward, anger flashing in his gaze and raising his tail for silence. "Stemstar, I assure you that no Shadowclan cat has crossed the boundary. What you have been smelling must've been a rouge." Stemstar said nothing but stepped back though his eyes flashed with anger. Longstar began his report. "Shadowclan is doing well despite the snows. We have three new apprentices: Shadepaw, Icepaw and Cheetahpaw." Longstar paused as the clan burst into cheers. Lynxfur spotted his kits, sitting up straight by their mentors looking proud even though the cheers were half-hearted.

"Shadepaw!"

"Icepaw!"

"Cheetahpaw!"

"Dapplepelt is here as a full medicine cat," Longstar continued. "Snakefang had a litter of three healthy kits. We also grieve for Buzzardwing for she had lived a long and fulfilled life." Cheers and murmurs of grief passed through the clans. Lynxfur noticed Dapplepelt next to Runningbrook, looking sullen. Monarchfall was whispering his ear, his eyes shinning with pride and yet glazed with grief. Buzzardwing had died four sunrises before Snakefang had given birth. Monarchfall and Dapplepelt had did the best they could but the whitecough had quickly turned into greencough. Buzzardwing just didn't have the strength to combat the illness. At least Juniperberry was doing alright but whitecough had left him weaker than he was before. Longstar stepped back and Heartthroat stepped forward.

The white she-cat dipped her head, her green eyes gleaming with sadness. "It is with great sadness, that I have to report that Beestar had died from a dog attack." Murmurs of sympathy rose up from the clans. Heartstar raised her head. "Our new deputy is Blacksky. Despite the dog attack, we are doing well. The snow hasn't hindered our hunting and we have two new apprentices: Wormpaw and Finchpaw."

"Wormpaw! Blacksky! Finchpaw! Wormpaw! Blacksky! Finchpaw!" The clans cheered.

"Congratulations of becoming deputy, Blacksky." Lynxfur meowed, dipping his head to the black she-cat. Carpfur and Starlingpelt dipped their heads in respect as well.

"Thank you," Blacksky dipped her head respectfully.

"It was no problem," Starlingpelt meowed.

"At least your clan is sticking to the warrior code unlike some," Carpfur growled. Lynxfur stiffened, Stemstar had already made a false accusation and now his deputy was upholding it. What was Riverclan planning? The border had been quiet for a while but after tonight, Lynxfur will make sure to increase the patrols by that border. The leaders leaped off the Great Oak and padded into the crowd of cats, exchanging pleasantries and greetings.

"Excuse me," Lynxfur meowed politely. "I would like to find our new apprentices and see how they are faring."

"Of course," Blacksky dipped her head. Lynxfur rose to his paws and padded into the crowd. He nodded respectfully to the cats that acknowledged him. He reached the base of a tree where the apprentices were gathered. Icepaw and Sharkpaw were stalking towards an unsuspecting Cheetahpaw, her tail waving in the air. Cheetahpaw was talking to a light gray she-cat and Whisperpaw. Shadepaw and Nightpaw were watching a pinkish-gray she-cat and and bracken-colored tabby tom wrestling on the ground. A squeal of surprise sounded as Cheetahpaw leaped into the air. Icepaw and Sharkpaw burst out laughing while Cheetahpaw glared at them.

Before Cheetahpaw could leap at them, Longstar's mew sounded through the clearing. "It's time to leave Shadowclan!"

"Aww!" Icepaw meowed, exchanging a glance with Sharkpaw. "I wanted to see if Cheetahpaw could catch us!" Shadepaw, Nightpaw, Cheetahpaw and Whisperpaw bounded over to Icepaw and looked at Lynxfur with wide pleading eyes.

"Sorry, but Longstar's words are law." Lynxfur reminded them, rising to his paws. "It's not up to me to contradict his orders." He padded over to the treebridge, the apprentices scampering behind him. Their mentors, Longstar and the medicine cats were waiting for them. As they approached, Longstar leaped onto the treebridge and padded across. Lynxfur followed close behind, listening to the clan speculating about Riverclan's hostility. Lynxfur had his own doubts but he hoped that they could work things out peacefully without a battle ensuing.

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Longstar: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

Deputy: Lynxfur: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber. (His paws aren't big as in size to body but bigger than a normal cat's)

Medicine cats: Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes – Apprentice: Dapplepelt: A dappled brown and white tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Whitetail: A brown she-cat with a white tail. Has hazel eyes Apprentice- Whisperpaw

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom Apprentice: Icepaw

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes Apprentice: Cheetahpaw

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes. Apprentice - Nightpaw

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes. Apprentice - Graypaw

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes

Raccoonpelt: A silver tom with a silver and white striped tail and a black mask over his amber eyes Apprentice: Shadepaw

Frostheart: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes

Apprentices:

Whisperpaw: A calico she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw: A black she-cat with amber eyes

Graypaw: A gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Icepaw: A white she-cat with a silver sheen and ice blue eyes. She has a faint black circle around her left eye.

Shadepaw: A dark brown tom with one white right hind paw and green eyes.

Cheetahpaw: lithe, white tom with ginger spots and a long, winding tail. Has hazel eyes

Queens:

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes

Flowerclaw: a golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Kits:

Cloudkit: A ginger she-cat with a white tail tip with green eyes

Goldenkit: a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Eaglekit: a ginger tabby tom with light ginger stripes, a white paw and light amber eyes

Spiderkit: a black tom with a silver hourglass on his back and silver eyes.

Flykit: a ginger she-cat with a white striped tail and green eyes.

Antkit: A dark ginger she-cat with silver stripes and one silver eye and one green eye.

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Cloudeye: a black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye

* * *

Thunderclan

Leader: Silverwing: A silver tom with green eyes and gray tabby stripes.

Deputy: Starlingpelt: A blue-gray she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Medicine cat: Darkleaf: a black she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Shredclaw: A tom with a bobbed tail and a golden spotted pelt. Has amber eyes

Kestrelsong: A whitish-brownish she-cat with a dappled pelt and blue eyes

Breezewing: A golden-black tom with light green eyes and one white paw.

Grayfang: A silverly-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Horsepaw: a long legged brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Firepaw: a light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Rattlepelt: A she-cat with snake-like stripes and a slim tail that puffs out at the tip, has blue eyes

* * *

Riverclan

Leader: Stemstar: A yellow tom with green eyes

Deputy: Carpfur: a light-gray tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Happysong: An energetic long furred calico she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Runningbrook: a golden tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors

Silverpelt: A silver she-cat with amber eyes

Moonlight: A black tom with white spots and pale green eyes

Leafmoon: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Blackcloud: Black and white tom with green eyes

Watersnake: A white tom with spots that look like diamonds and has green-blue eyes

Watermoon: A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Silverwater: A silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerfang: A light tabby tom with amber eyes

Blazenose: A brown and white tom with a white blaze down the muzzle. Has brown eyes

Eaglewing: a brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white muzzle

Apprentices:

Sharkpaw: a gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Lilypad: A brown she-cat with dark brown face, legs, ears and tail. Has white paws and blue eyes

Kits:

Stripekit: a golden brown tabby tom with a striped tail and pale amber eyes

Elders:

Mosspelt: a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

Windclan

Leader: Heartstar: a pure white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Blacksky: Black she-cat with white paws and muzzle and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Flameherb: a ginger tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Foxtail: Ginger tom with a black tipped tail and green eyes

Eagleheart: a mottled brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Waveclaw: A pale gray she-cat with black paws, black tipped tail and silver eyes

Dogfang: Gray tom with golden eyes

Cowpelt: Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Wormpaw: a pinkish-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Finchpaw: a bracken tabby tom with green eyes


	28. Chapter 27

A hurried paw prodded Lynxfur in the side. He woke up, immediately alert. Sunlight was filtering through the warriors den, shedding light on the white cat in front of him. "What's wrong Frostheart?" He asked. Frostheart's white pelt was stained with blood and silver fur was caught in her claws.

"We encountered a badger on the dawn patrol." Frostheart meowed, giving her fur a lick. "Swallowtail is telling Longstar right now, but Whisperpaw and Badgerflame are holding vigil for Whitetail at the moment."

"Whitetail is _dead_?" Lynxfur leaped to his paws. It had only been a few days since the gathering, and so far the territory and the borders were quiet. At least they _were_ quiet until today. Frostheart nodded, padding out of the den.

Longstar was on the Clanrock, yowling a summons to the clan. As soon as the cats emerged, it quickly changed to meows of surprise and shock. "Cats of Shadowclan! The dawn patrol had encountered a badger. They managed to drive it over the Thunderclan border but at the cost of a loyal warrior. Whitetail is now awaiting tonight's vigil."

"You should've killed the badger!" Watermist yowled, her tail lashing.

"Since we can no longer do anything about the badger, I'll assign Whisperpaw a new mentor." Longstar beckoned the apprentice forward. "Whisperpaw, wise Whitetail was your mentor, and she died in the service of her clan. Your new mentor will be Frostheart." Frostheart sat up beside Lynxfur, her eyes wide with shock. "Frostheart, you will continue Whiserpaw's training and continue to teach her the ways of the warrior code."

Frostheart padded over and solemnly touched noses with Whisperpaw. Whisperpaw was trembling as she touched noses with her new mentor. The calico she-cat turned back to Whitetail's body. Longstar dismissed the meeting and the cats broke up to their separate duties. Lynxfur was thankful that he'd already told them the patrols the night before. He padded out of camp, eager to take a walk when he heard paw steps following him. He looked over his shoulder to see Frostheart at his tail.

"Can I come? Whisperpaw needs to be left alone to grieve for a while." Frostheart glanced at the former rouge who was crouched by Whitetail's body.

Lynxfur shook his head. "You need to get your wounds treated." He steered Frostheart over to the medicine den. 'Those wounds will need seeing to."

"I'm fine!" Frostheart protested, digging her paws into the ground. She whirled around to face Lynxfur. "Besides my wounds aren't deep!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Monarchfall growled. The medicine cat had padded over with Dapplepelt at his side. He stretched his neck out and sniffed Frostheart. Then he turned to Dapplepelt. "Get some marigold and cobwebs."

"I told you: I'm fine!" Frostheart protested as Monarchfall herded her into the den.

"You'll be fine when I tell you," Monarchfall retorted. "Besides I need to have a look at Swallowtail as well."

Leaving Frostheart with the medicine cats, Lynxfur bounded over to the entrance. He ducked through the bramble tunnel and emerged into the forest. Snow glistened on the ground and a frosty silence hung in the air. He scented the air. There was no scent of prey. He padded silently through the trees, stopping every few paces to scent the air. Soon a smell reached his nose. It wasn't prey, but a badger. Lynxfur growled softly under his breath and padded forward. He ducked underneath a bramble bush and peered out. He was at the Thunderclan border. The scent of badger hung heavily in the air but to Lynxfur's relief, it was growing stale. The white snow was churned up and blood doted the clearing. It looked like they fought here. Lynxfur padded silently out of the bramble bush, the thorns tearing some of his fur from his pelt. He padded back into the forest, all senses alert for prey. Soon he froze, ears pricked. There was a rustling sound coming from a bush nearby. He opened his jaws to scent the air but it wasn't prey he smelled. Suddenly something burst from the bushes and knocked him off his paws. He yowled and struggled, but he was pinned to the ground by multiple sets of paws. He looked up and purred.

"Get off me!" He demanded.

"We got you good!" Nightpaw meowed, stepping back.

"You didn't even see us coming!" Graypaw declared.

Lynxfur scrambled to his paws, shaking the snow off his pelt. "I don't want to meet you two in battle! That was a good ambush!" He praised them, his ears swiveling as the bushes rustled again. He turned to see Moonstripe and Flameclaw emerging from a holly bush.

"It was a training exercise," Moonstripe explained. He narrowed his eyes at the apprentices. "They were supposed to ambush _us_ and not you, Lynxfur."

Flameclaw shrugged, looking unconcerned. "They were supposed to preform an ambush. It was just luck that Lynxfur got here before us."

"Anyway, we should probably get back to camp." Lynxfur glanced at the sky. The sun hung high in the sky but it was already beginning to slide towards the horizon. The days were shorter in leafbare which means that patrols had to be shorter and quicker. It wore every cat out but no one complained.

"How about we hunt instead," Moonstripe suggested. "The clan needs the prey."

"And we got more mouths to feed," Flameclaw added.

"Very well, but I doubt that we'll catch anything." Lynxfur looked pointedly at the apprentices. "I think we scared the prey away."

* * *

Lynxfur padded into the camp, following Moonstripe. A scrawny squirrel hung from his brother's jaws. It was the only thing the patrol caught, and Moonstripe almost didn't catch it. Lynxfur had spotted a mouse, but it had scented him before he could pounce. Nightpaw and Graypaw had scared their prey away by either accidentally stepping on a stick, brushing a bush, or their paws came down too heavily on the snow. They had a lot of training to do before they became hunters. Flameclaw had found a rabbit, but it darted into a burrow before he could catch it. Moonstripe dropped the squirrel at Nightpaw's paws.

"Take this to the elders," Moonstripe ordered. "They'll appreciate it." Lynxfur let out a sigh as he gazed at the prey heap. A few mice and a bird comprised the pile.

"I'll take something to the queens," Graypaw offered. When Flameclaw nodded, Graypaw bounded over to the prey and grabbed the mice. Then she bounded over to the nursery.

"We'll need another hunting patrol," Lynxfur grumbled, shaking his head.

Flameclaw glanced sympathetically at Lynxfur. "Moonstripe and I will love to help but we're on a patrol soon with Raccoonpelt."

"Perhaps you can take Badgerflame, Frostheart and Whisperpaw out?" Moonstripe meowed, glancing at the cats gathered around Whitetail's body. Frostheart sat a little ways away, her tail curled around her paws. Almost every cat was in the clearing, though the kits were nowhere to be found. Lynxfur figured that Flowerclaw and Snakefang kept them in the nursery because it was too cold out.

"Good idea," Lynxfur meowed. He raised his voice. "Badgerflame! Whisperpaw! Frostheart! The fresh-kill pile needs some re-stocking. Will you come on a hunting patrol with me?" Frostheart bounded over, her eyes gleaming. Whisperpaw was at her heels. Badgerflame hesitated, but rose to his paws and padded slowly over, his tail drooping. As the warrior neared, Lynxfur touched his shoulder with his tail in a gesture of comfort.

Badgerflame shrugged it off. "Where are we hunting?" He growled.

Lynxfur thought quickly. What place would offer the best chance of finding prey? "By the lake." His hunting patrol nodded and for the second time that day, Lynxfur padded out of the camp. He padded along a well-worn path that led to the lake. When they drew close to the lake, he stopped.

"We'll hunt here," Lynxfur decided. Badgerflame disappeared into the forest while Frostheart led Whisperpaw over to a pine tree that a hole at the base of its roots. Lynxfur moved closer to the lake, scenting the air. The scent of vole reached his nose. Locating the scent, Lynxfur dropped into a crouch. He moved towards a holly bush, his ears pricked. Scuttling revealed where the vole was. Lynxfur stalked until he could see his quarry. Then he pounced and killed the vole with one bite to it's spine. It was scrawny, but it would have to do. Picking up the vole, Lynxfur moved silently towards where he last saw his patrol. As he rounded a bush, he saw Badgerflame padding over with a mouse in his jaws. Whisperpaw had a small lizard at her paws, while Frostheart held a scrawny pigeon.

"I think we have enough," Badgerflame meowed.

Lynxfur nodded. "Let's head back to camp."

* * *

Shadowclan

Leader: Longstar: A long pelted tom with green eyes. The pelt is black and white

Deputy: Lynxfur: Dark brown tom with big paws, small ears and a long tail. Has wide owl like eyes, one green and one amber. (His paws aren't big as in size to body but bigger than a normal cat's)

Medicine cats: Monarchfall: a ginger tom with black stripes and blue eyes – Apprentice: Dapplepelt: A dappled brown and white tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Sunrise: A tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Badgerflame: Has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom Apprentice: Icepaw

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes Apprentice: Cheetahpaw

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuff of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes. Apprentice - Nightpaw

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes. Apprentice - Graypaw

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes

Raccoonpelt: A silver tom with a silver and white striped tail and a black mask over his amber eyes Apprentice: Shadepaw

Frostheart: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes Apprentice: Whisperpaw

Apprentices:

Whisperpaw: A calico she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw: A black she-cat with amber eyes

Graypaw: A gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Icepaw: A white she-cat with a silver sheen and ice blue eyes. She has a faint black circle around her left eye.

Shadepaw: A dark brown tom with one white right hind paw and green eyes.

Cheetahpaw: lithe, white tom with ginger spots and a long, winding tail. Has hazel eyes

Queens:

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes

Flowerclaw: a golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Kits:

Cloudkit: A ginger she-cat with a white tail tip with green eyes

Goldenkit: a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Eaglekit: a ginger tabby tom with light ginger stripes, a white paw and light amber eyes

Spiderkit: a black tom with a silver hourglass on his back and silver eyes.

Flykit: a ginger she-cat with a white striped tail and green eyes.

Antkit: A dark ginger she-cat with silver stripes and one silver eye and one green eye.

Elders:

Juniperberry: small ginger tom with golden eyes

Cloudeye: a black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye


	29. Chapter 28

Lynxfur padded along a well worn trail, his ears pricked. He was leading a border patrol by the Riverclan border. Cheetahpaw and Swallowtail accompanied him. The early dawn light made the snow sparkle and glow with an eerie light. It's been a moon since Whitetail died and all patrols have been on the lookout for traces of badger. Lynxfur had even made a point to have the apprentices accompanied by a warrior each time they go out.

"The border sure is quiet today," Swallowtail meowed. Lynxfur paused and looked back at the sand-colored tabby.

"It is," Lynxfur agreed. His belly tightened. It was almost _too_ quiet. He sniffed the air, and the stale scent of Riverclan markers reached his nostrils. "They haven't yet patrolled this area."

"Perhaps they're sleeping," Cheetahpaw remarked. The spotted apprentice opened his jaws wide in a yawn. "Why did I leave my warm nest for this?"

Swallowtail glared at his apprentice. "Don't complain, Cheetahpaw! Remember, it's the duty of every warrior to hunt and patrol." Swallowtail's mew took on a gentle, teasing tone. "Even at dawn in the middle of leafbare."

Cheetahpaw grunted, and padded grumpily through the snow. Lynxfur rolled his eyes and continued to pad along the border. Riverclan still hadn't made do with their threat, but one can never be too careful.

"Lynxfur!" Swallowtail's hushed, angry mew sounded through the trees.

"What is it?" Lynxfur asked, bounding over to his clanmate.

Swallowtail's pelt was bushed out and his ears were flat. "Look at this!" he spat.

Lynxfur stiffened as Swallowtail scraped snow off the freshly-killed body of a mouse. Riverclan scent hung on its pelt. Lynxfur sniffed the air, Riverclan scent reached his nose and he let out a growl. It was growing stale, but fresh enough for them to be nearby. "Riverclan thieves! Close by too."

"Let's get them!" Cheetahpaw growled, digging his claws into the snow.

"They'll pay for what they did!" Swallowtail spat, his tail lashing up the snow behind him.

Lynxfur thought quickly. The Riverclan patrol was nearby. If he lead the patrol into battle with a barely trained apprentice, he disliked their chances. If he took the patrol back to camp and reported it to Longstar, the prey-stealers will be long gone with their prey, and their scent, by the time they come back to investigate. Deciding on a better plan, Lynxfur turned to his son. "Cheetahpaw! Run back to camp and tell Longstar that we've caught Riverclan thieves red-pawed! Be quick!"

Cheetahpaw nodded and raced away, spraying snow up in his wake. Swallowtail looked at Lynxfur, his eyes gleamed with the light of battle. "Are we going to hold them off until reinforcements arrive?"

Lynxfur nodded, unsheathing his claws. "We won't rush into battle, but we _will_ bide our time."

Swallowtail nodded, moving forward. Lynxfur stalked beside him, his pelt bristling and his ears flattened. He stopped, barring Swallowtail's way. He sniffed the air and caught the scents of Tigerfang, Moonlight, Silverpelt, Blazenose, and Carpfur. He exchanged a knowing glance with Swallowtail. This hunting patrol was bigger than some, but well-numbered in case they were discovered. Lynxfur wasn't surprised to see that Silverwater hadn't joined this patrol, but then they were hunting at dawn, which puts them at risk of being discovered by a patrol.

"Ready?" Lynxfur whispered.

"I was _born_ ready," Swallowtail hissed in reply.

Lynxfur rose to his paws and padded forward. Bracken crossed their path, and they pushed through it easily. Soon Lynxfur spotted the Riverclan patrol. Tigerfang and Blazenose were scraping snow over more prey. Lynxfur let out a growl. They were taking prey that rightfully belonged to Shadowclan, right under their noses! "Prey-stealers!"

The Riverclan patrol whirled around, eyes wide and claws unsheathed. Carpfur stepped forward, his pelt bristling. "Who are you calling prey-stealers? Every cat knows that Shadowclan has been stealing prey from _us_! We are just teaching you a lesson!"

"Liar!" Swallowtail spat. "Shadowclan has done no wrong and you know it!"

Tigerfang padded over to stand beside his deputy. The Riverclan warrior raised his head, eyes gleaming with arrogance. "What can you do about it? There are two of you and _five_ of us!"

"Besides," Moonlight added, "what clan only sends out two cats for a border patrol? That's a sign of weakness if you ask me."

"Come on," Carpfur flicked his tail. "Let's gather up our prey and go. We don't need to deal with these fish-brains."

Lynxfur narrowed his eyes, feeling Swallowtail stiffen beside him. They had to attack _now_ before the patrol leaves the area. Lynxfur let out a battle cry, leaping at Carpfur. He landed squarely on the warrior's back. Before he could land a blow, he felt himself being dragged off Carpfur. He freed himself and whirled around. Tigerfang and Blazenose stood in front of him, claws unsheathed and fur bristling. A tail-length away, Swallowtail was on the defensive, fighting Moonlight and Silverpelt at once. _Oh, Cheetahpaw! Hurry up! I don't know how long we can last._ Lynxfur thought as he fell to the ground underneath three warriors. He fought vainly to free himself, shaking off one warrior before having to face another one. Claws raked his shoulders and back as his enemies stood over him, their eyes gleaming. He felt his ear tip being torn away as Tigerfang claw's scored a nick in it. Claws raked his belly, and he let out a yowl as pain coursed through him.

"Shadowclan, attack!" Sunrise's yowl reached Lynxfur's ears. Suddenly he was facing two warriors as Frostheart hauled Blazenose off him, her blue gaze glittering with rage. Lynxfur kicked Carpfur's belly with his hind legs, sending the warrior reeling. He shook Tigerfang off him, leaping to his paws with a snarl. He could feel his wounds pulsing with pain but he ignored it as he scratched Tigerfang's muzzle. He glanced around the battlefield quickly. They outnumbered the Riverclan patrol now. Moonstripe and Sunrise were fighting beside Swallowtail. Frostheart was rolling across the snowy ground, her claws buried in Blazenose's pelt. Fawnwing helped Frostheart, nipping Blazenose where Frostheart's claws weren't buried in. Carpfur was facing off Whisperpaw, Cheetahpaw, and Nightpaw. Lynxfur ducked a blow from Tigerfang and landed a blow on his shoulder. Tigerfang leaped low, knocking Lynxfur off his paws. Before Lynxfur could regain his footing, Tigerfang was upon him, claws lashing every which way.

A silver blur pushed Tigerfang off Lynxfur. Lynxfur rose to his paws to help Raccoonpelt as they cornered Tigerfang against a tree trunk. Before either of them could land a blow on the tabby tom, a yowl pierced the fighting. "Riverclan, retreat!"

Lynxfur and Raccoonpelt parted to let Tigerfang through as he raced after his fleeing clanmates. Carpfur paused at the edge of the clearing, his teeth bared in a snarl. "Don't think this is the end! We'll be back!"

Lynxfur could've cared less as he watched them flee through the forest, leaving a trail of blood in their wake. He turned to his clanmates, his wounds throbbing with pain. "Let's get back to camp and get our wounds treated."

* * *

Lynxfur lead the patrol into the camp with his head held high. By now the sun had risen above the treetops. Longstar met them in the clearing with Monarchfall and Dapplepelt at his side. At the sight of the patrol, Monarchfall sent Dapplepelt to the medicine den as he bounded over, worry glittering in his blue gaze.

"Did you win?" Longstar asked, meeting Lynxfur's gaze.

Lynxfur dipped his head respectfully before replying. "Yes, those fish-faces won't be back in hurry."

"Good," Longstar meowed. Excited squeals came from the nursery as a wave of kits raced out to meet the returning patrol. Snakefang and Flowerclaw followed slowly behind, their eyes widening as they took in the injuries.

"They must have fought hard," Snakefang meowed. The queen bounded over to Moonstripe and sniffed his pelt. Moonstripe had gotten away with a few minor scratches and a torn ear.

Lynxfur sat down and let out a hiss of pain. Black spots began to dot his vision as he fell onto his side. Monarchfall was at his side in an instant. By now, Dapplepelt was tending to Swallowtail's wounds and instructing the other warriors to lick their wounds clean.

Lynxfur closed his eyes, but they flew open again as Monarchfall prodded him in the ribs. "Stay awake, your wounds are deep and I don't want you going into shock." Monarchfall let out a frustrated growl. "The wound on your belly looks bad and there's a high risk of infection." Monarchfall's words began to fade into the background as Lynxfur gave into the blackness that threatened to swamp him.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is short but I hoped you liked it all the same.**

 **Rownclaw24: Thanks! I agree with what you said about keeping the clans small and not killing a cat every two seconds. It is pretty challenging!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello there! Sorry for not posting sooner but I was on vacation. Anyway I decided that this chapter will be in Frostheart's perspective. The chapter itself should explain why I chosen to do that. Apart from that, thanks to those of you that have reviewed!**

 **Rowanclan24: Yes, that is hard as well!**

 **Princessaurora2004: I can't really answer your review without giving too much away as for Lynxfur, but thanks for enjoying the story anyway!**

* * *

Frostheart stared in horror as Lynxfur went limp in the clearing. She dashed over only to be shooed away by her little brother. "Let me see him!" Frostheart pleaded, wanting to know for herself that Lynxfur will be okay. He's only just got out of the den from breaking his leg and now this! Sometimes Frostheart could swear that Starclan was against him for all the things the tom has been through.

Dappletail shook his head. "No can do, Monarchfall needs to have his space while he works. Lynxfur has simply given into the pain that his wounds are presenting to him and possibly a little bit of shock as well."

"Will he live?" Frostheart remembered Monarchfall telling Lynxfur that there was a high risk of infection.

"It's too early to tell, but the prognosis so far is good." Dappletail assured her. He turned to Monarchfall and crouched beside the medicine cat. Frostheart couldn't hear what they were saying, but she watched as they carried Lynxfur into their den. Frostheart's tail drooped. Lynxfur looked so... _lifeless_ when he was carried. The only sign that he was alive was the slight rise and fall of his flanks. _If only I moved quicker and fought harder, he'll still be fine. It's all my fault..._

"Hey, Frostheart! Are we going to go and train?" Whisperpaw asked, padding over. Frostheart had to give the apprentice credit. She held up well in response to the death of her former mentor. Frostheart was proud that she was mentoring the eager young cat and not just because she's her first apprentice. The tensions between Shadowclan and Riverclan were high, and Frostheart had been feeling the strain of it since she returned to her duties as warrior. Not that she'll stop caring for her kits of course.

"Of course!" Frostheart meowed, trying to sound cheerful.

Whisperpaw narrowed her eyes and Frostheart began to wonder if she was _too_ cheerful. She let out a sigh of relief as Whisperpaw met her gaze. "What are we doing?"

"Hunting," Frostheart said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Ok, the clan needs the food anyway." Whisperpaw agreed, her eyes brightening. "Can Nightpaw and Graypaw come too?"

"Sure, why not?" Frostheart shrugged. She didn't care if they joined or not, besides it gave her an idea. The battle might have scared off the prey anyway. "Actually, let's hold a joint training session. There's a few moves I want to teach you."

Whisperpaw nodded and raced over to the apprentice's den. Leaving her apprentice to tell her denmates, Frostheart padded over to the warriors' den. In this cold, every cat will be trying to stay warm in their nests. Flameclaw was fast asleep, and Moonstripe was nowhere to be seen. Frostheart padded over to Flameclaw and prodded him gently in the shoulder until he awoke.

"Frostheart? What is it?" Flameclaw asked, blinking the away the sleep in his eyes.

"Are you up for a joint battle training session?" Frostheart asked.

Flameclaw sat up and let out a yawn. "Didn't you and Whisperpaw just fight in one?"

"We came at the end of the fight," Frostheart informed him. "Our wounds are minor." _Unlike Lynxfur, who had three cats fighting him at once._

"Very well," Flameclaw rose to his paws. He shivered and bushed out his fur. "Perhaps it'll warm me up as well."

"I'll get Moonstripe and join you at the entrance," Frostheart meowed. She pushed her way out of the den and over to the nursery. She needed to keep her mind off Lynxfur and perhaps this was a way to do it!

Nearing the nursery, Frostheart heard the squeals of kits as they protested against taking a nap. Frostheart entered the warm den, and was immediately greeted by a flurry of paws as the kits launched themselves at her, asking questions about the battle.

"Did you win?" Antkit asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I just told you that!" Moonstripe purred where he sat with Snakefang.

"But you didn't tell us _everything_!" Spiderkit declared, his tiny tail sticking straight up in the air.

"Yeah! We want _details_!" Flykit added, widening her kit-like eyes into a pleading expression.

"You are too young for details," Flowerclaw scolded gently.

"No, we're not!" Cloudkit meowed indignantly.

"Yeah! Snakefang says that it's never too early to start hearing about battles!" Eaglekit added.

Goldenkit's tail whisked back and forth. "Besides, I want to know if we got our prey back! Cheetahpaw said they were stealing it!"

Frostheart let out a sigh, the battle caused her enough regret already without the kits prying her about it. She still didn't know if Lynxfur will be ok, let alone wake up from shock. "We did win but the prey wasn't worth bringing back to camp by that point. Does that answer your question?"

The kits' hopeful expression was replaced by one of hurt and disappointment. "How about we leave Frostheart alone and get some rest," Snakefang meowed gently. Suddenly Frostheart realized that she'd been harsh.

"I'm sorry I was harsh," Frostheart meowed. She crouched down until she was eye level with the kits. "The battle was tough and Lynxfur is severely injured. I'll tell you all about it later, ok?"

The kits nodded and went to their mothers. Frostheart waited silently until the kits were fast asleep, snoring gently. Then she beckoned Moonstripe over with her tail.

"What?" Moonstripe asked, casting a fond glance at Spiderkit, Antkit and Flykit.

"Are you up for a joint battle session with Flameclaw and our apprentices?" Frostheart asked, keeping her voice low. She knew how easily kits can be awoken and didn't want to cause more trouble then she already had.

"That's no problem at all," Moonstripe agreed.

Frostheart nodded and slipped out of the nursery. Then she bounded over to the camp entrance. Flameclaw, Whisperpaw, Nightpaw, and Graypaw were already there. Whisperpaw padded over to meet Frostheart. "What are you planning for battle training?" she asked.

"You'll see," Frostheart said mysteriously.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Flameclaw raced out of the camp entrance. Nightpaw, Graypaw, Moonstripe, and Whisperpaw raced after the ginger warrior. Frostheart took up the rear, enjoying the snow. Her white pelt will help her to hunt and fight in the snow, even though her black spots may stand out a little bit. Soon they reached the training area. Frostheart trotted into the center, glancing around the snowy clearing. Her gaze lit up as she saw two different types of bushes seated at different sides of the clearing. She turned to face the apprentices and their mentors.

"We are going to split up into two groups," Frostheart announced. "One group is going to protect their bush while trying to capture the other bush."

Moonstripe's eyes gleamed and he exchanged a delighted look with Flameclaw. They both knew what Frostheart was getting at. The apprentices, however, looked confused. "Isn't that a game?" Nightpaw asked, tilting her head.

Moonstripe shook his head and answered his apprentice. "It's a training exercise that simulates a battle and helps to improve everyone's skills."

"Well those who participate in the exercise anyway." Flameclaw added, padding over to Frostheart. "So, which groups are we in?"

Frostheart tilted her head thoughtfully. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet! "I was thinking warriors vs. apprentices."

Moonstripe nodded in agreement. "Then the warriors get that bracken bush over there," Moonstripe pointed to it with his tail. "The apprentices get the bramble bush over there." He flicked an ear towards it.

"How do we know when to start?" Graypaw asked.

"We'll tell you," Flameclaw promised. "Now in a real battle, you will have to start immediately but for now, you'll have some warning."

"Now start strategizing!" Frostheart bounded over to the bracken bush with Flameclaw and Moonstripe.

"Who's the fastest?" Moonstripe asked.

Flameclaw shook his head. "I don't think fast will work in this snow. We need a strategy that will work against the apprentices." His eyes gleamed, "Something that they won't expect."

"What do you have in mind?" Frostheart asked.

"See the dappled shadows over there?" Flameclaw asked them. Frostheart and Moonstripe nodded. On one side of the clearing the shadows dotted the snow and it lasted almost all the way to the apprentices' bush. "Well, Frostheart your pelt will blend in just fine over there. As long as Moonstripe and I keep them busy, you'll sneak over to their bush and take it over."

Frostheart narrowed her eyes. Her pelt will blend in a little bit but not by much. She had too many black spots dappling her pelt. Though she'll try. Moonstripe nodded his agreement and padded into the center of the clearing with Flameclaw. Frostheart followed, the plan locked firmly in her mind. "Apprentices! Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Whisperpaw meowed, bounding over. Nightpaw and Graypaw lined up beside their denmate.

"Then, begin!" Moonstripe meowed. Frostheart leaped with her comrades towards the apprentices, but dropped into a crouch and rolled away at the last second. She found herself in the area, Flameclaw pointed out. Quickly but carefully, Frostheart made her way across the clearing. Then Whisperpaw spotted her.

"Hey! They're sneaking over!" Whisperpaw yowled to Nightpaw and Graypaw before bounding over to Frostheart.

Frostheart broke into a run, growing closer to the bush. Then she was knocked over. She freed herself by lashing out gently with a paw. Whisperpaw stepped backwards which gave Frostheart the chance to rise to her paws. She faced Whisperpaw, who eyes gleamed. Frostheart lunged forward, making the apprentice flinch and stopped short. Spinning around quickly, Frostheart raced over to the bush. Paws grabbed her haunches and forced her to the ground. Kicking out with her hind legs, Frostheart heard an _oomph_ as Whisperpaw's breath was knocked out from her. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure the apprentice was ok, Frostheart ran into the bush. She struggled to free herself while letting out a victory yowl. In response she heard laughter. She flattened her ears in embarrassment.

"Ok, let's leave poor Frostheart alone and help her." Flameclaw meowed good-naturedly, his whiskers still twitching in amusement. He padded over with Moonstripe and the apprentices. Frostheart felt the bramble thorns be untangled from her pelt and she backed out, leaving a few tufts of fur behind.

"Thanks for helping me out," Frostheart meowed, shaking her pelt. "Want to do the exercise again?"

* * *

Frostheart padded into camp, the last after the training session. She felt battered as the strategy changed each time. The apprentices had caught on quickly. Her stomach growled, but Frostheart ignored it. There were cats who needed the prey more than she did. Besides, she wanted to check on Lynxfur. She padded into the medicine den and immediately saw Lynxfur sprawled out in a nest. His wounds were patched up and treated, but he was still asleep. Frostheart reached forward and touched her nose gently to his ear. Lynxfur didn't move or even twitch a whisker at Frostheart's touch. Frostheart recoiled and just stared, a slight inkling of fear entering her heart.

"He's in shock," Monarchfall meowed gently, startling her. He nudged Frostheart away from Lynxfur. "He'll wake up soon."

"Are you sure?" Frostheart asked.

Monarchfall gazed at his paws silently. Dappletail padded into the den, withered herbs in his jaws. "Monarchfall, this is all the goldenrod I could find."

Monarchfall sighed and gazed upwards. Then he spoke. "Lynxfur has a small infection in his wounds, but we are working with older herbs. The fresher stuff won't be out till newleaf."

"Will he die?" Frostheart whispered, unable to bear the thought.

"We don't know," Dappletail admitted. "It depends when he wakes up, if he does at all, and how far the infection will progress."

"How did it get infected in the first place?" Frostheart gazed at the limp body of Lynxfur. The rise and fall of his flanks gave her little comfort. It was too easy to imagine them still.

"As you know he encountered a hunting patrol and attacked." Monarchfall began, meeting Frostheart's gaze. "Turned out that every warrior that fought in that battle is at a risk of infection, because they had the fur of their catch in their claws."

"How did you figure that out?" Frostheart was appalled that their claws had fur in them. Then she consoled herself. They were Riverclan cats, they were more used to catching fish than mice and voles.

"There was the fur of prey scattered throughout all the warriors' pelts." Dappletail meowed, setting his herbs down carefully. "Apparently during the fight, some of you rolled on-top of their catch and destroyed the prey."

Frostheart glanced one more time at Lynxfur before leaving the den. She will visit later. Right now she had to tell Icepaw, Cheetahpaw, and Shadepaw about what happened to Lynxfur. Hopefully Cheetahpaw won't blame himself, because Frostheart was already blaming herself for not fighting hard enough.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Do you think Lynxfur will survive his wounds and the infection? Do you think he will ever wake up? Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Ok, another chapter is out! The first part will be in Frostheart's POV and the second part will be in Lynxfur's POV. Don't worry I marked the parts! Thanks to all those that reviewed!**

 **Princessauroua2004: Thanks for the awesome review! It really made my day! By the way you are right, Lynxfur's time is coming to end, but you'll see him one last time!**

 **I'mdefinitelynotaserialkiller: All the stories must come to an end. I don't want to kill any character off and if I do, it's with a deep regret. Don't worry, you'll see Lynxfur again!**

* * *

 **Frostheart's POV**

Frostheart stared at Monarchfall and Dapplepelt in horror. They had just told her that the infection has reached Lynxfur's bloodstream. They also said that it'll be harder to fight the infection.

"Frostheart, are you alright?" Monarchfall asked gently. When Frostheart didn't respond, he snapped his gaze over to Dapplepelt. "Dapplepelt can you get..."

"Thyme leaves?" Dapplepelt interrupted as he padded over to the herb store. "Already on it!" A while later, Dapplepelt came out with a few shriveled leaves and placed them gently in front of Frostheart.

"Eat them," Monarchfall ordered. "They will help with the shock."

Frostheart numbly crouched down and lapped up the leaves. When she was done, she rose to her paws. She gazed at Lynxfur who hadn't woken up yet and wondered if he will ever wake up. Better yet if he will survive the infection. "I'll go tell the kits," she whispered. She turned and pushed her way out of the medicine den, passing Raccoonpelt and Moonstripe as she did so.

Frostheart paused as Moonstripe rested a tail on her shoulders. "How is he?" he asked.

"The infection is in his bloodstream," Frostheart choked out. _Oh Starclan, light his path, please._

Moonstripe exchanged a worried glance with Raccoonpelt before disappearing into the medicine den. Frostheart steeled herself and padded over to the apprentices' den. Whisperpaw, Nightpaw, Cheethpaw, Icepaw and Shadepaw were lounging outside in a pool of weak sunshine. Snow covered the clearing and pawprints showed the trails the cats had took as they walked around.

"Frostheart!" Whisperpaw leaped to her paws as she saw her mentor approaching. "Are we going to head out and..." Whisperpaw's mew trailed off at the sight of Frostheart's expression.

Frostheart shook her head. "I will take you out soon, Whisperpaw." She turned to her kits. "Cheetahpaw, Icepaw, Shadepaw, come with me. I-I need to tell you something away from prying ears."

Icepaw rose to her paws indignantly. "You can tell us right here!" she demanded.

Frostheart let out a sigh and sat down gingerly on the snow, curling her tail around her paws. _Oh Starclan, give me the strength and words to tell them._ "I have news, she began.

* * *

 **Lynxfur's POV**

Lynxfur was padding through a lush green forest. He narrowed his eyes, where was the snow? The leafless tree branches? The soft crunch of the snow under his paws? The cold air that penetrated his fur? _Where am I? This looks like Shadowclan territory but it isn't. It's supposed to be leafbare not greenleaf!_

 _Lynxfur_

Lynxfur looked around, trying to figure out who called his name. The forest was empty, the sunlight casting shadows on the forest floor. _What happened to the weak sunlight and the sparkling snow as the sun hits it?_

 _Lynxfur_

Lynxfur unsheathed his claws, a growl rising in his throat. "Who's there! Show yourself!" he demanded, digging his claws into the ground. He startled himself and quickly sheathed his claws. They dug into the ground too easily whereas the ground was supposed to be frosty and hard.

 _Lynxfur_

Lynxfur blinked and found himself in the medicine cats' den. For some reason, he felt like he was on fire. For some reason it was hard to breathe. His chest heaved with each effort. Soon something nice and cool pressed against his pelt, trying to soothe the fever. It helped but only barely. The air was chilly but for once Lynxfur welcomed it. It was nice to know that his dream has been just that, a dream. Lynxfur raised his head and looked around. He met Frostheart's grief-stricken gaze as well the sad gazes of his kits. Shadepaw and Cheetahpaw were pressed against Frostheart, trying to draw comfort from her fur. Icepaw refused to meet Lynxfur's gaze and stared at the ground, her claws scraping against it. The faint scents of Moonstripe and Raccoonpelt reached his nose and Lynxfur wondered if they had visited him. Then he wondered if his parents came, but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Why should they? They have no need to visit a kit that they never cared for.

"What's going on?" Lynxfur's mew came out hoarsely as if he hadn't used it in a while. He tried to sit up but discovered that he was too weak. He gazed at his pelt and was startled to see his bones jutting out. His fur was dull and dirty as if it hadn't been groomed in a while.

Monarchfall suddenly blocked his vision as the medicine cat crouched down to meet his gaze. Lynxfur was shocked to see that the tom looked gentle for once. "The infection and starvation due to the lack of prey in leafbare combined has taken its toll." Monarchfall meowed softly. "We tried to stop the infection and it took many days, but it entered the bloodstream. That's why you feel weak and have a fever."

"We tried to ask Riverclan for some sweet sedge but they _refused_ to give us some," Dapplepelt growled. The tom stopped pressing snow against Lynxfur and stepped back, his head bowed respectfully as his ears flattened in anger.

Lynxfur understood immediately. He was dying and there was nothing the medicine cats could do that could help him. It was clear that Monarchfall and Dapplepelt had tried their best and did everything they could but they left it up to Starclan. Using all the strength he could muster, he raised his head to meet Frostheart's gaze. "I'm sorry that I'm leaving you alone to watch our kits as they grow into warriors." He switched his gaze to meet each of his kits' gazes in turn. "My only regret is that I won't be able to attend your warrior ceremony, but I know you will all be fine warriors."

Frostheart's mew cracked as she answered. "We will all miss you Lynxfur. You were a great father and a..."

Lynxfur didn't hear Frostheart finish as his head dropped heavily into the soft nest. Darkness clouded his vision and he felt his pain and fever melt away like mist in sunshine. He didn't feel fear or panic, he felt calm as he floated in the black void. Soon a white light appeared in the distance and grew larger as a spotted cat with a starry pelt padded towards him.

"Leopardstreak!" Lynxfur gasped, his eyes widening.

The she-cat purred softly and touched her nose gently to Lynxfur's. "It's good to see you again, Lynxfur. Starclan is pleased to have such a fine warrior join their ranks." Leopardstreak pulled away and Lynxfur saw a starry forest, at the height of greenleaf, appear in front of him. He felt solid grassy ground under his paws and felt young and strong again. He glanced down and saw that his paws were tinged with stars and shone with starlight. He was now a Starclan warrior. With a pang he remembered the cats he left behind. _From now on, I'll be watching over my clan..._

* * *

 **This story is now finished. *Tries not to cry* You guys have all been a great support and...**

 **Lynxfur: The story isn't done yet!**

 **Me: Yes it is, you just died.**

 **Lynxfur *mysteriously*: I may be gone but there's something about to happen.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Lynxfur: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Me: Can you tell me now?...Wait...what next chapter?**

 **Lynxfur: No, I won't. Besides there is another chapter. I'm writing it.**

 **Me: Gr...the mystery holds. *realization dawns* Wait, how can you write? You have paws, not hands!**

 **Lynxfur *running away*: Uh...I...got to go...Anyway see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Me: Where are you going? Wait...is that my computer! Get back here! *runs after Lynxfur***


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello! Welcome to the last chapter of _A Hard Path_. Thanks to all those that stuck with me as the story progressed. Also thanks to all of you that reviewed and/or favorited this story. It gives me joy to know that you enjoyed the story. Now enough with the sentimentalism. Let's get on the reviews!**

 **Imdefinitylynotaserialkiller: Sorry for confusing you but thanks for the review!**

 **Princessauroa2004: Thanks for the review! I tried to ease the sadness by being a little funny.**

 **Now on with the story.**

* * *

Lynxfur felt a tug in his paws as he lounged beneath a tree. He rose to his paws and followed the strange summons. As the island appeared, Lynxfur realized that Longstar must have lost his final life. It was time to preform the leadership ceremony for Shadowclan's new leader. Treeclaw, Leopardstreak, Buzzardwing, Daisystar, Whitetail, Monarchfall and Juniperberry were sitting in the clearing, waiting patiently for the ceremony to start. Starclan cats were still entering the island and as Lynxfur sat down next to Leopardstreak, he saw Longstar racing in to the island. Longstar looked healthy and strong compared to his last moments where greencough has finally taken it's toll a few seasons after Lynxfur last felt pain or hunger.

"Come to give a life to the new leader of Shadowclan?" Treeclaw asked, looking at Lynxfur.

Lynxfur nodded, knowing that he was outside of the semicircle of Starclan cats. He was eager to participate in his first naming ceremony since he joined Starclan. Icewing, Cheetahpelt and Shadeheart were warriors. So was Whispersong, Nightwing, and Grayshadow. Spiderpaw, Flypaw, Eaglepaw, Goldenpaw, and Cloudpaw were now apprentices. Antpaw became Dapplepelt's apprentice and was proving to be a natural at learning herbs. Badgerstripe, Sunrise, Fawnwing and Watermist have joined Cloudeye in the elders' den. They left Swallowtail as a senior warrior with Moonstripe, Snakefang, Flowerclaw and Flameclaw.

The clearing blazed with starlight as a familiar white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes appeared. Lynxfur stifled a purr as he saw her for the first time in a long while. Longstar had chosen Frostheart as deputy after Sunrise retired to the elders' den. Frostheart did not disappoint and Lynxfur knew that Shadowclan will thrive under her leadership.

Leopardstreak was the first to step forward. "Frostheart with this life I give you a life for endurance. Use it to bear the responsibilities of leading your clan." She touched her nose to Frostheart's and then stepped back as Frostheart dug her claws into the ground.

Once the life had passed, Treeclaw padded over. "With this life I give you hope. It will help you through the dark times that await your clan." He touched his nose to her forehead and then stepped back. Frostheart let out a hiss and her fur bristled as her life passed through her. Lynxfur narrowed his eyes in concern as his mate relaxed. There was a hint of worry in Frostheart's blue eyes but determination shone through.

Dapplepelt, who was sitting beside her, rose to his paws. "Are you alright?"

"She's fine, Dapplepelt." Daisystar meowed as she padded forward. "She can bear this well. Frostheart, I give you a life for wisdom. Use it well in the service of your clan." Frostheart's eyes clouded with pain.

Buzzardwing hardly gave Frostheart time to receive the life as she touched her nose to Frostheart's head. "With this life I give you good mentor-ship. Use it well when training the apprentices of your clan." Frostheart waved her tail as she accepted the life. Lynxfur could feel her wonder as she waited to receive her next life.

Juniperberry touched his nose to Frostheart's head. "With this life I give you bravery. As leader, you must be the first to leap into battle and yet also be the first to be brave enough to call the order for retreat. Remember not every warrior will accept defeat easily." The she-cat's fur bristled and her claws tore up grass as if she fought an unseen battle in her head.

As Frostheart recovered, Whitetail padded over. "With this life I give you the ability to do what you think is right no matter how hard that may seem. Your clan will thank you once they got it past those thick skulls!" she added with a purr. She touched her nose to Frostheart's and then padded away. She nodded to Monarchfall.

Monarchfall padded forward and touched his nose to Frostheart's. "With this life, I give you judgement. Use it well when interpreting the actions of others." As Frostheart let out a hiss, Monarchfall turned and padded over to the ranks of starry cats. He nodded to Lynxfur. It was his turn now.

Lynxfur rose to his paws and padded over, giving Frostheart a look full of love.

"Lynxfur!" Frostheart broke into a purr. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know and I seen how you worked through that grief." Lynxfur murmured, placing his muzzle on Frostheart's head. "I give you a life for love and loyalty. Use it well for our kits and for Shadowclan." He drew back and watched as Frostheart received the life before padding away. Longstar took his place.

"Frostheart, you have been a fine deputy and I'm pleased that you will be the next leader of Shadowclan." Longstar greeted her as he placed his nose between Frostheart's ears as if he was acclaiming a new warrior. "With this life I give you strength. Use it well in the service of your clan for the path ahead is fraught with shadows."

The life coursed through Frostheart and tiredness and exhaustion appeared in her eyes. Longstar lifted his head and declared: "You are now Froststar! You have been granted the nine lives from Starclan and the leadership of Shadowclan. We trust that you will lead your clan well."

Froststar nodded and straightened up. Her eyes shone with a newfound determination. "Cats of Starclan, I promise that I will lead Shadowclan well. Whatever awaits my clan in the future, I promise that it will prosper! The other clans will come to fear it for its strength and fierceness."

Lynxfur let out a murmur of acceptance that the other Starclan cats copied. _Though we can't choose sides here, our loyalties will always remain with our former clans. She has spoken well._

"Froststar! Froststar!" The cats of Starclan cheered. Lynxfur tried to cheer the loudest to show is pride for Froststar. He padded away with the other Starclan cats as the ceremony ended. He glanced back at Froststar, knowing that he will walk in her dreams and help guide her as she leads her clan.

Shadowclan

Leader: Froststar: A white she-cat with faint black spots and light blue eyes

Deputy:

Medicine cats: Dapplepelt: A dappled brown and white tom with green eyes-Apprentice: Antpaw: A dark ginger she-cat with silver stripes and one silver eye and one green eye

Warriors:

Swallowtail: A sandy colored tom with brown eyes and black stripes-Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Moonstripe: A silver-ginger tom with black paws and stripes and a ginger tipped tail. His ears tapper off into a tuft of black fur. Has pale leaf-green eyes.

Flameclaw: A ginger and white tom with amber eyes.

Raccoonpelt: A silver tom with a silver and white striped tail and a black mask over his amber eyes

Whispersong: A calico she-cat with green eyes-Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Snakefang: A ginger she-cat with a long winding tail and silver eyes

Flowerclaw: a golden pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Icewing: A white she-cat with a silver sheen and ice blue eyes. She has a faint black circle around her left eye. Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Grayshadow: a gray she-cat with a white chest and green eyes-Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Nightwing: a black she-cat with amber eyes-Apprentice: Flypaw

Shadeheart: a dark brown tom with one white right hind paw and green eyes.

Cheetahpelt: lithe, white tom with ginger spots and a long, winding tail. Has hazel eyes.

Apprentices:

Cloudpaw: a ginger she-cat with a white tail tip with green eyes

Goldenpaw: a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Eaglepaw: a ginger tabby tom with light ginger stripes, a white paw and light amber eyes

Spiderpaw: a black tom with a silver hourglass on his back and silver eyes.

Flypaw: a ginger she-cat with a white striped tail and green eyes

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Watermist: Silver she-cat with black stripes that slowly merge together. Soft white paws and a white tail-tip. Dazzling amber eyes.

Fawnwing: A brown she-cat with a white speckled back. Has pale blue eyes.

Badgerflame: has a badger like coat with a short temper. Has amber eyes, tom

Sunrise: a tom whose pelt looks like the sunrise and has sparkling green eyes

Cloudeye: a black tom with amber eyes though he is blind in one eye

* * *

 **And that concludes _A Hard Path_! **


	33. Update

A/N This is an update of what I am going to do regarding the squeal of _A Hard Path._ There is actually going to be two squeals to this story. One takes in place in Riverclan a few moons after Froststar becomes leader. Another takes place during the same time frame but the main character I refuse to reveal since it is a surprise. They will both tie in together in some way, shape for form. I have it all figured out so it isn't as confusing as it sounds. In the meantime, I will be working on the Prey Rebellion and try to finish that up first. Also school started this week so updates will be less frequent though I will try to be as consistent as possible though we all know how that goes! Since Fanfiction for some reason won't let me post just an author's note, here's a random one shot.

* * *

A butterfly perched on the soft yellow petals of a flower. It was completely unaware of the danger that it was in. It suddenly flew off as a light gray she-cat leaped forward, paws outstretched to catch the butterfly. It flew out of reach and the she-cat's blue eyes narrowed as she leaped up after it. She managed to bat at it before it began to fly towards her sister. "Ivykit! Catch it!" Dovekit meowed.

Her gray and white sister, dropped into a crouch and leaped forward. Ivykit effortlessly batted the butterfly out of the air and both kits looked at it with wide eyes. The butterfly was on the ground, one wing torn. "I guess I killed it," Ivykit said sadly. She gazed at her sister. "Sorry Dovekit."

"It's ok," Dovekit answered. "Let's play this instead!" She pounced on Ivykit, wrestling her to the ground.

"Hey!" Ivykit complained as she play-fought with her sister. "You gave me no time to prepare!"

"A warrior is always ready!" Dovekit crowed, puffing out her chest.

"Really?" Ivykit narrowed her eyes and nipped Dovekit's shoulder. Dovekit squealed and stepped back.

"Hey!" Dovekit meowed. "I wasn't ready!"

"You said a warrior was always ready," Ivykit reminded her.

"Did not!" Dovekit meowed, defending herself even though she knew that it was true.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ivykit! Dovekit! Why are you two arguing?" Whitewing asked, padding over and giving each of her kits a stern glare.

"Nothing!" Both kits answered a once.

Whitewing let out a sigh. "You're disturbing the clan but anyway it's time for your naps." Before either kit could argue, Whitewing ushered them into the nursery with a sweep of her white tail.

* * *

Anyway if you have time, please check out the forum I created. It's called Beach Warriors. Here's the link: forum/Beach-Warriors/204449/


End file.
